Castle Revenge
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: Isaac is back to help the Abbey when Residents of Mossflower are taken as slaves on the Tideryder. Can Isaac and co. save the day and how will Redwall fair without him or the Abbey Champion? CH.56 IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Tideryder

Ch

**Ch.1**

**TideRyder**

I'm back folks and I'm bringing you the sequel to The Adventures of Isaac Ashford! I honestly have no clue if this will be longer than my last fic or not, but I hope everyone enjoys it! I'm not gonna lie, you'll see many concepts used in past books, but I'll try to add my own personal touch to them to keep things interesting. Also, if anyone is interested in beta-reading, please let me know! Please R&R!

* * *

_Extract from the writings of Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_

_Thank goodness I've finally found some time to get some writing done, but where to begin? Oh! Isaac should be here in a few days with his wife, Isobel, his son, Munroe, and Keith. I believe Keith should be early into adulthood by now and Munroe should be entering his teen seasons. Speaking of seasons, the seasons have been good to all of us at Redwall since the end the war many seasons ago against Broderick and Hallthor. We've had nothing but agreeable weather, bountiful harvests, and no war whatsoever. The only change since then is the change in our seasons, especially for old Abbot Grayson. He'll most likely have to name a new Abbot or Abbess soon, but as for who that will be, your guess is as good as mine. Hopefully they can use their wisdom and reasoning to help Hardy. He was ecstatic when Grayson deemed him the Abbey Champion, but these seasons of peace have left him restless, yearning for adventure. Perhaps with a bit of time he'll learn to appreciate the fact he's never had to use that sword on another living creature. Darn these old seasons, making my ink stained paws are beginning to ache. I'll end here for now and hope to write more in the near future._

_Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in Mossflower Wood, the river Moss flowed steadily, carrying cool, crisp water out into the sea, not to mention the _Tideryder._ The large pirate ship barely fit in the river and with the current against them, the slaves' rowing was not enough, forcing the crew to use long poles for an extra push. Their progress was slow, but it was better than no progress at all.

Inside the captain's quarters, sitting in an armchair studded with jewels sat the Captain of the _Tideryder_, Captain Tamar. The searat took a swig of grog, muttering to herself. "How much longer until we get past this damn current? Could me crew be any slower?"

A ferret burst through the door, panting heavily, causing Tamar to glare at him. "There's this new thing called knockin'. Ye should try it next time unless ye'd like both me sword in yer poop deck! What do ye want?"

"Some beast is firin' arrers!" replied the ferret, scooting closer to the wall to cover his 'poopdeck'. The searat sighed agitatedly, exiting her seat and grabbing her weapons, two swords. One was long and straight while the other one was only three fourths the size of the first and more jagged. "Let's go say 'ello."

Upon exiting the Captain's quarters, Tamar was forced to duck as a volley of stones and arrows flew overhead. Growling once more, she leaned casually over the railing, looking down at a small force of otters. "Wanna cut that out? It's kinda annoying."

An otter carrying an oar-like sword stepped up, obviously the leader of the clan. "I'm Skipper of the otters 'ere in Mossflower Wood an' I ain't lettin' yew vermin sail another meter!"

"Well I'm Captain Tamar, Captain of the _Tideryder_ and I don't give a damn what in Hellgates ye call yerself. Mess with me an' ye pay the price!" The pirates slide a drawbridge-like plank down, allowing them to travel down to the ground and confront the otters.

An otter standing next to Skipper held his halberd ready, but the otter Chieftain shook his head. "No son, you know what you must do."

"But father," began the younger otter, but a stern glare ceased anymore complaints. The younger otter cursed under his breath, running off into Mossflower.

A weasel wielding an axe charged at Skipper, swiping at the otter's head. Skipper ducked the deadly swing, stabbing at the weasel. His adversary staggered back, unbalanced. That was all Skipper needed. Swiping horizontally, the otter's weapon slashed through the weasel's midsection.

The otter chieftain hurried onto the bridge. A ferret met him halfway up, trying to knock him off the bridge with his spear, but his attempt was in vain. Grabbing the spear, Skipper gave it a sharp tug, sending the ferret plummeting to the ground below.

Only taking a couple steps onto the ship's deck, Skipper was confronted by a rat wielding a rapier who stabbed at the otter's chest. The otter blocked the attack, rolling to the side. With a single wipe of his weapon, the rat toppled open, blood flowing from his stomach.

"Not too shabby." The otter turned to see Tamar with both her blades drawn. "But let's see how well you do against me." Skipper charged at the searat, swinging his weapon downward. The Captain blocked the blow, but they both continued to push, trying to knock the other one back. Taking the jagged sword in her left paw, Tamar slashed the otter's sword arm, causing him to howl in pain. With Skipper's attention away from her, the searat stabbed at the otter, who barely blocked the attack. Unfortunately for him, she had more than one weapon.

Using her jagged sword, she stabbed Skipper through the chest, significantly reducing his strength once more. Taking her other sword, the pirate Captain stabbed the otter through the stomach. Without much energy left in him, the otter dropped his weapon, allowing it to clatter to the ground.

"Well, that wasn't much fun," said Tamar as she withdrew her blades from Skipper's chest, causing blood to flow from his open wounds and bring him to his knees. "When ye go t' th' Dark Forest or whatever ye 'goodbeasts' go when ye die, spread th' word that Captain Tamar will be sendin' more creatures." She swung both of her swords at Skipper's neck, his head rolling of its perch and onto the floor, a crimson fountain staining the floor with blood.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Just in case you didn't know, that was the same Skipper from The Adventures of Isaac Ashford. Also, as revealed in this chapter, the new Abbey Champion is Hardy! Remember Martin's message in the Epilouge of The Adventures of Isaac Ashford? Take a look at the first letter of each line. Even though Isaac wasn't in this chapter, he'll be in the next one. Remember, anyone who has the time and interest to beta-read this, feel free to let me know! Please R&R!


	2. Arrival

* * *

Ch

**Ch.2**

**Arrival**

This week has been more hectic than usual and it sucks! At least I was able to update. Anyways, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Bryon sat in the gatehouse, relieved that he was finally able to rest his paws. He woke up early that morning to assist Friar Gilbert in with preparing breakfast, helped bathe the dibbuns (which was never an easy task), and he had just finished reorganizing his bookshelf. All he wanted now was to close his eyes until lunchtime. The squirrel lay back in his chair, allowing his eyelids to droop until they closed completely.

"'Ello up there! Is anybeast willin' t' lend us a paw?"

The gatehouse keeper practically leaped out of his chair. Although he was a bit peeved that his slumber had been disturbed, he hurried to the main gate. "Shame on me for forgetting that they're arriving today. Just hold on a tic!" Quickly undoing the locks, Bryon swung the gate open, allowing the guests to come in.

"Bryon me bushy-tailed friend, it's been seasons!" exclaimed Isaac as pat Bryon heartily in the back, nearly causing the squirrel to fall over. Despite the seasons, the only difference in Isaac was the grey that began to creep up his brown spikes.

The squirrel quickly recomposed himself, smiling at the hedgehog. "It's nice to see you too. He turned his attention to the younger hedgehog, who looked like a smaller younger Isaac. "Hello there Munroe! You've grown since I've last saw you."

Munroe performed an elegant yet comical bow. Unlike his father, he was only chubby and his spikes were still a young brown. "Thank ye kindly sir. Noaw ah'd appreciate it if ye could find it in yer 'eart tae escort these weary travelers tae yon kitchens."

"Remember yer manners Munroe," said Isobel as she dusted off her forest green traveling cloak. "We can eat after we've greeted thae others."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," replied Bryon. "Follow me." The Ashfords did as they were told, walking with the squirrel towards the Abbey orchard.

"Is Father Grayson working out in thae orchards?" asked Isobel.

"Ah don't think so," replied Munroe. "O'l Grayson's a bit older tae move aboot. Mayhap he can outrun a snail." Before Isobel had a chance to reprimand her son and Isaac could laugh at Munroe's comment, the hedgehogs' eyes widened as the Redwallers cheered for them. The residents of Redwall stood around the orchard, along with scores of tables filled assortments of vittles and beverages.

"Ye did all this fer us?" chuckled Isaac as he threw a paw around the squirrel's shoulders. "Ye shouldn't 'ave!" His stomached growled audibly, causing him to laugh once more. "On second thought, ah'm glad ye did!"

Abbot Grayson, assisted with a walking cane, hobbled over to the Highlanders. "I'm glad you could join us. Welcome back!" He turned his attention to Munroe. "And what was that comment about me being too slow to beat a snail in a race?"

An innocent smiled crept up the young hedgehog's face. "Father, why would ah e'er say somethin' loike that? Yer many season's are messin' wi' yer ears."

"Munroe, please respect yer elders!" scolded Isobel as Isaac laughed once more.

"I hope you don't mind me asking this," began the Abbot. "But where's Keith?"

The Ashford family was silent for a few moments before Isaac answered, "Um, 'tis a strange thing really. Two seasons back, we woke up an' foond a note written by Keith on thae table. He said Martin appeared tae him thae night before."

"Martin the Warrior?" replied Grayson, his old eyes lighting up.

Munroe was about to make another comment about the Abbot's hearing, but was cut off by his father. "Thae one an' only! Accordin' tae thae note, Martin told Keith tae leave thae Highlands, but he'd be reunited wi' us one day."

"I wonder why Martin would have Keith leave?" said Grayson.

"Ah 'ave nay idea," replied Isaac as he shook his head. "All ah know is that me stomach's growlin' up a storm! Martin said we'd find 'im again someday, so ah'm sure Keith's alright. Let's not put ah wet blanket on this feast, the Ashfords are 'ere, remember? Let's celebrate!"

* * *

The welcoming party was a smashing success. Everybeast enjoyed themselves by gorging on an array of food and drinks, playing an assortment of games, and got a chance to catch up with Isaac and his family, minus Keith.

With the sun nearly departed over the horizon, Bryon staggered back to the gatehouse. "Ugh, what was I thinking challenging Isaac to a drinking contest? He drinks as much as a hare eats! I'm going to regret it in the morning, that's for sure." A loud bang rang out from the main gate, causing the partly intoxicated squirrel to turn his attention to the noise. Another loud rap came from the gate.

"Hold on, I'll be right there," answered Bryon as he walked over to the gate. After fumbling with the lock for a few seconds, he finally unlocked it, swinging the door open.

An otter in his young adult seasons panted heavily as he staggered inside. "Help…please." His eyelids drooped suddenly, the otter collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Yeah, it was kinda short and not much action, but at least Isaac and his family are finally in the story. I usually don't like spoilers, but just to let you know, Keith will be in this fic, but that'll be a while. Hopefully that cliffhanger will keep you busy for the time being. Please R&R!


	3. Aeneas

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Aeneas**

I'm always busy on the weekends and I don't have time to update on the weekdays because I spend that time working on my book! Life's evil like that. Sorry about that little rant, please R&R!

* * *

Alice walked out of the infirmary, only to be swarmed by a group of Abbeydwellers.

"How's he doing?"

"Will he be okay?"

"Is he gonna die?"

The Infirmary Keeper recoiled slightly, backing away a couple paces. "Oh course the blinkin' chap's alright, he's just exhausted! You can go and talk to him, but only for a few minutes." Abbot Grayson, Isaac, and Hardy, the Abbey Champion, entered the infirmary, walking over to the bed where the otter was resting.

"Good evening my son," began Grayson. "Are you alright?"

The otter shook his head. "No, not after wot happened t' me holt. A great ship filled with villainous pirates has invaded Mossflower. My father, Skipper, told me t' run and find help. I'm sure he knew that he'd ne'er be able t' 'old off such a vast force o' vermin, but…" he paused a moment to brush tears from his cheeks before continuing. "I've heard rumors of the dreaded ship, 'tis called the _Tideryder_. Their captain, Captain Tamar, her crew enslaves defenseless woodlanders and forces 'em t' row."

"What's your name?' asked Hardy.

The otter turned his attention to the squirrel. "'Tis Aeneas."

"Well Aeneas," replied the Abbey Champion as he clenched his paw into a fist. "If this Tamar thinks she can come into Mossflower and pull off something like this, then I'll make sure she sees just how grave a mistake she made!"

Aeneas sat up in his bed, shaking his head. "If anybeast is going to show her something, I'll show 'er t' Hellgates!"

Grayson shook his head. "You'll do no such thing in the condition you're in. I'd advise you to rest up for a few days before…" Aeneas leaped out of the bed with surprising speed, his sights set on the Abbot, but Isaac stepped in front of the old mouse. Instead of digging his paws into mouse fur, the otter's paws were covered in hedgehog quills, causing him to fall back into the bed.

"Och, ah thought Alice said Aeneas was too tired tae move," replied the Highlander. "Speaking o' which, ah think her medical knowledge is needed again."

Abbot Grayson exited the infirmary to find Alice while Isaac and Hardy headed the other way.

"So, are ye excited aboot goin' on yer first heroic journey?' asked the hedgehog. "Ah've 'eard 'tis all ye've wanted fer a long time."

Hardy turned to Isaac, a surprised expression on his face. "How did you know?"

Isaac chuckled slightly. "'Tis amazin' wot folks will say after a wee bit o' drinkin'. I think one o' 'em said ye 'ad a nice rump, but ah don't remember 'is name. Anyways, ah've been on a mission tae save Redwall b'fore, so I'll show ye thae ropes."

"Thanks Isaac," replied Hardy. "But you don't have to worry about me. With Martin's sword in my paws, I'll free those slaves and ride Mossflower of its new evil! Wait…did you say you don't remember 'his' name?"

The hedgehog shrugged. "Like ah've said, a wee bit o' drinkin' goes a long way."

* * *

While many of the Redwallers spent their time discussing about the captain of the _Tideryder_, she and her crew had already set their sights on their next victims.

Log-a-log panted raggedly, holding his rapier ready as he did his best to take his mind of the pain of his wounds and on his foe. "Yer crew ain't goin' another step into Mossflower, ya here?"

Tamar shrugged nonchalantly. "Look, do me a favor an' shove that lil' rapier o' yers down yer throat so I don't have t' waste th' energy of doin' so meself."

The shrew Chieftain growled before charging at the sea rat. "Logalogalogalog!" Tamar neatly sidestepped out of the way, shoving her shorter sword into Log-a-log's collarbone. The shrew dropped his weapon, nearly falling to his paws, but not before Tamar ran him through the back with her longer sword.

"It's about time ye shut up," said Tamar as she withdrew her weapons from the shrew, allowing his lifeless body to fall to the ground in a bloody pile. "That war cry was annoyin' as Hellgates!" She looked around the shrew camp, which looked as if a tornado had gone through it. "Alright, get lookin' fer survivors. They'll make lovely additions t' th' rowin' crew!"

* * *

Hidden behind a tall bush at the edge of the camp sat Cyan, a shrew in her mid-teen seasons. "This can't be happening, 'tis just a dream, right? Oh course this isn't real! I probably at too much dinner and the food's makin' me dream weird things. Great, now I'm gonna be fat, but I've got other things t' worry about. Okay, I bet if I pinch myself, I'll wake up in my bed." She shut her greenish blue eyes and pinched her arm. She opened her eyes, only to find that nothing had changed. "This isn't a dream? But how can it? Everyone's dying and injured! T-This can't be real at all! Maybe I should pinch meself harder, but what if I don't wake up? Wait, why am I sittin' round here mopping when I can be kickin' vermin rump? I'll make 'em pay fer killin me friends, all I need is a weapon. Maybe I can find on on the battlefield, but them they'd find me…"

"Actually, we already found ye." Cyan turned to see a stoat and a weasel grab her and began to drag her to the boat.

Despite the situation, Cyan began to prattle on. "You'll pay fer this! Somebeast'll find me and the others and slay ye, gut ye, and kill ye! You know you'e not gonna get away wi' this, right? It's cause yer vermin and vermin never succeed, so yer as good as dead! Dead I tell ye! So all…"

The stoat whacked her in the head with the butt of his spear, knocking her unconscious. "Finally! I thought she'd ne'er shut up!"

The weasel snickered wickedly. "Mayhaps a bit o' rowin' will shut 'er up fer good!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Alice the Infirmary Keeper is the same Alice from The Adventures of Isaac Ashford, but due to the time between the two fics, she should be in her young adult seasons. Also, Log-a-log is the same Log-a-log from my last fic, so just like Skipper…yeah. As for Cyan, sorry about her prattling, but that's just part of her character (Looks about sheepishly "I'm not using her to boost my word count!" Runs away quickly). Anyways, the otter finally has a name and Hardy gets his chance to do warrior/rescuer stuff, so yay! Please R&R!


	4. Heading Out

Ch

**Ch.4**

**Heading Out**

Sorry about getting this up so late! Please R&R!

* * *

Aeneas swallowed the last bit of his oatmeal, wiping his mouth with a paw. "Sorry about wot 'appened yesterday."

"Think nothing of it," replied Father Abbot. "I realize how strongly you feel about rescuing you're your holt. Since you seem to be making a quick recovery, I'll allow you to go, but don't tire yourself out, alright?"

"I'll do me best not t' overdo it," said the otter as he hopped out of the bed. "Now then, where's me weapon?"

"I've got it right here," replied Hardy as he entered the infirmary. Along with Martin's sword in his scabbard, he carried a long halberd.

The otter took the halberd, nodding to the squirrel. "Alright, are we ready t' go?"

"Isaac's meeting us at the Main Gate," replied Hardy. "He just wanted to say goodbye to Isobel and Munroe before he left."

* * *

The Highlander was a bit sad to say farewell to his family, but then again, when was saying goodbye an easy thing to do? However, when he entered the room, all he could hear was arguing.

"Munroe, don't even think aboot it!" said Isobel.

Her son packed another apple into his pack. "Oh come on Mom, ah'll be fine!"

However, the female hedgehog stayed adamant to her decision. "Munroe Angus Ashford, there's' nae way yer goin' wi' yer father!"

"Och, wot's thae fuss all aboot?" Isaac asked as he approached his son and wife.

"Honey, please talk some sensee int' yer son's spiky head," begged Isobel. "He wants t' come wi' ye on yer journey!"

"Och, 'ave a heart Dad!" said Munroe, motioning dramatically . "Here ah am, a handsome, willing volunteer tae assist those in need, an' Mother 'ere, bless 'ere soul, can't stop worryin' aboot me long enough tae let me help! Ah know 'tis dangerous an' ah could be seriously injured or die, but goin' on life-threatening quests are a rite o' passage fer a lad my age!"

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Honestly Isaac, who'd put his own son in danger like that?"

Isaac smiled at his son. "Okay, ye can come."

The female hedgehog's quills stood erect on her body. "What?" She grabbed her husband and pulled him to the corner of the room, talking to him in a hushed tone. "Isaac, ye can't be serious!"

"But ah am," answered Isaac. "Come on, ye saw how excited he looked, right?"

"What if you get ambushed?" asked Isobel.

"That's why ah'm there," replied the Highlander. "Remember Keith? He was younger than Munroe, but wi' me by 'is side, he lived through two warlords!"

Isobel, however, was skeptical. "But he's able t' throw daggers at deadly accuracy and spray. Munroe must trip o'er 'is own paws at least once a day!"

Isaac grasped both of her paws. "Don't worry sweetheart. As Munroe's father an' yer loyal husband, ah'll make sure Munroe comes back in one piece. That's a promise an' ah'd ne'er brake a promise tae somebeast who means so much tae me." The two leaned forward, their lips touching each other.

Munroe pulled a face of disgust as he covered his eyes. "Ew! Old creature love!"

* * *

To be the slave whipper aboard the _Tideryder_, one had to be large, strong, cruel, and menacing. Drobaz had about half of those qualities. Although sadistic and powerful, he wasn't much taller than a shrew and with his stature, he didn't appear very menacing. Either way, he was one of the most respected members on the ship, some even considering him second-in-command.

With his high social status, he was able to enter the Captain's quarters without permission, opening the doors and flopping down on one of the wooden chairs. "Ugh! I can't stand 'er! I need some grog!"

Tamar took a swig of grog, scowling at the weasel. "Wot do I look like, yer servant? Fetch it yerself!" A smug grin played across her face as she watched the petite weasel hop out of the seat and fill his mug from a large barrel on the other side of the room. "Yer lucky I don't gut ye fer that stupid question, but if I went 'round 'ere killin' everybeast who asked a dumb question, I wouldn't 'ave a crew! Now, ye were sayin' somethin'?"

"That one shrew jus' won't shut up!" whined Drobaz. "She goes on and on until I whip 'er and then she jus' whines about being whipped! I can't believe the words are comin' out of me mouth, but I'm getting tired of whippin' 'er! A wide grin drew across his face. "Can I just kill 'er? It'll jus' be a simple throat slitting, nice an' quick!"

"No, we need 'er!" snapped Tamar. "We need as many slaves as we can get!"

Drobaz leaned forward in his chair. "More slaves, eh? I've 'eard about this one place. 'Tis a big, castle made o' red stone…"

"Where many peaceful woodlanders live. They've got lots o' treasure, but no beast 'as e'er defeated them," replied an irked Tamar. "Yes, I've 'eard of Redwall Abbey and no we ain't goin' there."

"Wot's th' matter?" asked the weasel. "Scared of a few woodlanders?'

Tamar picked up one of her swords and began to examine it. "Tell me, how sharp does me blade look?"

Drobaz immediately took the hint, sitting as far back as his seat would let him. "Hehe, I was just messin' with ye Cap'n! Really!"

"But believe me, that treasure does sound temptin'," added the sea rat as thoughts of riches ran through her head. "But I need a biger crew afore I even think of raidin' Redwall and if I want a bigger crew, I just have t' keep deliverin' slaves t' th' King."

* * *

Hooray for plot twists! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	5. Painted

Ch

**Ch.5**

**Painted**

With a project, other homework, and my birthday tomorrow, my mind isn't exactly completely altogether, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from writing the next chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

For the first time since they began their journey Hardy glanced over his shoulder, looking back at the ground they've covered. The trees in Mossflower had obscured Redwall from his view long ago. _"Perhaps it's best that Redwall stays out of my sight for now," _thought the squirrel. _"I finally get my wish and I can't let any feelings of homesickness bring me down." _It wasn't like he was doing this alone either. Aeneas, Isaac, and Munroe were there to keep him company and back him up.

Hardy knew that Aeneas wouldn't want to slacken the pace one bit. The otter had one thing on his mind: avenging the death of his father and his comrades. The squirrel knew that the otter wasn't about to let anybeast keep him from achieving his goal. _"Is he even a good fighter?" _Hardy thought to himself. _"If his father told him to run and get help instead of staying back to fight, what does that say about Aeneas's swordsmanship?"_

Then there was Isaac, who was definitely an essential part of the team. Not only had he been in a situation similar to this before, the Highlander was simply fun to be around. He was never short of a humorous story or outlandish tall tales. The Abbey Champion had even heard rumors that despite Isaac's girth, he was still an agile fighter. _"Weight might not be a problem to him," _thought Hardy. _"But he isn't as young as he used to be." _But Isaac and Aeneas were both warriors and he didn't have to worry about them too much. Munroe, however, was a different story.

Isaac insisted on bringing his son, claiming I'd be 'guid fer 'im'. _"How is witnessing battle, death, and bloodshed good for anybeast?" _Hardy asked himself. _"Has Isaac lost his mind?"_

"Hardy, are ye listening t' me?" hissed Aeneas.

Aeneas's word broke the squirrel out of his trace. "W-what?"

"Something doesn't feel right," replied the otter as his paws tightened on his halberd.

"It's prob'ly 'cause we're in need of a guid travelin' tune," replied Isaac. "Allow me tae sing ye one."

Munroe quickly covered his father's mouth with his paws before Isaac could sing a single note. "Yer singin' voice sound loike a toad bein' burned alive an' damaged ears are thae last thing we need!"

"He's right," replied Aeneas. "I think it's best we stay quiet fer a bit." Munroe stuck his tongue out at Isaac impudently, proud over being right. Sure he only wanted to stop his dad from singing because his voice sounded like a dying crow, but he was still right.

Hardy's paw suddenly strayed towards his sword. "This isn't good." He unsheathed his blade, turning around and slashing a heavily painted ferret across the throat. As the ferret's lifeless corpse fell to the ground, four more vermin, two rats, a stoat, and a weasel popped put of the bushes.

One of the rats set his sights on Aeneas as he swung his ax at the otter. Aeneas quickly blocked the attack and swept his plank-like tail at the rat's foot paws, knocking his adversary to the floor. Plunging his halberd into the rat's chest, he gave it a quick twist, ending the vermin's life.

Hardy quickly ducked and dodged the stoat's scimitar, not a single one of the swipes touching him. The stoat was bigger than him, but the squirrel was much quicker. Suddenly, Hardy put his sword up, finally deciding to block instead of dodge. The stoat was knocked off balance, a move which proved to be fatal. The stoat didn't even have time to scream as Hardy decapitated him.

The other rat's temper boiled dangerously as he tried to hit Isaac with his spear, but despite the hedgehog's size, he couldn't land a blow. "Grr stop movin' so I can gut ye!"

"But if ah do that, then ah die," replied Isaac, a wide grin on his face. "Silly vermin, ye should know that. B'sdies, yer spear skills are a bit pathetic fer me tae even consider usin' me dirk! I mean, yer holdin' it all wrong." The Highlander grabbed the spear out of the rat's paws. "Ye use it loike this!" He shoved the spear into the rat's gut, blood staining the green grass.

Munroe glared at the weasel, who tossed his dagger from his left paw to his right and back. "Okay, time for me tae show this scum wot ah can do!" He reached for his weapon as a thought suddenly came to him. "Wait a tic, ah don't 'ave a sword!"

"That's too bad, runt!" snickered the weasel as he charged at the unarmed hedgehog. His run was quickly put to an end as a spear sailed though the air, imbedding itself in the weasel's midsection.

Isaac chuckled to himself as he nudged the dead weasel's head with his foot paw. "Silly vermin, don't ye know that if ye harm me son, ye die horribly?" He looked up at his son, who gulped heavily. "Ye alroight?"

"Don't worry," replied Munroe. "Ah only vomited in me mouth, but it's okay 'cause it tasted loike apple pie."

Hardy pulled a face of disgust. "That's something I didn't need to hear. Let's just leave while we can." As the words left his mouth, several other vermin emerged from the surrounding shrubbery, surrounding them. At least a score of heavily painted vermin giggled wickedly as they held their weapons ready.

The squirrel cursed silently to himself. "I guess I spoke too soon."

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Please R&R!


	6. Cloaked

Ch

**Ch.6**

**Cloaked**

Sorry if this chapter was late! My internet decided to hate me this weekend. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Isaac and co. stood with their backs to a sturdy oak, tied to it with vine-like ropes. However, they didn't go down without a fight. Many of the painted vermin sat licking their wounds or pulling quills off of themselves.

"Wow, ah must 'ave put a guid bit o' quills in 'em," noted Munroe. "Makes me feel bald!" Hey Dad, is this wot it's like tae be old?"

"Munroe hush," said Aeneas as he attempted to lean forward, though his restraints wouldn't let him. "I'm tryin' t' 'ere wot they're sayin'."

"Save your energy," replied Hardy. "They're speaking some sort of primitive language. I can't understand a single bit of it."

The young hedgehog frowned as he saw a group of vermin starting a fire. "Looks like they're startin' sum sort o' feast. Those greedy scoundrels git tae stuff they're faces while we honorable beasts sit 'ere an' watch 'em! 'Ow cruel can they be? They must 'ave caught sumthin' big wi' a spit that big!"

Isaac couldn't help but chuckle nervously. "Hehehe, son, ah hate tae burst yer bubble, but ah don't think they're cookin' bird or fish if ye catch me drift."

"What else are they gonna eat?" asked Munroe. "It's not like they can…" His brain finally finished processing his father's words. "We're food?"

"I'm afraid so," replied Hardy. "We need to find a way to break free soon and find our weapons soon or we're done for!"

The Highland smiled consoling, though his son couldn't see it due to where he was tied to the tree. "Don't worry Munroe, yer thae smallest one of us, so you'll prob'ly be dessert. Then again, ye could also be considered thae appetizer so ye might be first…"

"Yer not 'elpin'!" shouted Munroe.

The steady beat of drums began to resound through the area, the beat growing steadily faster with each passing second until the drummer's arms will practically a blur. A tall weasel, covered in red and black dyes while wearing a crown and loincloth decorated with feathers, leaves, and shiny stones, appeared from the crowd, taking his seat in a crude stone throne. The lesser vermin began to chant and howl madly until the leader silenced them with a wave of his paw.

Although Isaac and co. had no idea what words were spewing out of the decorated weasel's mouth, though they had a good idea what they were. The leader pointed to himself a great deal of the speech, most likely praising himself and building up his reputation. He also pointed to his captives and then to the large spit, causing the lesser vermin to go into an uproar once again. However, they were quieted by the chieftain once more as he made several exaggerated gesticulations.

The leader pointed to a green-dyed stoat who ran off to the tree next to the captives. The stoat picked up a greatly bejeweled wooden mask and began to carry it to his master. About halfway there, a cloaked figure emerged from the shrubbery, charging at the green-dyed stoat. After running the stoat through with his tonfa, the cloaked figure picked up the mask an ran away from the camp, sending the vermin into an uproar, signaling to the cloaked creature, the leader and his worshippers ran after the thief.

"Okay…that was convenient," noted Isaac. "Are they comin' back?"

"Let's hope not, answered Aeneas. "Let's jus' focus on freein' ourselves."

* * *

The vermin clan continued to pursue the cloaked creature, but their target had gotten a head start. The cloaked figure made a sharp left turn, but that wasn't about to stop the vermin from chasing him. What happened next was would make them turn tail and run away.

The group in front suddenly disappeared from view as they stepped on what looked like regular grass, but that wasn't the case. The ground gave way, causing them to fall upon sharpened sticks below. Not wanting to meet the same fate as their comrades, the remaining vermin and their chieftain scattered.

A group of five painted vermin continued to run from the scene, but the death toll in Mossflower wasn't finished rising yet. One of the vermin suddenly tripped over a thin wire. A score of arrows shot from several directions, each one embedding itself in one of the vermin.

Three of the vermin continued to run in the opposite direction the group of five ran, but little did they know, they were about to meet a similar fate. One of the vermin's paws grazed another tripwire, causing three large logs to swing from out of nowhere. One of the logs hit one of the vermin in the head, crushing its skull, while another log turned one of the vermin's ribs to dust upon impact. The remaining vermin, a thin ferret, was able to dodge the third log in time.

The ferret continued to run away from his dead comrades, but yet another wire hindered his progress yet again. A pot of boiling slop covered the ferret, burning off his fur and scalding his skin. Since the slop got in his mouth, the concoction began to burn away his insides, ending his life.

The leader was all by himself now without any followers to protect him. All he could think to do was to run and not look back, hoping he could forget any of this happened. He knew his followers were replaceable and that he could find new vermin to praise him by next season. Unfortunately for him, that time would never come as the cloaked figure emerged from a nearby bush, slashing his tonfa across the weasel's throat.

* * *

While the painted vermin met their doom, Aeneas was busy slipping himself through the ropes. With a final grunt, he freed his other arm. "Okay, now all I gotta do is free me legs and…"

"Or we can let 'im free us," suggested Isaac as the cloaked figure walked over to them. With a swing of the tonfa, Isaac and his friends were, massaging life back into themselves.

Hardy walked up his rescuer, bowing respectfully. "Thank you kind sir for saving us. What's your name?"

The figure pushed removed the hood of the cloak, allowing the group to see the face of an agitated mouse maid. My name is Edith and I'm a female!" Isaac and Munroe began to laugh their behinds off while Hardy stuttered with embarrassment. "O-oh! Um, pardon me. The cloak was, well…um, just forget what I said. Thank you Edith."

"You're welcome," replied the mouse, a scowl still plastered on her face. "Those barbaric scums were just bullies. All vermin are and don't deserve to breathe the air goodbeasts do. I only hope that they didn't die too quickly in my traps so they could suffer!"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Isaac leaned over and whispered to Munroe. "Well, isn't she jus' a ray o' sunshine?"

"If ye hate vermin so much, then come wi' us," said Aeneas. "Ye'll find much more vermin t' slay where we're goin'."

"You're warriors?" asked Edith as she chuckled scornfully. "If you couldn't handle a small band of vermin like that, then I guess I should come along so I can save your hides when you get into trouble again."

Munroe threw his arm around her shoulder. "Savin' 'elpless beasts, 'tis thae never-ending fate of us warriors, ye know wot I'm sayin'?"

"Not with that accent of yours," answered a confused Edith.

However, the young hedgehog wasn't about to give up his antics. "Come, I'll tell ye all aboot me heroic rescues." Isaac, Hardy, and Aeneas stifled their laughter as Munroe continued to lead their new comrade onward.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I had a bit of trouble writing the ending, but I think it was at least satisfactory. I felt that the group could use a girl to help balance them out, thus came the creation of Edith. I wanted her to seem very dark, but I think she came off more arrogant than anything. Also, you most likely won't be seeing Isaac and co. for a few chapters, just a heads up. Please R&R!


	7. Repetition of History

Ch

**Ch.7**

**Repetition of History **

Before I begin, I want to invite you to check out the Redwall forum I created. What non-canon animals would you like to see in the Redwall universe and why? Where will they live and how will they act? Are they woodlanders or vermin? But before you check that out, please R&R!

* * *

Night had settled over Mossflower Wood, the only light being the moon and the stars. The Redwallers were beginning to turn in for the night and Abbot Grayson was no exception. Accompanied by Joan, daughter of Phoebe and Bryon, the two walked down the darkened corridors until they reached the door to the Abbot's room.

"Well, here we are," said the reddish-brown furred squirrel cheerfully.

Grayson smiled at her as he opened the door. "Thank you for escorting me. My long seasons have really worn my joints out. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast!"

"Um…Father,' said Joan before the Abbot shut the door. "If you don't mind, can I speak to you?"

"Of course my child," replied the ancient mouse as he reopened the door. "Have a seat." Joan did as she was told, sitting down in the chair by his desk while Grayson sat down in his large armchair. "Now then, what's troubling you my dear?"

Joan took a deep breath before beginning. "Ever since I was able to read, I've read anything I could get my paws on. When my mother thought I was responsible enough, she allowed me to read the ancient Abbey records. However, there was one point of history that concerns me."

"Why would something like that bother you?' asked the Abbot.

"I read of a mouse named Matthias and how he and his friends Basil and Jess went on a journey to free those enslaved by Slagar the Cruel," answered Joan. "And now Isaac, Munroe, Hardy, and Aeneas are off to free those enslaved by an evil pirate."

Grayson nodded in understanding. "It does hold some similarities and there have been several incidents in Redwall history of creatures being forced to row as oarslaves."

"But that's not the part that troubles me, well, troubles me the most really," continued the squirrel. "Reading further into the text, I learned that during the Abbey Champion's absence, one called General Ironbeak and his birds attacked Redwall. It might be a silly question on my part, but…is it possible for history to repeat itself?"

The Abbot took a few seconds before answering, "A repetition of historical events could definitely occur, but just because it can, doesn't mean it will." He walked over and patted her head. "Now hurry and get some rest. A pretty creature such as yourself needs your beauty sleep." Joan blushed slightly as she walked to the door, though she didn't know if it was because the head pat made her feel like she was still a dibbun or because of the Abbot's flattery.

Joan turned to the Abbey and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your wisdom, I needed that. Goodnight!" She quietly shut the door, allowing the Abbot enough privacy to finally get ready for bed.

"That Joan is certainly a worrywart," Grayson said to himself as he removed his habit and slipped into his bed attire. "But she'll make a fine Abbess some day."

* * *

Meanwhile, roughly a mile from the Abbey, a group of vermin sat around a group of campfires, forgetting their tiredness. They have trained themselves to resist such things such as sleep, for it was part of their job as assassins. They were nomadic vermin, traveling from all over the land in search of what they considered their necessities: riches, food, drink, and bloodshed.

One of the vermin, a dark-furred weasel, was not sitting by a campfire, but instead walking towards a campfire separate from the others. That campfire belonged to his leader, Fingal the Evanescent. His title was well picked for his assassin prowess, being out of site one moment, delivering his deadly strike the next, and disappearing before anybeast knew what happened.

The weasel finally arrived at the campfire, kneeling before his superior. "I've return my lord and I bring news of what lies ahead of us."

Fingal, not bothering to take his pinkish-red eyes off the blazing fire, smiled behind the hood of his cloak. "What did you learn?"

"A mile northeast from this location lays a castle made of red stone," replied the weasel. "I saw candlelight being snuffed out by the windows, so creatures must live there. However, the walls were much too high for me to climb without the aid of equipment and I was unable to determine what creatures live behind the walls and how many."

"So, the tales are true," said Fingal. "That place…it is called Redwall Abbey. Inside live peaceful creatures, but there is also a warrior amongst them who serves as there protector. Many other objects of interest lie inside too, food and drink of the highest quality and riches beyond your wildest imagination. I have also heard tales of a spirit who lives there as the eternal guardian which has supposedly kept them safe," he removed his hood, revealing a head of albino fur as well as his pinkish-red eyes. "Until now."

"Shall I gather the rest of the clan?" asked the weasel.

The albino ferret shook his head. "In due time, but there is something I much do first." He drew his weapon, a long dagger with tiny barbs, perfect for tearing up a victim's body. A flat, metal skull connected the dagger and the hilt. "I crave the bloodshed of that warrior and I think I know how to get his attention."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! You'll get to learn more about Joan's character in future chapters, but I'm pretty proud of how Fingal's intro turned out. Please R&R and don't forget to check out my forum!


	8. Target

Ch

**Ch.8**

**Target**

Good news/bad news time! Good news: I finished my sophomore year of high school! Bad news: I'm leaving on Sunday and I won't be back until the 21st. That means no updates from me for two weeks! So remember, I can't reply to any messages until I return, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Please R&R!

* * *

Everything was quiet inside the abbey, with the exception for anybeast wandering past the cellars that evening. Cade, Redwall's Cellarhog, wasn't just notorious for the creation of the abbey's finest beverages, but also possessing the loudest snore in Redwall.

Fingal gritted his teeth as he walked past the cellar door. "If I didn't have a mission to carry out, the dreaded beast who possesses the snore mightier than booming thunder in a wild storm would be the first on my list to kill!" He was already feeling irritable from having to climbing up the abbey wall to get inside. Even with his tools, it was a grueling task. Now that he was inside, he couldn't find where his target was sleeping.

Upon taking yet another turn, the albino ferret entered a large hallway. On the wall was a long, colorful tapestry. A powerful mouse warrior stood proudly with his sword, vermin cowering and running in fear from him. "This must be the legendary tapestry I've heard rumors about." He took a few steps forward, getting a closer look at the mouse warrior. "You must be Martin, the first Champion of Redwall. I've heard many tales about you about how you continue to defend this abbey. However, your rescuing days have come to a close, for I shall defeat your current warrior. I, Fingal the Evanescent, shall be called Fingal, King of Assassins!"

With his little speech finished, the ferret exited the hallway, continuing his search for his target. "It's about time I get the warrior's attention."

* * *

Joan eyes began to open slowly, moaning softly as she did. Instead of lying on her bed, her back was propped up against a tree in the abbey gardens. She rubbed her eyes before continuing to take in more of her surroundings. It was no longer night, but early afternoon, and the temperature was pleasantly warm.

"What am I doing here?" she asked herself. "I could have sworn I went to sleep in my bed last night." He eyes began to droop once more. "But that breeze does feel nice. I guess I could shut my eyes for a few minutes…"

A mouse suddenly grabbed her, shaking her awake. "You can't sleep now, you must wake up!" The mouse was none other than Redwall's eternal defender, Martin. "Get on your paws and hurry!"

The squirrel shot up in her bed, looking about her room frantically. "If Martin said I should, then I must!" She was about to hop out of bed when a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Wait, where am I supposed to go?"

* * *

"This is starting to get on my last nerve!" Fingal muttered to himself as he took yet another turn down yet another hallway filled with even more doors than the last. "There have been rooms with young ones, old ones, males, females, all types of creatures, even that one beast who slept naked without any covers," he shuddered as he tried to shake the image from his head. "If I didn't happen to pass the kitchens and find that delicious grilled salmon, somebeast would have been killed by now!"

His search brought him to a room at the end of the hall, separate from all the other doors. The ferret opened the door slightly, hoping it wouldn't squeak. He grinned wickedly as he saw the slumbering figure in the bed. "Finally!"

* * *

"Darn it, why does Martin have to be so cryptic with his messages?" Joan muttered to herself as she dashed down the hallway. "I'd be much easier if he just told me where to go. Now I'll have to wake up Father Abbot! I hope he won't be mad that I woke him up." She could see his door in the distance, but in was already ajar. "Is he still up? I hope he hasn't left his room!" The squirrel rushed into the room, only to come sudden stop.

Fingal withdrew his dagger from the Abbot's chest, allowing the mouse to fall to the floor. The ferret casually wiped his blade off on the bed and turned to Joan. Before she could make a move, he grabbed her by the throat and forced her against the wall. "Thank your lucky stars that I don't find you worthy enough to kill. Now then, give your Abbey Champion a message for me. If he wishes to avenge the death of his dear Abbot, then he'll accept my challenge to fight him to the death!"

"Let me go murderer!" shouted Joan as she kicked out wildly with her paws. Fingal threw her to the ground and rushed out off the room. When the squirrel went to follow him, she found the hallway empty, as if nobeast had traveled down it that night.

"Joan…" The squirrel looked over to see Grayson moving slightly, his eyes barely open.

The squirrel hurried over to his side, kneeling by his head. "Father Abbot, I'll go get Alice. She can help you!"

The old mouse simply shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't have much time left in this world. Please don't leave me, for I must tell you something." Joan leaned in closer to hear his message. "I can tell that war is about to begin once again. Without Hardy here, Skipper's death, and my fate, we need somebeast with a good head on her shoulders, a intelligent beast who can lead those of Redwall."

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Joan.

With surprising force, the Abbot grabbed her by her nightgown. "That beast…is you Joan. You must…save us…as Abbess."

"Y-You've obviously been affected by the loss of blood," replied Joan. "Now just sit tight and I'll get help, okay?" Grayson wouldn't have any trouble staying put. With his final parting words to her, he breathed his last breath.

* * *

So, yeah…Joan's the Abbess now. A squirrel in her early adult seasons in charge of the Abbey, which is under attack by a clan of assassins, all of this while the Abbey Champion is away. This should be quiet fun for her. Anyways, please R&R!


	9. Cyan's Chance

Ch

**Ch.9**

**Cyan's Chance**

I'm back peoples! Camp was fun, but now I'm sore and distracted. Now that summer has begun, I'll try updating more frequently, but I have to fit it in between work, travel, friends, and laziness. At least I was able to get this chapter up so please R&R!

* * *

The slaves had lost count of how many days they had spent on the _Tideryder_. All they knew was that they were almost out of the River Moss and close to going out to sea, swiftly reducing the little hope they had left of being rescued. The conditions were quite brutal, having to row most of the day and having little time to sleep. The food was moldy, the drinking water was stagnant, some slaves suffered from sea sickness, and most of the slaves had received at sound whipping from Drobaz. However, the most unbearable factor by far was the fact that Cyan wouldn't shut the heck up.

"My body is killing me!" whined the shrew maid, causing the rest of the slaves to grit their teeth in aggravation and imagine violent ways to stop her from talking. "But my paws are killing me a bunch! Do you know how many splinters I've gotten from this oar? I think I have splinters on my splinters, but is that even possible? I dunno, but it feels like it is."

An emaciated otter sitting a couple rows behind her clenched his fist tighter on his oar. "Why doesn't she sleep like a normal beast when th' slavers let us?"

"It won't do us any good," replied a female shrew sitting next to him. "She talks in 'er sleep too."

Unaware of the shrew's comment, Cyan continued her rant. "Ugh, this place is gross! I wanna a bath and not one with whatever happens to slosh inside! I'm starting to smell like a vermin and they smell worse than rotten fish. They probably taste like rotten fish too."

Drobaz had an unbearable urge to rip his ears off. Getting off his chair, he began to walk up to the ship's main deck. "That's it, I need some grog."

The shrew maid watched as he left the room. "Now's the time to think of a plan to escape, but what am I supposed to do? I can't escape if I'm chained here and I can't undo the chains unless I have the key and to get the key I have to get out of my chains," growling with dissatisfaction, she yanked forcefully on her shackles.

She knew deep down that simply pulling on the chain wouldn't break it, but today, she was proven wrong. Having being rusted and used for so many seasons, the shackles had weakened significantly. With the combination of her tugs from the beginning of her captivity and the test of time on the chains, they finally broke apart, granting Cyan freedom. Cyan, along with those around her, simply stared in astonishment.

"How th' 'eck did that 'appen?" asked the otter from before.

"I dunno and I don't care," replied Cyan as she stood up. "I'm free!"

A squirrel sitting next to her kicked her in the leg. "Quiet down or they'll here you! Celebrate later, but free us first! I can see the keys hanging the wall by Drobaz's chair. Hurry up and grab 'em!"

Cyan threw a quick salute. "Okay then! One rescue, coming right up!" She hurried over to the other side of the room, where the kings hung on a thin, brass ring, which hung on a nail on the wall. "Wow, there's at least half a score of keys on this thing! I wonder which one frees everyone? Maybe they have more than one key for that, but then again, they're vermin and vermin are stupid. Then again, their leader's gotta be kinda smart since she captured us. Is she a she, 'cause she seems kinda muscular like a guy/ Maybe she's a she-male or something…"

"For the love of Mossflower, pick a bloody key already!" shouted the squirrel.

The shrew maid ceased her rant momentarily. "Oops! Sorry 'bout that!"

"What the heck?" Cyan turned to see Drobaz at the bottom of the stairs with a mug of grog in his paw. The shrew could only think of one thing she could do in a time like this. She tackled the tiny weasel to the floor, chomping at his ear. Taking one of the keys, she jammed it into his eye socket, causing blood to dribble out and stain the floor. Amongst the slaver's cries of agony, the slaves cheered Cyan on as she continued to pummel to crap out of the weasel.

"Slit 'is throat!"

"Gut the dirty scum!"

"In the face! In the face!"

"You're stupid and ugly and smelly and dirty and you're mother vomited when she saw you after she gave birth to you!" shouted Cyan as she banged Drobaz's head repeatedly on the wooden deck of the ship. A group of vermin, having heard the commotion, hurried down the stairs and grabbed the shrew maid off of the weasel.

"Is this th' annoying shrew I've 'eard about?" asked one of the vermin as he hauled Cyan to her paws. "Let's see 'ow annoyin' ye are after Cap'n Tamar deals wi' ye."

* * *

Tamar was in her usual mood: restless and yearning for something to happen to cease her boredom. She got her wish quicker than expected as a group of vermin marched into her room, two of them restraining Cyan.

"Cap'n, we've got a problem," said one of the vermin.

"Yeah, so do I," snapped the sea rat captain. "Ye keep bargin' in wi'out knockin'!" She grabbed her swords off the table and turned to Cyan. "Tell me, how far d' ye think I can shove me sword up their tailholes?"

"Well, they are pretty big swords…" replied the shrew.

The searat glared at Cyan. "Ye aren't supposed t' actually answer me." Turning her attention to the rest off the vermin, she got out of her chair. "Now one o' ye stays here and th' rest get out!" The vermin raced out of the room, leaving a stoat to restrain his shrew captive.

Tamar sat back in her seat, placing her swords on her desk. "Now then, what's wrong now?"

"This shrew freed 'erself somehow an' beat th' Hellgates outta Drobaz," explained the stoat. "She's th' annoyin' shrew ye 'eard about."

"Annoying?' repeated Cyan. "I am not! Why would ye say such a thing, especially since it's a lie. Well, ye are vermin and ye tell quite a bit o' lies, but then again, I've told me fair share o' lies…"

The stoat clamped her jaw shut with one of his paws. "See wot I mean? Can I kill 'er?"

"I wish," replied Tamar. "But th' more slaves we bring, th' better th' payment and ye know 'ow much I like payments." Tamar massaged her temple and signed. "Great, now I gotta find a way t' punish ye wi'out killin' ye."

A ferret pushed open the door and hurried inside. "Cap'n, we…"

"Dammit, would somebeast knock fer once?" shouted Tamar, her paw drawing dangerously closer to her swords. "What do ye want?"

The ferret took a few steps back before answering. "Er…well, ye see, th' slave we had at th' tiller…he, um, kinda died."

"How do ye 'kinda die'?" asked Tamar as she shot out of her seat once again. "Great, who's gonna work…" She stopped her rant, an evil grin spreading across her face as she turned to Cyan. "Looks like I've got a new job fer ye."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know this was totally filler and the scenario was a bit unrealistic, but just work with me here. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days, please R&R!


	10. Five Night Falls

Ch

**Ch.10**

**Five Night Falls**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work has kept me busier than I expected. As far as I know, the earliest time I can update again is Wednesday. Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

The following morning at Redwall was filled with chaos and tears over the death of Grayson. Not only did they lose their Abbot, but now there was the threat of a horde of assassins terrorizing the abbey. Unlike the rest of the Redwallers, Joan's morning consisted of a barrage of questions.

"Okay, so what happened when you opened the door?" asked Bryon.

Joan was more than tired of having to relive Grayson's death, but she continued her tale nonetheless. "T-There was a ferret, an albino, he grabbed me and…and told me he wanted to fight Hardy to the death. Before I could do anything, he threw me to the ground and left. I-I went to check on Father Abbot…and that's when he made me Abbess and…"

"Do you know when the assassin and his horde will come for the battle?" asked Phoebe.

"Her daughter shook her head. "He doesn't even know that Hardy's away. If our Abbey Warrior isn't here, then what's gonna happen to us?"

Alice put a consoling paw on the squirrel maid's shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm sure Grayson made ye Abbess for a good reason."

"Well, I'm not too sure," replied Joan. "I don't know what to do and I'm scared out of my mind!"

"Och, pull yerself together!" snapped Isobel. "Yer Abbess now an' ye should be actin' like one! All those tears'll jus' make th' rest o' thae Abbey worry even more. Now, what wuld a guid Abbey leader do at a time like this?"

Joan took a few moments before answering. "It's only right that we give Grayson a proper burial."

"What? You expect all of us to go outside?" The group turned to see Brother Veli, a plump squirrel clad in a brown habit, approach them. "Is she trying to get us all killed?"

"Well, we do have to have to have a funeral for Father Grayson," replied Phoebe in defense of her daughter.

Veli simply shrugged. "And we also have to keep our Abbey from suffering the fate that our dear Abbot has suffered. I guess you must be in too much shock to think clearly, which is something and Abbess should be able to do."

"Speakin' o' thing tae do," replied Isobel, he quills bristling. "Don't ye 'ave somethin' better tae do besides berating thae Abbess?"

"Abbess?" repeated the Brother. The only reason she's Abbess is because she was the only one in the room with Grayson at the time!"

Bryon began to crack his knuckles. "Joan, you're the Abbess, so you have the power to forgive me for what I'm about to do to him."

"Um…help please!" The group turned their attention to Maurice, a tall mouse with an arrow through his shoulder, blood dripping on the ground, creating a crimson trail.

Joan hurried over to him. "Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"Brother Veli ordered some of us to act as sentries on the wall tops and this arrow came out off nowhere! There's a note attached to it too."

The Abbess glared at Veli. "You just told me not to bring anybeast outside, you hypocrite!"

Veli, however, dismissed the subject. "Just read the darn note already!" Joan ripped the note off the arrow and read it aloud.

_"If your Warrior wants revenge, meet outside the Abbey's Main gate five night falls from now."_

_Fingal the Evanescent_

Isobel stared at the message in disbelief. "Oh my goodness!"

"I know!" replied Joan. "What are we gonna do without Hardy?"

"Well, ah was actually referrin' tae thae fact that one o' thae vermin can write, but ye 'ave a point."

"Um, can somebeast help me now?" asked Maurice. "I'm kinda bleeding...alot."

* * *

Joan looked out her window, staring up at the starry night sky. "Well, I guess this is one night fall and only four more to go." She released a sigh of frustration as she sat down on her bed. "What am I gonna do? It's not like we can turn somebeast in the Abbey in the next for day into a warrior capable of defeating Fingal." The squirrel maid rested her head on her pillow and yawned. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

The Abbess sat up, no longer in her bed, but in front of the Abbey tapestry. She immediately caught on to what was happening. "Martin, are you in my dreams again?" The Martin on the tapestry turned his head to Joan and nodded, causing her to stagger back with fright. Martin's arms stretched out of the tapestry and gripped the wall, allowing him to pull the rest of him out of the tapestry.

"That's correct," replied the Abbey Guardian. "See, you're smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"But I still don't know what to do!" spat Joan. "Grayson dies, an assassin horde invades Redwall, and any warriors who could have helped us are either countless miles away or dead, and now every beast is looking for me to give them answers, but I don't know what those answers are!"

Martin took a few steps forward. "Why do you doubt yourself so much?"

The squirrel was silent for a few moments before answering. "Grayson was such a great Abbot. How am I supposed to live up be like him? I don't know if I can be like him."

"You shouldn't be trying to be like Grayson," replied Martin as he smiled at her. "You're supposed to be you." He walked back to the tapestry, stopping once he was a step away from it to look back at Joan. "Before the end of the next four night falls, a warrior wearing one sandal and a sword coated in the blood of an assassin, will come to the Abbey. He will be the one to face Fingal."

"But what do I do until then?" asked Joan as she took a few steps forward.

Martin reached into the tapestry, taking back his place inside it. "That's up to you." He once again put on his fearless, yet gentle expression, returning to his original position on the tapestry.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Did any of you catch the allusions I put in this chapter (They both occur during Martin and Joan's conversation). One comes from Greek Mythology and I believe the other comes from an old yet classic Disney movie. DO you know where they're from? First one to give me the correct to one of them gets a prize and two correct answers get a double prize! I'll keep this little contest open for the next few chapters. Please R&R!


	11. Battle on the Shore

Ch

**Ch.11**

**Battle on the Shore**

Dang, I didn't get any reviews last chapter and barely any hits. Am I doing something wrong or is everyone just away? Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

It was a cool summer morning on the shores. Salty waves crashed on the beach, soaking the sand with its refreshing chill. The sun had only risen not long ago, creating a lovely glow on the water, but its beauty was lost among Isaac and his friends for the moment.

"It's about time we got out of that swamp!" said Edith as she brushed sand off her leg. She took a moment to glare at Aeneas. "We would have gotten outta there sooner if _somebeast_ listened to me and went right instead of left!"

"Say what ye want mouse," growled the otter. "Accordin' t' me father, we're supposed t' go left."

Munroe picked a mystery substance off his kilt and flicked it away. "Did yer father say anything aboot toads bein' on thae left side?"

"We wouldn't of had to deal with them if you didn't decide to poke there king with a stick," added Hardy.

"But he was bloated an' funny lookin'!" replied the young hedgehog in his defense.

Isaac shook his spiky head at his son, his voice covered in fake sternness. "Ah'm disappointed in ye Munroe. If yer gonna poke a toad like that, use your quills!"

Edith massaged her temple with one of her paws. "Those two are the weirdest creatures I've ever known!"

"And yer the loudest blinkin' creatures I've ever heard." Isaac and his friends turned to see a hare with white and black fur approach them. He seemed to be wearing a tunic given to Long Patrol cadets, but the sleeves had been torn off. "Who are you? State your ranks!" An arrow whizzed past the hare's long ear, causing him to turn around. "Oh corks, not again!" A group of six vermin surrounded Isaac, his friends, and the hare, each one armed with some sort of weapon.

"Let's leave introductions for later," said Hardy as he drew Martin's sword.

The hare nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me!" It wasn't until now did the squirrel warrior notice the pair of strange brass knuckles the hare was wearing. They were spiked at the knuckles and had armor covering his forearms.

A ferret with a spear thrust his weapon at Aeneas, who blocked it with his halberd. The otter swung at the ferret's paws, numbing them momentarily. Swinging his plank-like tail, he tripped the ferret to the ground before impaling him.

Another ferret decided to go after Edith, figuring a female didn't have any adequate combat skills. He was confident that a single blow from his club would finish the mouse, but he didn't get much of a chance to do so. He swung downward at her head, but she blocked the blow with one tonfa while stabbing him in the stomach with her other tonfa. The impact caused the ferret to fall to his knees, but Edith swept at his throat, slicing the jugular.

Isaac's opponent as a weasel with a short ax in both paws. The weasel chucked the first ax at the Highlander, but Isaac simply caught the ax in his free paw.

"Ah think ye dropped somethin'," replied Isaac to the charging weasel. "Ye can keep it!" He threw the ax back at the weasel, who, like Isaac, caught the ax. However, he was too distracted to see Isaac draw his dirk until the hedgehog's blade was deep in his chest.

Munroe didn't bring a weapon with him on the journey, but he opted for the club dropped by Edith's victim. Running behind a rat sneaking behind his father, Munroe struck the rat in the kneecap, causing him to collapse. The only thing the young hedgehog could think of was to keep swinging at the rat's head repeatedly, causing blood to gush everywhere.

"Dad, if that stuff's comin' out of 'is head, is he dead?" asked Munroe as he paused his attack momentarily.

Isaac gave the rat a quick examination before answering his son. "One more time." The young hedgehog did what he was told, slugging the rat forcefully.

The highlander nodded in approval at his son's work. "Now he's dead."

Meanwhile, Hardy and a stoat crossed swords, the squirrel pitting his legendary blade against the stoat's scimitar. The steel of the stoat's sword cracked like and egg, not to mention numbing the vermin's paws. Hardy's foe swung horizontally at the squirrel's head, but Redwall's Champion crouched down, ducking the blow. Shoving his sword upward, he impaled the stoat through the bottom of his jaw, as well as doing some damage to the throat.

A fox wielding a dagger thrust his weapon at the hare's face, but the hare grabbed the fox's arm, giving it a twist and punching down on the vermin's elbow. Not only did the bone snap like a twig, the fox dropped his weapon. The hare delivered an uppercut to the fox, knocking him to the ground. The Long Patrol cadet was quickly upon the fox, beating the living daylights out of him, as well as an assortment of teeth and blood.

Another arrow flew through the air, this time coming close to embedding itself in Aeneas's head. The archer, a rat, didn't bother to stick around any longer. Grabbing his bow, he dashed down the beach in retreat.

"Oh no ye don't," muttered the otter as he picked up the spear dropped by his earlier opponent. Taking a few steps forward, he chucked the spear into the air, causing it to spiral upward before taking a nosedive into the rat's back.

"Nice shot," replied Hardy as he sheathed his weapon before turning to the hare. "Now then…" The hare was still on top of the rat, delivering a flurry of punches to his face. The squirrel warrior walked over and grabbed the hare's arm. "I think he's dead."

The hare got off of the rat, whose face was no longer recognizable from the severe beating. "I'm not givin' those bloody vermin a slightest bit of mercy."

"Well, ah guess 'bloody' is thae correct term," replied Isaac, examining the hare's victim before extending his paw to the Long Patrol cadet. "Thae name's Isaac Ashford. Thae othaer hedgehog is me son, Munroe."

"Darius Quentin Alvaro, cadet of the Long Patrol," replied Darius as he shook Isaac's paw with his blood-covered one. "But just call me Darius."

"I'm Aeneas," added the otter.

The mouse maid didn't bother to make eye contact with the hare. "Call me Edith."

"And my name is Hardy," replied the squirrel. "Warrior of Redwall Abbey. Have there been many vermin attacks like this one happening lately?"

"Yeah, ever since that rotten Lord Egon showed his ugly face around here," replied Darius. "He and his horde have been causin' trouble here for the past blinkin' season. Lady Rhea's startin' to get a little steamed and believe me, 'tis never a good thing when she's angry."

Upon the mention of the Badger Lady's name, a thought popped into Hardy's head. "I'm sorry, but we must speak to Lady Rhea as soon as possible. We have an urgent situation on our paws!"

* * *

It's been a while since I wrote a chapter about Isaac and company, so I decided to put one up. Hopefully the new characters and the subplot will keep you entertained. My contest from last chapter is still up, so please try it! Please R&R!


	12. Grey Marauders

Ch

**Ch.12**

**Grey Marauders**

Congratulations to Warrior4 for answering one of the two allusion questions I asked at the end of Ch.10! The contest is still open, so feel free to try answering them! Also, I'll be out of town from the 9th until the 14th at the latest. You can still send reviews and PMs, but I will most likely not be able to answer them until I returned. Now that I've got that out of the way, please R&R!

* * *

Munroe had heard tales of Salamandastron, the fire mountain, from his father. It used to be a volcano, if he remembered correctly, but that was countless seasons ago. Now it was an area of operation for a powerful badger ruler and the courageous hares of the Long Patrol. They made sure that vermin traveling by sea never got the satisfaction of setting paw in Mossflower Country. The mountain definitely looked like a place of warfare as groups of hares traveled down the halls carrying supplies while others barked orders to lower ranking members.

Engrossed in observing his surroundings, Munroe nearly bumped into Hardy as he and the rest of the group stopped suddenly. Darius rolled his eyes as he stepped up to a hare, whose back was turned to him at the moment, and threw a weak salute. "Hey Corp, I found…" The hare turned around, slamming his fist into Darius's head.

"Oww! Wot was that for?" snapped the younger hare as he rubbed his head.

"How many times do I have to tell y…" The older hare stopped suddenly, a smile crossing his face. "Isaac? Is that you?"

The highlander smiled back at him. "It's been a while Ignatius. How goes thae Long Patrol?"

Darius looked at his superior quizzically. "You know him?"

Munroe looked at his father. "Ye know 'im?"

"Ignatius an' ah go back a few seasons, before ye were born," answered Isaac. "We 'elped fight off a vermin 'orde that invaded Redwall."

"Isaac and I gave blood an' vinegar to Ol' Hallthingummy and Bro…whatshisname, either way, those blinkin' vermin took one look at me and they were cowering in fear!"

"Most creatures would run from ye wi' a face like that," joked the Highlander as he gave Ignatius a hearty slap on the back.

Edith rolled her eyes impatiently. "How long are ye gonna sit there reminiscing on the past? We've got business to attend to, remember?"

Hardy nodded in agreement. "She right. We need to see Lady Rhea immediately."

"Ye 'eard thae squirrel," said Isaac. "Lead thae way Ignatius."

"That's Corporal Ignatius now," replied Ignatius as he began to walk down the hall. "This way chaps!"

* * *

Munroe thought somebeast ruling such an important and immense amount of area would have one of the most impressive thrones ever constructed, one made of shining gold and studded with all sorts of gems. However, he found himself standing inside a room covered in all sorts of deadly weapons and weapons yet to be complete. Although there wasn't a large impressive throne, the creature inside the room was definitely large and more impressive than any golden piece of furniture used for sitting.

Lady Rhea did not seem to age much since Isaac saw her many seasons ago at Redwall. There were some patches of silver beginning to form on her fur, but reminding a woman of her age, especially one who happened to be a warrior with deadly skill and in a room full of weapons, was not the smartest of moves.

"…And that's why my friends and I traveled here," concluded Hardy. "Will you and the Long Patrol please help us?"

The Badger Lady frowned sadly. "I'm sorry Hardy. Under normal circumstances, I'd assist you in a heartbeat, but as you've learned, Salamandastron is having its own trouble with vermin."

"Well, what if we help ye wi' yer lil' vermin infestation?' asked Aeneas. "Will ye give us support when they're gone?"

Rhea nodded in agreement. "It'll be mine and the Long Patrol's privilege."

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed the otter as he gripped his halberd tighter. "We're gonna rid this world of that…, um, who are we supposed t' 'elp ye kill?"

* * *

A fair distance down the beach, the sand was covered in makeshift tents, as well as at least four score vermin. While half a score of them kept watch and guarded their camp, the rest laid around eating fish or drinking themselves silly.

In the tent furthest from the water sat Farran Ironfang, wildcat leader of the Grey Marauders. Ever since he knew what treasure was, he wanted to make sure he had more than any other beast in the world and as far as he knew, Salamandastron was full of it. He didn't care who he had to go through to get it, as long as the riches would be his in the end.

"Sir Farrar? Are ye in here?"

"What is it Sarika?" asked Farran, scooting back further in his seat. Sarika, a ferret in her mid to late teen seasons with white fur with black fur on her back, paws, and upper face, entered the room. Devadas, a raven and caretaker of Sarika, followed close behind her.

"How much longer until we strike, sire?" asked the ferret, who clenched her weapon in her paws tightly, causing blood to trickle from them. It looked like some sort of hula hoop, but the outer part of it was surrounded by a bladed edge. "I can't wait to play with all those funny looking rabbit creatures. I hope they don't break too quickly, then I wouldn't get to hear their screams of anguish as I chop them into itty bitty pieces!"

The wildcat gulped nervously as Sarika began to giggle like a naughty dibbun who had escaped a bath. "W-We attack at dawn."

Devadas turned to the ecstatic ferret. "It's getting late. If you stay up thinking of decapitating hares, you'll be too tired to do so come dawn."

Sarika folded her arms and pouted. "Awww, I guess your right." She and the raven stepped out of the tent. "G'night Sir Farran!" The wildcat waited a few moment before releasing a sigh of relief. He might be the leader of a fearsome horde, but in his opinion, no beast was more terrifying than Sarika.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! I'm somewhat basing Sarika's character and weapon on Tira, a character from the _Soul Calibur_ video game series. It says she has no family, but is usually accompanied by a flock of ravens, thus came the creation of Devadas. Remember, the contest is still going on, so brush up on your knowledge of Disney movies and Greek mythology. Please R&R!


	13. Secret Weapon

Ch

**Ch.13**

**Secret Weapon**

Sorry to keep you waiting! I returned home from Ohio on Tuesday evening and I was busy Wednesday. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Sunrises were usually quite beautiful to behold as the orb of light rose into view, brightening the world and beckoning its inhabitants to wake up, but the beauty was lost upon those of Salamandastron. The sun had no beast to awaken, for everybeast was already up and about, preparing themselves for the impending battle.

Hardy wiped his sword with a rag, rubbing it until the legendary sword illuminated like the sun. "So, is everybeast ready?"

"I know I am," replied Edith as she toyed with her tonfas. "But where's the fat Highlander and mini fat Highlander?"

"Ah prefer thae term 'pleasantly round'," said Isaac as he joined the mouse, along with Aeneas, Darius, and Redwall's Champion. "As fer me son, he'll be snorin' fer thae next few hours. Who knew druggin' yer own son wi' sleepin' medicine could be so much fun!"

"Yeah, a blinkin' blast," added Darius, a hint of sarcasm in his tone as he pulled oh his spiked gauntlets. "So, do we have a plan?"

Aeneas scowled at the hare. "Ye weren't payin' attention when Lady Rhea went over th' battle plans? Fine, I'll tell ye, but pay attention this time! We'll be split into two groups. Lady Rhea will lead one group down the beach where she'll meet the vermin. The other group, led by Lieutenant Wyatt, will come around from the left, forcing the enemy back and into the water. Got it?"

However, Darius was too busy checking out two female recruits walk down the hall, completely missing every word the otter had said. "Umm, sure…what?" Aeneas brought his halberd down upon the hare's head.

"Ow!" shouted Darius as he rubbed his head vigorously. "What'd I do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, farther down the beach, the Grey Marauders were also busy preparing themselves for the battle. The vermin began to line up on the shore, forming a large blob of villainy. At the center of that blob stood their wildcat leader, Farrar. In his right paw was a large iron sword, which was about his height. "Alright ye lot, listen up! We're here fer th' treasure and th' treasure's inside that mountain! But if we want t' get inside, all we have t' do is take care of some badger and a few rabbits, not too hard, right? I mean, sure that stripedog can go insane at any moment an' those hares are annoyingly quick an' strong, but it ain't anything we can't deal with, right?"

A rat turned and whispered into the ear of a stoat. "Is this lil' speech supposed t' motivate us or scare us?"

"I dunno," replied the stoat as he shrugged. "I think he's jus' talkin' fer the sake of tryin' t' sound like he's not scared. Too bad everybeast can see his legs shakin'."

"So we should be terrified?" asked the rat.

The stoat nodded as he griped his spear tighter. "Pretty much."

A weasel squinted his eyes as he looked down the beach. "'Ere they come!" The wildcat recoiled, taking a few steps back. Remembering he was in the company of his horde, Farrar quickly regained his composure, swinging the flat side of his weapon into the backside of the weasel. "Y-Ye shouldn' startle me like that! You're goin' t' th' front!" He grabbed the luckless weasel and shoved him forward. "Get some guts an' be thankful we've got a secret weapon."

* * *

Devadas rolled his eyes as he stood outside of Sarika's tent. "I told you not to stay up too long. Now you're going to be late."

"But I was having the most wonderful dream," said the ferret in her defense as she continued to throw on her clothes. "I ripped that stripedog's head and bathed in her blood! I was about to gouge her eyes out when you woke me up."

"Dreaming of killing is one thing,' replied the raven. "Taking the life of a real creature is another, much more satisfying event.

Sarika emerged from her tent, carrying her hula hoop-like weapon. Her tent was relatively close to where the horde had gathered for battle, but what she saw disappointed her. "I have to wait all the way in the back before I can kill somebeast?"

"Let this be a lesson to you," said Devadas. "Don't stay up late thinking of uses for hare ears."

"Well I don't wanna wait behind those scared weaklings!" hissed the ferret. "If they're gonna go that way, then I'll just cut around them!" She hurried out of the camp, heading towards Salamandastron in a wide right arc.

* * *

Several yards up the beach, the beach was flooded in with hares (Along with Isaac and his friends) with Lady Rhea at the head of the front column, who carried her signature weapon, a large scythe with a spiked butt, in her paws. She wore a dark green battle tunic, which contrasted her ever increasing red eyes.

Every creature marching near the badger could tell that the Bloodwrath was beginning to overtake her, as they all took a couple steps away from her.

"Something tells me we won't have to do much of the fighting," Hardy whispered to Isaac.

The hedgehog nodded in agreement as a cheeky grin grew across his face. "Almost makes me feel sorry fer thae vermin…almost."

Without warning, Lady Rhea charged down the beach, bellowing the famous Laong Patrol war cry. Eulaliaaaaaa!" Not even getting halfway to the vermin, a large, bear trap-like contraption sprung up from the ground, clamping onto Rhea's entire right leg, its spikes digging into her flesh.

"Let's see that stripedog fight now wi' her leg torn up!" shouted Farrar. "Victory is mine!"

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! War scenes are usually serious, so i decided to attempt some comic relief beforehand. I also thought that it would be unlikely for Ignatius to lead his comrades into war, so that's where Lieutenant Wyatt come it, though I'm not sure if he'll become an notable character or not. Only time will tell. Please update!


	14. Play Time Pt1

Ch

**Ch.14**

**Play Time Pt.1**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

While the main Salamandastron force made their way down the beach to engage in combat with the Grey Marauders, Lieutenant Wyatt and his force stood safely hidden from the battle.

Wyatt fondled his moustache with his free paw. "Corporal Ignatius, have they given the signal yet?"

"Not yet sah," replied Ignatius. "Believe me, if they signal went off, I'd be hollering Eulalia and blood-and-vinegar like no other.

The Lieutenant nodded in agreement. "Good point chap. Guess we'll just have to wait a little longer."

Ansel, a tall hare cadet, upon hearing this, rolled his eyes. Leaning in towards his stocky friend, Cyril, standing next to him, he began to whisper to him. "What are we blinkin' waiting here for? The bloody vermin are standing down there like statues!"

Cyril nodded in agreement. "I say we go down there and make ourselves heroes!"

"But what if Ol' Wyatt or Iggy sees us?' asked Lara, a female cadet.

"Don't worry about those chaps," replied Tristan, a skinny cadet. "They're too busy lookin' fer the blinkin' signal. Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile, back down at the shores, the Long Patrol watched in horror as the spiked trap clamped onto Rhea's leg, causing her to fall to the ground while the spikes dug into her skin.

The vermin were on cloud nine, hollering cheers of joy and victory.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Farrar as he waved his large iron sword, nearly injuring some of his horde beasts in the process. "If we can defeat your leader with such ease, then defeating you rabbits will be easier than taking acorns from a baby squirrel! Attack!"

The Grey Marauders charged down the beach, weapons poised for the kill. However, they didn't make it far past where Rhea was laying. More spiked bear traps sprung up from the ground, clamping themselves onto the vermin unlucky enough to trigger them. Since they were designed for a badger, it drove spikes into most of the vermin's body, killing some instantly while others began to bleed internally and externally.

Farrar stopped in place, his good mood already gone. He grabbed Roby, a weasel responsible for setting the traps, by the neck. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Gee sire," replied Roby as he gasped for air. "I didn't know which way th' stripedog would be runnin' down th' shore, so I jus' put traps all over. I was gonna tell ye, but then I started drinkin' and ye know wot happens t' me memory when I drink." The wildcat threw the luckless weasel a few feet ahead of him, causing the vermin to land head first into one of his traps.

"Hahahahaha!" chuckled Isaac as he held his sides. "Ye vermin boneheads crack me up! And by the way kitty, 'tis obvious yer compensatin' fer somethin' wi' that big sword of yours!"

"Yeah, but what now?" asked Edith.

"Eulalia!" The Long Patrol looked down the beach to see Rhea back on her paws, storming down the beach towards the vermin, carrying the bear trap that got her. Much to the Grey Marauder's misfortune, she didn't fall victim to anymore spiked bear traps.

The wildcat, ran down the beach, pushing past his horde beasts to escape. "Retreat! Retreat! Re…" The Badger Lady hurled the bear trap into the air, clamping down on the wildcat's head. The rest of the vermin could only run for their lives as Rhea chased after them in a haze of Bloodwrath.

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of them herself," replied Hardy. "But we should probably go help her.

Aeneas nodded in agreement. "Let's go around this part of the beach and follow them."

* * *

The four wannabe cadets ran past a group of bushes, stopping a clearing. However, they were not alone.

Lana pointed to a ferret and a raven, who were emerging from the other side of the clearing. "Looks like we found a couple of them."

The four hares expected the ferret to cower in fear at their presence, outnumbering her. Instead, a wide, excited grin crossed her face.

"Yay! I found some toys!" exclaimed Sarika. She turned to Devadas. "Can I play with them? I'm itching for some fun!"

"Alright then," replied the raven as he began to fly higher into the sky. "I'll be watching from above. Try not to break them too quickly."

Tristan drew his rapier and charged at the ferret. "Ye can't beat us! Yer weapon's got a giant hole in it!"

Sarika sidestepped the attack and grabbed the hare's sword arm. Forcing his paw the other way, Sarika pushed it inward, causing Tristan to impale himself. "Now you have a giant hole too!"

"You scum!" shouted Cyril as he drew his rapier. "You'll pay for what ye did to Tristan!"

"Silly rabbit," giggled Sarika. "He stabbed himself!" Cyril charged at the ferret, who performed a graceful spin out of the way while swinging her hula hoop-like weapon, slicing the back of his neck open.

Lana decided to take a risk, charging Sarika from the side. However, like before, the ferret simply spun out of the way. This time, she swung her weapon at the ankles of the female hare, severing her Achilles tendons and causing her to fall to the ground. Continuing her spin, Sarika swung her weapon at Lana's throat.

Ansel, the only remaining hare, drew his sword. "Eulaliaaaaaa!" Before he could complete his thrust, Sarika swung her weapon, disarming him. Disarming didn't simply mean causing your opponent to drop his weapon. In this case, it meant that Ansel's arm completely separated from his body. The one-armed hare fell to the ground as a miniature fountain of blood trickled from his arm stump, howling in agony.

Sarika stood over him, an evil grin on her face. "Those other toys broke way too soon. I wanna make you last for a little longer."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. Remember, the contest is still going on. Please R&R!


	15. Play Time Ch2

Ch

**Ch.15**

**Play Time Pt.2**

Welcome to Pt.2! I would have updated yesterday, but there was a death in the family. One of my dogs (I have four, well, three now), Daisy, was put to sleep after thirteen years. She's in a better place now. Also, thank you Warrior4 for reviewing my last chapter. Please follow his example and please R&R!

* * *

Lieutenant Wyatt and Corporeal Ignatius continued to wait for the signal to attack. The cadets were beginning to get anxious, shuffling about impatiently.

The higher ranked hare stroked his moustache as he watched the battle on the shore continued. "You don't even have to be down there to know that Lady Rhea's gone into the blinkin' bloodwrath. I doubt we're getting that signal." Some cadets groaned aloud, disappointed that they wouldn't get to see any action.

"Hush! Silence in the ranks!" snapped Wyatt. He examined the line briefly before questioning, "Where are Ansel and his chums?"

One of the cadets turned to the lieutenant. "Do ye think they snuck off to join the fray?"

"A sure hope not," replied Wyatt, though deep down, he knew that was the answer.

"Then let's not waste time, wot!" said Ignatius as he sheathed his rapier. "I'll go fetch those troublemakers. I used to be a runner doncha know?"

Wyatt nodded at the Corporeal. "Right, bring 'em back soon. I'll think of a punishment for them while you're gone."

Ignatius threw a salute before running off, kicking up a cloud of dust behind him. "From the way the battle's going, I'm sure they'll be okay."

* * *

Hares were notorious for being quick on their paws, easily running down anybeast that tried to escape. Hardy, Aeneas, Edith and Isaac (despite his girth), were also fairly speedy, but none of them could catch up to Rhea in her berserk state.

"Ye wouldn't 'appen t' know when she's gonna stop, right?" asked Aeneas as he hopped over the decapitated form of a ferret.

"No clue chap," replied Darius as he stepped in a puddle of blood, sending crimson everywhere. "But she's gotta snap out of it eventually."

Isaac panted as he followed behind the hare. "Ah 'ope that soon, 'cause ah can't run much longer!"

"I think there's only one way to do this," noted Edith as she sidestepped a disembowel rat. "We have to find a way to knock her out."

"Are ye sure that's possible?" asked Aeneas. "If she hasn't passed out from th' pain from that trap she got 'erself into, I dunno wot we can do t' get 'er t' stop!"

Darius leaped over a weasel who was looking for his severed arm. "But what about the vermin?"

"I don't think they'll be coming back," answered Hardy. They're just glad to get out with their lives. We just have to try our best to catch up to her and hit her hard enough to knock her unconscious. On three, we charge full speed at her. One…two…"

Rhea suddenly began to slow down, lowering her weapon until she came to a complete stop. "That's right…vermin…stay out…" She swayed momentarily before collapsing to the ground.

Hardy was the first to reach her. "Well, that was easier than I thought. The rest began to catch, standing around the unconscious form of their leader.

"So, what now?" asked Aeneas.

Edith began to examine Rhea's injured leg. "Getting her to Salamandastron's infirmary, idiot! We can't let this get infected."

"You mean we have to lug her all the way back?" asked the hare cadet as he looked all the way at the mountain in the distance. "That's over a mile away and she's huge!"

Isaac gave the hare a hearty pat on the back. "A lesson fer life laddie, ne'er call a maid fat, especially one wi' anger like that. Have fun carryin' her. I'd like thae honor of doin' so, but I wouldn't want tae spike her, naow would ah?"

* * *

Sarika rested her head in her free paw as she sighed unhappily. "Awww, he broke too early." She picked up Ansel's decapitated head and tossed it away. "Oh well, I guess I'm done with you." Ansel's head rolled briefly before coming to a stop at Ignatius's footpaws.

The corporeal drew his blade. "Bloody scum…they were only cadets! Barely in the mid teen seasons!"

A smile grew across Sarika's face as she stood up. "Oh goody! You look like a fun toy! I hope you last longer than the others I played with."

"Toy?" Ignatius repeated in disgust. "You think this is some sort of twisted game?"

"Of course silly," replied Sarika as she playfully spun her hula-hoop-like weapon around her arm. "You see, life's just a game." Her cheerful smile faded into a grimace of anger. "And you're about to lose!" She stopped her weapon from spinning, swinging it at a downward angle at Ignatius. He quickly guarded himself before stepping out of the way, stabbing at the ferret's face.

She quickly dodged, stepping back a few paces. "Congrats! I think you've officially last longer than any of those fragile toys I played with earlier!"

"Shut up!" shouted the hare as he continued to stab swiftly and repeatedly at her body.

Despite his efforts, he couldn't manage to scratch her, much to Sarika's amusement. "What's wrong? Can't you cut me? Does it make you angry that you can't? I guess you're just as pathetic as those other toys! Mayhaps you'll even scream like a babe like my last toy when I cut off his limbs!"

"I said shut up!" barked Ignatius as he stabbed at her once more, this time, nicking her side. The ferret staggered back a few paces. Instead of growling in anger, she began to laugh maniacally. Taking her free paw, she wiped it on her wound and licked her bloody paw. "Yes, that's it! More! Give me more!" She looked at Ignatius and smiled. "Think you can do it again?" The corporeal slashed at Sarika, who duck the blade, slicing at his shins. Upon letting his guard down, the ferret delivered a lick to the chin, knocking the hare on his back.

Sarika frowned at the hare. "I was hoping for more fun than this, but you've only hit me once! Don't make me kill you know, 'cause then the fun will end." She kicked at the downed hare, who grabbed her footpaw. Forcing her footpaw back, Sarika stumbled backwards off balance.

Quickly hopping to his paws, Ignatius ran towards the ferret, delivering a dropkick to her chest. Getting off the ground, the hare readied his sword. "Fun enough for ye?"

"Wot's going on over there?"

"Sounds like two beasts are goin' at it!"

"Hoho! Ah've ne'er gone at it wi' me wife outdoors!"

"Isaac, that's not what he meant by 'goin' at it'!"

The ferret began to hit the ground angrily. "No no no! How dare they ruin my playtime! It was about to get interesting!" As she got to her paws, Ignatius slashed at her head. Quickly dodging, she delivered a kick to the back of his leg, causing Ignatius to fall.

Putting two fingers in her mouth, she released a high pitched whistle. Sticking her free paw into the air, she glared at the corporeal. "You're lucky I didn't get to finish playing with you! I was going to have so much fun breaking you slowly!" Her mad snarl transformed into a cheerful grin with a blink of an eye. "But you should stay on the ground like that. The look suits you!" Sarika was quickly swept away, Devadas clinging to her free arm, tightly, yet not hard enough to hurt her. The ferret released a eerie laugh as she and her raven caretaker flew higher into the sky, away from the Salamandastron.

The rest of the hares began to hurry to Ignatius's aid as he slammed his fist on the ground. "Dammit!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter. The contest is still going on, so feel free to give it a try. Please R&R!


	16. A Favor

Ch

**Ch.16**

**A Favor**

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far! Your opinion means a lot to mean so I can improve my writing. Me being a better writer equals better stories you get to read. Please R&R!

* * *

Nadia, one of Salamandastrons' infirmary keepers, exited the room, bowing to Lieutenant Wyatt. "Lady Rhea's awake. You may speak to her if you wish, but not for too long. I know we have to listen to everything she says, but even though she says so, she's quite tired."

"Thank you miss," replied Wyatt before entering the room. Rhea sat up in her bed by the window, her leg wrapped in a multitude of bandages. The lieutenant threw a salute. "I'm here with the report marm."

"Please don't call me marm," said Rhea. "It makes me sound older than I really am. What were the casualties on our side?"

Wyatt cleared his throat before answering. "Apparently, one of the bloody vermin went off on her own and ended up killing four of the cadets."

Rhea shook her head solemnly. "Nadia informed me of their deaths a few minutes ago. It was too soon for Ansel and his friends. Have they been put to rest?"

"The service was a couple hours ago," replied Wyatt. A few minutes filled with awkward silence passed before the lieutenant spoke up. "Well, other than that, we had no other fatalities. Now that those vermin have been taken care of, we can help Hardy and his friends with those slaves, wot. 'Tis been a while since I've been out at sea.

The Badger Lady attempted to get out of the bed. "I'll be ready to go by dawn, I just need to prepare my weapon…"

"Don't be such a blinkin' fool," said Wyatt as he pushed her back onto the bed. "You're in no condition to go anywhere anytime soon. That leg of yours is pretty banged up, wot."

"Rhea chuckled. "You and Nadia are making such a big deal over a few scratches."

"Scratches?" repeated Wyatt. "Those scratches will leave you with a limp for the rest of your bally seasons! Don't worry Rhea, I'll lead the battle against those blinkin' slavers." A knock rang out from the door.

Rhea turned her head to the sound of the noise. "Come in!" Hardy entered the room, bowing respectfully. "Good evening Lady Rhea. Feeling better?"

Instead of allowing the Badger Lady to answer the question, the lieutenant shot back with one of his own. "What brings you here Hardy?"

"I wanted to thank Rhea for all she's done for us," replied the squirrel. "And if it's not too much, I have another request."

The badger nodded to the Redwaller. "Of course, what is it?"

"I know I'm being a bit of a worrywart," began Hardy. "But since I left, Redwall's a bit unprotected. If it's not too much trouble, can you send a few of your Long Patrol to Redwall?"

"A few?" repeated Rhea. "I'll give you a score of hares! Redwall has been great to us here at Salamandastron. As for your battle against the slavers, Wyatt and two score hares shall accompany you. I'm sure with you two and Isaac leading, you'll be a fearsome force."

"Isaac?" asked the hare. "The Highlander?"

Rhea nodded. "I know you don't know him that well, but he's one of the most tactical and intelligent creatures I've ever fought along side with. He may look slow, but his speed and sword skills can even present me with a challenge.

Hardy nodded in agreement. "Isaac does behave a bit differently and his mannerisms are a bit strange, but anybeast who underestimates him is a fool. I'm sure his unusual personality is simply a front." All three creatures' ears perked up as a shriek sounded from down the hall.

Hardy and Wyatt (Rhea had no choice but to stay in bed due to her injuries) hurried down the hallway until reaching the naked form of Isaac unconscious on the ground and Edith, along with a group of female hare wrapped in towels, picked quills from their paws.

"W-What happened here?" asked the lieutenant, looking away from the hedgehog's open legs. "And can somebeast please get him a towel?"

Aeneas, holding a towel around his waist, threw another towel over Isaac's lower body. "Allow me t' explain wot 'appened. Isaac an' I were about t' get a bath when he remembers he forgot soap. While we're in th' bathing area, he asks th' others if they had soap, but none o' 'em did, so Mr. Smart 'ere decides t' go t' th' maids' bathing area, completely nude, t' ask fer soap. I'm guessin' ye can guess wot 'appened next."

Edith yanked a quill out of her foot paw. "I knew hittin' him would get me spiked, but after having to put up with him and seeing…that, it was worth it since I got to knock some sense into him!"

Wyatt looked suspiciously at Hardy. "'Tactical and intelligent' are the words I heard used to describe Mr. Ashford."

Hardy chuckled nervously. "I'm sure he's just faking his lack of thinking."

Munroe walked down the hall, yawning before rubbing sleep from his eye. "That was a guid nap! Wot'd ah miss?" He looked to see his father unconscious on the ground, Aeneas restraining Edith from kicking Isaac. "Somethin' tells me ah should be happy ah slept through that."

* * *

Cyan went to wipe her brow, only to remember for the hundredth time that she was still handcuffed to the tiller of the _Tideryder_. Although she stood in the baking sun or drenching rain, being the tiller slave had its advantages. She got a better view of the ocean, fresh air, and the vermin made sure that she wouldn't die, giving her more food and water than the oar slaves.

She strained her neck to look back at the last bit of land she could see. "Wow, I've never been so far out at see before! It'd be really exciting if I wasn't a slave aboard a pirate ship! Well, it is actually kinda exciting, but not in a good way. I wonder how far I am from land? I'm pretty sure that mountain thing back there was Salamandastron. It's so far, I can barely see it! I'm kinda hot. Why is it so hot out?" The rat guard standing by Cyan was sorely tempted to ram his spear into either himself or Cyan. Either way, he wouldn't have to listen to her speak anymore.

"I wonder if we'll see another seagull," the shrew continued. "I hope it doesn't come to attack me, 'cause that would hurt and I can't move or…is that a black seagull?"

Devadas released Sarika, allowing her to land on the deck before landing himself. "Good thing we found a ship. I don't think I could have flown for much longer."

Sarika was practically squirming with delight as the crewbeasts began to surround her and her faithful caretaker. "Look at all the toys I can play with!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The part with Munroe was simply to remind the readers that Munroe was drugged by Isaac before the battle, therefore sleeping throughout the events in the past couple chapters. As for Isaac's part in this chapter, that was my attempt at comic relief. This is the last chance to try the contest! Once I put up the next chapter, the answers will be revealed! Please R&R!


	17. Luck of Lemuel

Ch

**Ch.17**

**Luck of Lemuel**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

_Extract from the writings of Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_

_I remember on beautiful summer days like this, the Abbey would be full of life, joy, and happiness. We'd have lunch out in the gardens, Dibbuns stuffing themselves with strawberries, friends catching up with each other, but in times like this, it simply isn't possible. I know my daughter, Abbess Joan, is doing her best to keep everybeast calm, but they just don't seems to listen to her like they did with Abbot Grayson (may he rest in peace). With only two days left until our Abbey Warrior (who isn't here) is to do battle with Fingal the Evanescent, it just makes them worry more. However, we still believe that Martin's words shall hold true and brings us a savior, one that will defeat the assassin and his horde. If you excuse me, I believe that awful Brother Veli is talking poorly of my daughter again. A mother's work is never done._

_Phoebe, Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country._

* * *

Although Redwall didn't have time to enjoy the wonderful weather outside, Lemuel was having quite a pleasant walk. The thin mouse hummed to himself as he continued to walk down the dirt path, looking up at the sky. "Ah, 'tis a fine morn' t' be alive. Mayhaps luck'll be like th' sun an' shine upon me, instead of bein' like a bee an' stingin' me in th' rear…as usual."

Lemuel didn't have the best luck in the world. Owning distastefully yellow teeth, disgusting brownish fur, and less muscle than an anorexic teenage girl, he didn't have his looks going for him. It seemed even Mother Nature was against him. Throughout his life, he had been stung at least fifteen times every season (minus winter), almost squashed by a falling tree…twice, and, in his opinion, nobeast had been the victim of falling bird droppings more than he had. "Call me crazy, but I feel like t'day's gonna be better than usual!"

Little did he know, somebeast was watching him from afar, concealed by Mossflower's shrubbery. Deathflash, a rat and an assassin in Fingal's horde, licked his lips as he slowly unsheathed his scimitar.

"That 'un must be from da Abbey," Deathflash said to himself as he watched the mouse walk by. He slowly took a step forward, his paw crushing a twig on the ground.

Lemuel's ears perked up as he turned towards the sound of the noise. 'Ello? Is somebeast there?" With the element of surprise gone, the rat dashed towards the mouse.

"Oh dear!" shouted Lemuel as he covered his face, turning away in an attempt to not see his end. After a few seconds pasted, Lemuel opened one eye, only to cover it up once again and take a few more steps away from Deathflash. Apparently, the rat had tripped over his paws, causing him to fall upon his blade, which had gone through his face.

Another one of Lemuel's faults was that he couldn't stand the sight of blood, let alone dead bodies. The stench of death had already wafted into his nostrils, churning his stomach. Not wanting anyone else to see what happened to the rat, the mouse apprehensively grabbed the vermin by the ankles and dragged him into the bushes. "I know he's a murderin' piece o' filth," Lemuel muttered to himself as he brushed his bloody paws on his mustard tunic. "But he's still deserves a lil' dignity." He suddenly leaned forward, vomiting on the dead rat.

"Well, so much fer dignity," moaned the mouse as he wiped vomit from his whiskers. He released a groan as he looked down at his right footpaw. "Great, got it all o'er me sandal too! This _would_ happen t' me." Flicking his ruined sandal off, he hopped over to the stream, washing the vomit and blood off of him.

During his brief bath, Lemuel couldn't help but look back at the sword protruding out of Deathflash. What if an attack like this were to happen again? "Well, it's not like he's gonna use it again," Lemuel muttered to himself as he walked over to the bushes, grasping the sword in his paws. He slowly began to pull it out of the corpse, muttering 'ew' repeatedly to himself until if came loose, sending him on his rump.

After wiping repeatedly on the grass, the mouse smiled with satisfaction, tucking the scimitar under the thin strip of rope that served as an unneeded belt. "Heh, now I look like th' real deal!" He quickly drew his weapon, accidentally severing his belt in the process. He swung it left and right clumsily before swinging it into the ground, making his paws go numb. "Ow! Stupid piece of rusty junk!"

* * *

Two sentries, a squirrel and a hedgehog, stood on the north side wall of Redwall, holding makeshift spears. They were quite aware that at any moment, an assassin could appear and take their lives, but they couldn't help but stand lazily.

"Ugh, I'd much rather be in the kitchens or something," whined the hedgehog. "At least I could find a decent place to catch a bit of sleep!"

"How could ye sleep at a time like this?" asked the squirrel. "We're at war! Ye sleep, ye die!"

The hedgehog glared at the squirrel. "Gee, thank ye fer makin' me even more scared!" He looked out at the path, straining his eyes. "What's that?"

"Are ye trying to get me to play 'I spy' with ye again?" asked the squirrel agitatedly. "We've played at least ten times already!"

"This ani't no game," replied the hedgehog. "I think somebeast is comin'!"

The squirrel gripped his spear tighter, ducking behind the wall. "Oh dear! Is it one of those assassins?"

The hedgehog shook his spiky head. "No…looks more like a mouse from here."

"Well, in that case, we better let 'im in!" said the squirrel as he hurried for the stairs. "Don't want 'im out there with all those assassins about!"

The squirrel, accompanied by Brother Veli, quickly opened the door, revealing Lemuel. The mouse quickly walked inside. "'Ello there, th' name's Lemuel. Look, I'm a traveler an' as ye can see an' smell, I could use a bath and mayhaps a bit o fo…"

"You…" said Veli dreamily as he took a step forward towards the mouse. "You're the one Martin spoke of! The one who is destined to save our people!"

Lemuel gave the brother a confused look. "What?"

"Y-You're a mouse who's missing a sandal and has a blade still bloody from slaying vermin!" noted Veli as he grasped Lemuel's paws. "You're our warrior hero!"

"Um, I think there's been some sort o' misunderstandin'," replied Lemuel. "I'm not a warrior…"

"Come now!" said Veli as he pulled the mouse away from the gate. "We'll give ye the best clothes we have and all the food ye can eat!"

A smile grew across Lemuel's face, revealing revolting yellowed teeth. "All I can eat?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Veli. "Now, what were you saying?"

Lemuel gulped nervously. "I-I said I'm not a warrior…er, with a small appetite! I just slew a score of bloodthirsty vermin, I'm starving!"

"_I guess t'day really is me lucky day!" _thought Lemuel. "Um, can I also get a new pair o' sandals?"

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Expect Lemuel to appear in future chapters.

And now, without further ado, here are the answers for my little contest!

When Martin tells Joan that she's not suppose to be like Grayson, she's supposed to be herself, that is from Simba's talk with his father, Mufasa, in The Lion King. Congrats to Warrior4 since he was the only one to answer that one correctly! The second reference comes from Greek Mythology. Jason, leader of the Argonauts, arrives into town wearing only one sandal. The king of the town is told that the one who enters the town wearing one sandal would be destined to be his nemesis.

Please R&R!


	18. True Warriors and Partners

Ch

**Ch.18**

**True Warriors and Partners**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Just a heads up, I'm leaving for the beach on the 9th, and might not be able to update there, so this might be my last update for the next two weeks. Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

News of Martin's prophesized savior spread quickly though the Abbey. Several Redwallers gathered in Cavern Hole where Lemuel shoveled down plate after plate of food. "I don't think I've e'er 'ad such good food afore!"

"And you may have as much as you like," replied a thrilled Brother Veli. "A warrior recognized by the great Martin is welcome to anything he desires."

Lemuel held up his mug. "In that case, I'm gonna need more ale!"

Joan walked hurriedly to the table, bowing respectfully to the mouse. "Hello there."

"Well, look who decided to show up," replied Veli coldly. "Of course you'd be the last creature in Redwall to come greet such an important figure."

The young Abbess glared at the squirrel brother before turning back to Lemuel, who hadn't bothered to take a break from eating to acknowledge her. "My name is Joan, Abbess of Redwall. Welcome to the Abbey!"

Lemuel finally looked up at Joan, his face smeared with pie filling. "Oh, hi. The name's Lemuel." He held up his mug to her. "Got any more ale?"

The squirrel took it apprehensively. "Um, sure." She walked over Cade, the Cellarhog, and handed him the mug. "Um, more ale for Lemuel please."

"I dunno if a should," replied Cade as he took the mug. "This'll be 'is seventh. I bet he's getting' a lil' tipsy by now."

As Cade headed down the stairs into the cellar, Phoebe walked up to her daughter, pointing to the table where Lemuel was seated. "Is that the warrior everybeast has been talking about?"

Joan nodded. "It's weird thought. He doesn't exactly seem like the warrior type. Warriors are usually honorable beasts, but he came off a little rude to me. And second, warriors should always be alert. Sure, they can have a drink or two, but Lemuel's gonna have quite the headache tomorrow morning."

Her mother rubbed her back reassuringly. "Come now dear. You're not supposed to judge a book by its cover. I mean, look at Isaac."

The Abbess nodded understandingly. "Yeah, but still…"

"Och, ah agree wi' ye lassie," replied Isobel as she walked over to the two squirrels. "Take a look at 'is blade. A warrior always takes guid care o' 'is blade, but that un's rusted an' chipped."

Joan nodded in agreement. "Is he really the one Martin spoke of?"

* * *

Tamar looked up from her desk once more as the death cry of one of the crew mates echoed throughout the ship. "Great, that's th' eighth one so far." The searat knew that Sarika had once again slain another one of her crewmates. They were lucky to obtain such a powerful fighter, but the ferret couldn't hold off on her little urges.

Devadas flew through the doors to the Captain's quarters, Sarika's ring blade hanging from his talons. "Excuse me for barging in without knocking. Doing so is a bit difficult for me. I must also apologize once again for Sarika's little outbursts. As you can see, I've confiscated her weapon and gave her something shiny to play with. That'll keep her busy for a while."

"Let's jus' hope that shiny thing ain't a dagger," chuckled Tamar. "And don't apologize, ye sound like a weakling. Besides, I hate those idiots anyways. At least Sarika's interesting."

"Yes, I believe she's used the same word to describe you," replied the raven. "That's a good thing…for now."

The captain propped her foot paws up on her desk. "So, how'd yew two meet an' why hasn't she killed ye yet?"

"Forgive me if I don't remember all the details," Devadas as he dropped Sarika's weapon to the side of the room. "It's been quite some time since I've told this story. Many seasons ago, I was part of an army know as the Shadows of Oblivion, a horde of mercenaries. We ravens made a partnership with them dating to the beginning to time, with one raven being assigned to a fighter once they came of age. I was finally assigned as Sarika's partner, but I wasn't the first. Apparently, her first four raven partners either were killed by her or refused to look after her."

Tamar shrugged. "Who knew killers started out so young?"

The raven nodded before continuing. "When I met her, the first words out of her mouth were 'You look like a fun toy, I wonder how long you'll last?'. She tried for an entire season to kill me. I became accustomed to her violent mood swings, sleeping with one eye open, constantly looking over my shoulder. But then that fateful day arrived. A group of woodland warriors from a far away village came and waged war against us. I've never seen Sarika smile as happily as she did that day. Together, side by side, we took down numerous adversaries until we were the only two left alive on the battlefield. She turned to me, he face smeared with blood, and said 'you're a fun toy, so I'll keep you around for a little while, but one day, I vow to break you into pieces.' We traveled the world from then on, searching for creatures to kill."

"Wait, she want t' kill ye?" asked Tamar as she took her foot paws off her desk. "Why are ye stayin' around her? Ye know ye can slay 'er anytime ye want, right?"

Devadas nodded. "I could. Look, I understand if you don't want Sarika to stay much longer. Once you make your stop, we'll stay out of your life forever. It's probably best if you like living."

"Th' next place we're stoppin' is th' King's palace t' deliver th' slaves," replied Tamar. "But I know how t' keep Sarika happy."

She had the raven's undivided attention. "I'm listening."

"Ye'll see once we get t' th' castle,' replied Tamar, a smile crossing her features. A cry of agony arose from outside the door, accompanied by the joyful giggles from Sarika.

Devadas poked his head out the door before looking back at Tamar. "Excuse me, I have to take the corpse away from Sarika. Apparently, she's found a way to kill him with the shiny object I gave her." He exited the room, hurrying over to Sarika. "I applaud your creativity, but you're not supposed to stick a coin in there! How did you sharpen it so quickly?"

* * *

I know this chapter was kinda filler-ish, but I hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	19. Dark Night

Ch

**Ch.19**

**Dark Night**

Hello readers! Thanks for all the reviews and hit for the last chapter! Obviously, I haven't left for the beach yet and have time for one last update. Please R&R!

* * *

The moon hung in the night sky over the Abbey, flooding the windows with its nocturnal light. Joan walked down the hallways quietly. "Tomorrow's the last night fall, then the battle begins."

She stopped in front of the infirmary door, about to knock when Veli opened it and exited. "What are _you_ doing here? Our savior is sleeping peacefully in there and I don't want you to wake him!"

"Sleeping peacefully?" repeated Alice with a snort. "His snores are like blinkin' thunder wot! He drank so much, we had to carry him up here. A score of screeching seagulls couldn't wake the blighter."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I was speaking to you," growled the male squirrel before shutting the door. He turned back to Joan. "Now then, why are you here?"

"I was going to ask Lemuel if he knew of Redwall current threat," replied the female squirrel.

Veli rolled his eyes at her. "Well obviously he knows! Martin must have told him when he visited Lemuel in his dreams."

"Are you sure?" asked Joan with her paws on her hips. "Look, I know you're still sore about Father Abbot choosing me to be Abbess, but just put that anger aside for a moment and answer me honestly, do you really think Lemuel's the one Martin spoke of?"

The male squirrel chuckled wryly. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit tired so my auditory processing might be a bit off, but from what I hear, it sounds like you're denying the words of Martin!"

"I'm not denying them!" hissed the female squirrel. "I just think we're misinterpreting them."

"Really?" asked Veli as he folded his arms. "Let's go over his words from your dream, shall we? Martin said that a mouse wearing one sandal and wielding a sword still bloody from battle would come to rescue us. Is that not a perfect description of Lemuel?"

Joan opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. A few moments pasted before the female squirrel spoke. "Mayhaps it's only a coincidence?"

"A coincidence?" repeated Veli with a snort of disdain. "A leader shouldn't think so foolishly. You best leave this war business up to adults, not children like you!" Feeling quite satisfied with himself, the male squirrel walked away.

With Veli out of earshot, Joan growled as she stamped her paw on the ground repeatedly in rage. "That Brother Veli is getting on my last nerve! I know Lemuel's not the one Martin spoke of, I just know it! I'll show him, I'll show everyone that Lemuel's nothing but a fake!"

The infirmary door opened, allowing Alice to poke her head out. "That's lovely Joan, but 'tis a bit late and ye might wanna keep your voice down. And don't talk to yourself, 'tis a bit creepy."

* * *

Joan's eyes opened slowly, the scenery slowly coming into focus. She was once again beside the tapestry of Martin.

"Somebeast is a bit troubled the evening." Joan sat up and looked to her right to see Martin sitting besides her. The squirrel sighed with relief. "Oh thank goodness you're here Martin! I have so much on my plate right now, I'm overwhelmed! Veli's being unnecessarily rude, then I have this problem with Lemuel, and to top it all off, there's only one nightfall left until Fingal strikes! What am I supposed to do?"

Martin chuckled. "Joan, if I keep telling you what to do, you'll never learn anything."

"Um, can I start learning after the war?" asked the squirrel. "Isn't this the part of the dream when you tell me vital advice?"

"It is," replied Martin as he got up from his seat. "And I just did." The room surrounded with light, blinding Joan.

* * *

The Abbess sat up in her bed, sunlight bursting into the room. "I-I guess I'm on my own then."

* * *

Isaac, Munroe, Edith, and Ignatius looked up at the cloudy night sky as they stood on the _Waveshark. _Several hares whizzed by, busying themselves with any work that needed to be done.

"Isn't she a beauty?" asked Wyatt as he joined Isaac and his friends. "She was built for speed and this gust is quickening the bally pace!"

"Um, should we be worried about the weather?" asked Edith as she glanced up at the dark sky once more. "Looks like we're in for a nasty storm."

Isaac gave her a hearty pat on the back. "Don't worry lassie. We've got an otter at thae tiller! If anybeast knows a thing or two aboot ships, 'tis Aeneas."

Edith glared at the hedgehog. "Did I say you could touch me?" Before any violence could occur, Hardy sped over to the group, a telescope in his paw. "I think I've spotted a ship dead ahead." Ignatius took the telescope from him and looked through it, gazing far out. Sure enough, a ship was visible, despite the dark weather. A vermin-ish Jolly Roger flag hung on its mast. "Vermin."

"Are we gonna battle again?" asked Munroe. "Ah still don't 'ave me own weapon."

"If we keep going at this speed, we should reach them in a couple of hours," replied Wyatt. "Battle seems inevitable. This could be the ship Aeneas was talking about, so we should be prepared for a rescue operation."

Isaac looked over at his son. "In other words, thae answer's yes."

* * *

A weasel pushed open the door to Tamar's quarters, a telescope in his paws. "Cap'n! Ye…"

"I swear t' th' demons o' Hellgates,' growled the searat as she grabbed her two swords. "Knock or else me swords'll make sure ye can't make any dimwitted offspring!"

"Oooh! Can I watch?" asked Sarika, who sat on a barrel next to Devadas.

The weasel took a couple steps back. "But Cap'n, we've spotted a ship. It's got rabbits in it!"

Sarika leaped off the barrel. "Yaaaay! The bunnies came back to play with me!" She looked over at Tamar. "Can I play with them?"

A slow smile crept upon the face of the searat. "Slow th' ship down, take down the sails."

"But Cap'n," whined the weasel. "The king…"

"Th' king can wait a lil' longer,' replied Tamar. "I think we should give those rabbits a warm welcome, th' last welcome they'll ever get!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	20. Battle at Sea Pt1

Ch

**Ch.20**

**Battle at Sea Pt.1**

I'm finally back from out of town! I'll try to update when I can, but since school starts for me on the 25th, I have to start working on the unnecessary complicated and annoyingly time consuming summer reading project. Please R&R!

* * *

Thunder rumbled dangerously, alerting both ships of the incoming storm. However, bad weather was the last of either side's problems.

Hardy looked onward at the _Tideryder_. We'll be within reach of them any minute now." He looked around the busy ship deck. "Where's Isaac?"

"Hiding his kid," replied Edith as she toyed with her weapon of choice. "Maybe he'll do us a favor and hide too, though I'd be kinda hard for a fat blob like him to hide."

"Still a bit upset about the incident at Salamandastron?' asked Hardy rhetorically. "Just let it go, you shouldn't be angry at him."

Edith raised her eyebrow at the squirrel. "Whatever, besides, if you think I'm mad, take a look at Aeneas." The otter was gripping his weapon so tightly, Hardy could swear he heard the halberd cracking. His facial expression was something out of a deadly nightmare.

"I can't really blame him," replied Hardy with a sympathetic sigh. "He's sure these are the vermin who killed his holt. I don't think anybeast is gonna stop him from shedding the blood of his enemies tonight.

"Slaughter!" Several pirates, holding onto ropes, swung into the _Waveshark_, drawing their blades in midair. Some of the hares didn't have time to move out of the way before vermin were upon them.

Hardy drew his sword, standing back to back with Edith. "Care to join me?"

"Well, it's not like I have a choice in the matter," replied the mouse. A rat slashed at her with scimitar, though she quickly sidestepped, jabbing her tonfa into her opponent's side. After withdrawing her weapon from the corpse, she turned quickly, blocking the blow from a ferret's dagger. Noticing his opponent's paws were preoccupied, the ferret kicked at the mouse. Edith, still blocking with her left tonfa, used her right arm to grab the vermin's leg before slashing him across the through with her right tonfa.

Edith pushed over the dead body and ducked as a fox tried to decapitate her with his axe. The fox didn't have time to stop himself before Hardy delivered a powerful slash to the pirate's chest. The squirrel turned back around, defending himself from a stoat's rapier. Hardy forced his blade forward, knocking the stoat off balance, before swiftly slashing the rapier in two. The stoat looked at his severed weapon briefly before running away from his adversary, jumping over the side of the ship into the rough water below.

* * *

Devadas flew over the _Waveshark_, carrying Sarika by her arms in his talons gently. It already began to drizzle lightly, a taste of what was about to come.

"Okay, I'm gonna play now!" exclaimed Sarika cheerfully. "You can drop me off here!"

"Have fun," replied the raven as he released the ferret. "I have to get inside. This rain won't do my feathers any good."

* * *

Ignatius hopped high into the air, delivering a neck-snapping kick to an advancing weasel. Upon landing, he lunged forward, impaling a nearby fox. "Alright then, who's next!" Sarika landed a couple feet in front of him, a wide grin on her face.

The hare took a step back. "You again? I thought you ran away!"

"I haven't finished playing with you silly!" replied Sarika. Her smile quickly faded away to a toothy snarl. "This time I'll be sure to break you!"

* * *

Isaac had instructed Munroe to hide in the Captain's quarters, but the young hedgehog couldn't help but peek though the door, watching the battle outside. "Yes, that's it, get 'im! Och, that's gonna 'urt in thae mornin'…nice block! Now attack 'im! Ha!" A weasel, losing his footing on the damp deck, slipped into the doors of the Captain's quarters, tumbling inside. He looked up to see Munroe backing away.

The young hedgehog chuckled nervously. "Umm, ah'm just a figment o' yer imagination." However, the weasel, wielding a dirk and shield, quickly rose to his paws and ran after Munroe. The Highlander ran to the side of the room, grabbing a paw stool. He tossed it at the vermin's paws, causing the weasel to face plant. Not knowing what to do next, the panicking hedgehog picked up the Weasel's dropped shield and struck his foe in the head.

Munroe tossed the shield aside as he noticed blood trickling from the pirate's head. "Funny, me dad said ye vermin were thickheaded." It took a few moments for Munroe to realize that the weasel was no longer living. He staggered back a couple paces, his face becoming green. "Yep, gonna vomit again."

* * *

The rain had transformed from a light misting to a heavy downpour, soaking anybeast outside. Cyan, cuffed to the wheel, couldn't go anywhere to shield herself from Mother Nature's wrath. "I know I've been thirsty, but this is more water than I need! My fur's getting soak and it'll take forever to dry! But if I wanted dry fur, then it'll have to be hot again so then I'd get thirsty and repeat the cycle." She stuck out her foot paw, tripping a rat running by her. "Ha! I did something good! I wish I could do more, but I'm stuck here. I'm tired of being stuck here, it's really annoying! And so are flies. I hate it when they buzz around you for no good reason. I just wanna squash them, but they're too fast. How can something so tiny…" Her chains suddenly fell to the water-covered ground. She looked over at a smiling Isaac.

"There, yer free tae go,' said the hedgehog.

"Oh my goodness!" squealed Cyan. "You're the nicest hedgehog I've ever met! Actually, I haven't met that many hedgehogs to be honest. There's one who's an oar slave below us, but he was mean to me for no reason. He said something about me talking a lot. Do I talk a lot?" Before Isaac could answer her question, he hollered in surprised pain, rubbing his stinging backside. He turned around to see an agitated Drobaz.

He stamped his paw down on the wooden deck. "Hey, that's my slave!"

"Och, sorry lil' laddie, but ah don't see yer name on 'er," replied Isaac as he drew his blade. "Ah'd ask ye tae pick on somebeast yer own size, but…" The Highlander broke into laughter, holding his sides.

Drobaz growled at the hedgehog. "Shut up! I'm not small!" He swung his whip at Isaac, who held his dirk up, the whip wrapping around the blade. With a strong tug, Isaac pulled the tiny weasel inward before grabbing hold of him. "Up ye go!" The hedgehog hurled Drobaz into the air until he fell face first into the railing and plummeted to the ocean below.

"Thae ocean'll do 'im guid," Isaac said to Cyan as he unwound the whip from his dirk and tossed it into the water. "He prob'ly needed a bath."

"You can say that again!" exclaimed the shrew. "He smelled like fish! And butt. He smelled like a fish butt. I've never smelled a fish butt, but I bet that's what he smelled like. Have you ever…?"

"Let's talk when we get back tae thae ship," suggested Isaac. "Wait, do fish 'ave rears?"

* * *

Tamar looked to her left, right, and in front of her. Three hares stood in her way, but she was about to reduce that number to zero. The hare on the right, wielding a spear, shoved his weapon at the sea rat. The Captain swiped at the wooden shaft, breaking it like a twig. She slashed the hare's torso before kicking him over.

Another hare, a saber in her paws, slashed downward at Tamar. The pirate blocked the attack, sending the hare off balance. Using the sword n her right paw, Tamar disarmed her opponent before stabbing the hare with her left sword.

The third hare sprinted at her, his broadsword poised for the kill, but was stopped short as the sea rat shoved her blades into his chest. Raising him over her head, she threw the hare's lifeless body onto the ground.

Aeneas made a mad dash at Tamar, stopping as he was a couple feet from her. "I'll make you pay for your evil deeds! Prepare for Hellgates!"

"Wait a second," said Tamar as she lowered her blades. "Ye look familiar. "ave I killed ye before?"

"Yes, I'm a ghost and I'm back to haunt ye," Aeneas replied sarcastically. He pointed his halberd at Tamar. "Stop talking and just die already!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon. Please R&R!


	21. Battle at Sez Pt2

Ch

**Ch.21**

**Battle at Sea Pt.2**

Welcome to the second part of the 'Battle at Sea' section of my fic! I only have about four days of vacation left, but I'll try to update once more before my summer comes to a close. Please R&R!

* * *

Ignatius and Sarika charged at each other, partially blinded from the onslaught of Mother Nature. The ferret suddenly stopped, crouched down, and shoved her weapon at the advancing hare. Luckily, Ignatius hopped over her, performing a somersault before turning around and thrusting his blade at her. Sarika managed to roll out of the way, but not before the Corporeal nicked her right thigh. The ferret quickly hopped to her paws as Ignatius made another dash at her. This time she was ready, sidestepping out of the way. Having trouble stopping due to the wet conditions, the hare didn't have time to guard as Sarika quickly slashed him across the back.

The ferret was about to deliver the final blow, raising her hula-hoop-like weapon over the hare's neck, but Ignatius still had plenty of fight left in him. Flipping himself onto his back, he kicked out with both of his strong foot paws, knocking Sarika backwards before tripping over a dead rat. Ignatius was quickly advancing, but the ferret thought quickly. Grabbing the dead rat's shield, she tossed it like a Frisbee at the hare. The Corporeal had to display his maximum flexibility, nearly bending himself in half as he leaned backwards. His tactic worked, completely missing him, but striking a weasel in the head, sending him overboard.

"That's was actually kinda neat," Ignatius muttered to himself as stood up straight. Sarika quickly rushed up to him, kicking him in the gut. The hare doubled over, his eyes towards the ground, unable to see Sarika's next move. The ferret kicked the hare onto all fours before slipping her ring-like weapon over his head. Placing her foot paw on the back of Ignatius's neck, she yanked upwards with her weapon, the dull, inner edge of her weapon strangling Ignatius.

"Don't die too quickly," said Sarika as she pulled tighter. "You've barely bled!" Grasping the outer edge of his foe's weapon, Ignatius's tried to find some way to get some air. However, he didn't have much luck, merely managing to makes his paws bleed from touching the sharp edges of the blade. Finally, the hare jerked to his left forcefully, causing Sarika to lose her footing and topple over. He immediately untangled himself from her blade, crawling away from her while coughing and taking deep breaths.

Not pleased that her 'toy' was trying to escape, Sarika quickly got back on her paws and charged at Ignatius, who was beginning to rise to his paws. She was about to decapitate him when her face met his foot paw, knocking the ferret on her back. He grinned victoriously as he pointed his rapier at his down opponent. However, Sarika swept her blade at his foot paws, causing him to flinch.

Taking this to her advantage, Sarika quickly staggered to her paws and retreated a few steps. She stuck her tongue out at the hare impudently. "Yer a tricky one, aren't ye?" Her smile was quickly replaced with an enraged grimace. "Why aren't ye dead yet?"

* * *

Most creatures on both ships were busy fighting off adversaries, focused on trying to keep their lives. They didn't even notice as Enric, a brown stoat clad in a dark cloak, hurried though one of the doors of the _Waveshark_ and hurried down the stairs into the basement.

Enric gazed about the dimly area, which contained several barrels and crates. Hurrying over to the corner of the room, he undid his cloak, revealing a belt with several pouches. He dug his paws into the pouches, removing a dark powder, a thin rope to work as a fuse, and flint. "Hehe, this'll make a nice boom!"

* * *

Over on the _Tyderider_, Aeneas thrust his halberd at Tamar's stomach, but she quickly sidestepped, swiping horizontally at her attack. The otter quickly duck, spinning around in the squatted position and swinging his weapon at her waist. Defending herself with one sword, she poised her second sword for her next attack, targeting the otter's plank-like tail. Aeneas quickly jerked his tail out of the way as Tamar stabbed the deck when the otter's tail had been a second ago.

"I need that!" shouted Aeneas as he swung his tail back around, knocking the sea rat face first onto the deck. Looking upward, Tamar shoved both blades upwards at her foe. One blade only managed to touch air while the second carved into Aeneas's inner left arm, causing him to detach his left paw from the shaft.

Rising to her paws, Tamar slashed at the halberd, snapping it in two. Aeneas looked at his shattered weapon in disbelief before looking back up at the dangerously grinning sea rat.

"Say goodnight," said Tamar as she poised her swords for the strike.

From the other side of the deck, a hare and a weasel with throwing knives squared off, battling for their lives. The weasel withdrew another dagger, throwing it at the hare. Due to the downpour, his vision was a bit blurry, causing him to miss his target. However, he unknowingly struck another target.

Tamar gave a yelp of pain as the knife slashed her leg, causing her to go down on one knee. Grabbing the sharp end of his halberd, Aeneas stood over the sea rat. "You were saying?"

'KABOOOOOOOOM!'

A thunderous explosion shook the bottom half of the _Waveshark_, causing those on it to wobble.

Aeneas, distracted momentarily, didn't realize Tamar rise to her paws until she whacked him in the head with the hilt of both her swords. "I said good night!" Tamar took a deep breath, composing herself before barking out orders. "Somebeast take th' tiller!" She gazed over the deck of her ship, spying some hares that didn't have time to make it onto the sinking _Waveshark_. Chain up th' remainin' hares and this riverdog!"

* * *

"What in Hellgates was that?" asked Wyatt as he withdrew his rapier from the corpse of a fox. He could already feel the ship beginning to sink.

Enric crackled wickedly as he dashed across the deck, hopping back onto the _Tideryder_ before it floated away. "Retreat! Retreat!"

"B-But I'm not done playing yet!" whined Sarika. Growling angrily, she quickly turned to Ignatius, kicking him in the groin. "I hope I smushed them!" She quickly hopped back onto Tamar's ship, followed by several frantic vermin. Some were able to make it over in time, some fell into the unforgiving ocean in the process, while some didn't have time to attempt to escape.

Edith gritted her teeth as the ship began to tip. "What do we do now?"

Hardy got on one knee, sinking his blade into the deck of the ship. He closed his eyes while grasping his paws together. "Martin, please watch over us."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! You might see Enric in future chapters, so keep your eyes open for him. Please R&R!


	22. A Warrior's Legacy

Ch

**Ch.22**

**A Warrior's Legacy**

Sorry for the late update! My summer reading project took longer than I thought. Now that school has started, I'll be going back to updating on the weekends (this fic will be updated on Saturday). However, since I'm a junior now, I might spend some weekends looking at colleges and therefore won't be able to update. Also, I probably won't be able to update this weekend since I have relatives coming for a visit. So enjoy this chapter because I might not be able to update for a few days. Please R&R!

* * *

Dawn was barely breaking over the horizon. The violent storm had calmed itself and gone away, revealing warm sunlight on the tiny spit of land where the remainder of those on the _Waveshark_ had swum. Some sat panting on the warm sand while others doubled over, coughing up sea water. Cyan, on the other hand, did what she usually does in any situation, especially times of trouble.

"I'm sooooo wet!" the shrew whined as she crawled on the beach. "I don't think this'll ever dry off! I guess I'll have to change, but I don't have any extra clothes. But I still have to get out of this soaking thing or I'll catch a cold, but I can't get naked in front of everybeast! They'll see my maid parts! On the other paw, none of them are shrews, so they won't get any perverted ideas. That'd be weird if one of them liked me…not to mention creepy!"

Edith glared at Isaac as he and his son sat down on the shore. "Of all the slaves you could have saved, you had to choose the one who can't shut up, didn't you?"

The Highlander shrugged. "Well, we made sum progress, right?"

"Progress?" asked Edith with a scornful chuckle. "Okay, let's do the math."

"Let's not," groaned Munroe. "'Tis evil stuff!"

However, his plea fell upon deaf ears as Edith went on with her rant. "You save one slave. We, on the other paw, lost around half a score of hares during the battle, another half a score and Aeneas are now slaves on that accursed ship, and I'm pretty sure a few of us didn't make it back from our little swim. The way I see it, we've got less hares than we had when we began! We didn't go forward, we're worse off than when we started!"

"Lassie, ye shouldn't look on thae bad side o' things all thae time," said Isaac. "'Tis a shame we lost our comrades, but mournin' them ain't gonna make thae situation better."

Edith scowled at the hedgehog. She hated to admit it, but he was right. "Okay, got any bright ideas?"

"Well, we can't go an' get sick wearin' our wet clothes," replied Isaac as he began to remove his belt. "'Tis best if we take 'em off."

The mousemaid held one of her tonfa at Isaac's throat. "Get naked again and I'll castrate you!"

* * *

The early morning sun shone over the Abbey, creating shadows on the cool grass. Most creatures were already up and about, doing chores, cooking, gardening, and other sorts of duties. However, the only thing Lemuel was working on was sleeping off all the ale he had the night before. However, he never got to finish his beauty sleep as two dibbuns ran into his room, climbing onto his bed.

"Wakey wakey Mista Le Mole!" exclaimed Arlie, a mousemaid Dibbun as she hopped repeatedly on the bed, unknowingly on Lemuel's stomach.

Lemuel, the wind knocked out of him, sat up in his bed half awake. "Wh-what?"

Luco, a boy squirrel Dibbun, wrapped his arms around Lemuel's neck, unknowingly choking him. "Mama Abbess says t' com' ta lunch in da orchad! Ye missed brekkist silly!"

Although he had just been roughed up by Dibbuns and still had a splitting headache from the alcohol, the adult mouse forced himself out of bed. "Already? It's kinda early…" However, he couldn't help as the two Dibbuns grabbed his paws, pulling him away.

* * *

Most Abbeydwellers were present as they filled their plates and stomachs with delicious Abbey food, sitting amongst friends. However, as Lemuel, Arlie, and Luco arrived, two creatures weren't being so friendly.

"How dare you have our savior awakened!" growled Veli to Joan. "He needs that sleep!"

"Well, he's gotta eat sometime too," replied the Abbess. "I couldn't let him sleep all day!"

"Mama Abbess!" screeched Arlie, causing Lemuel's ears to ring painfully. "We found 'im! He was still sleepin', so we woked 'im up!"

Veli frowned apologetically to Lemuel. "I'm sorry about that. Unlike other beasts, I know your sleep is important!"

"Oh, that's okay," replied Lemuel. "I was gettin' kinda 'ungry anyways."

"Exactly!" replied Veli with a wide grin. "That's why I had these two wake you!"

Joan rolled her eyes as Luco looked at the mouse with confusion. "But Mama Abbess told us ta wake 'im…"

The Brother produced two candied chestnuts from his pocket and handed them to the Dibbuns. "Here you go." Arlie and Luco ran off, wide eyed at the sight of their delectable treat.

"Umm, is there somethin' I can take fer me headache?" asked Lemuel. "Me head's throbbin'!"

"I'll have Alice give you something for it," replied Joan. "But many of the Abbeydwellers are curious to hear of your travels and experiences. Would you mind telling them about it?"

"Well…" replied Lemuel, looking away distractedly.

Veli glared once more at Joan. "Don't pester him! You'll only give him more of a headache!"

"Honestly, those Dibbuns won't stop with the questions," explained the squirrel. "They're dying to know all about your adventures!"

"You don't have to listen to her,' replied Veli. "Come, let's get something to eat."

"No, that's okay," answered the mouse as he walked towards a group of abbeydwellers. "It'll be quick." By the time he made his way to the group of creatures, they had encircled him with nowhere to escape. Gulping nervously as scores of eyes fixated on him, he cleared his throat before beginning. "Uh…hi, I'm Lemuel an' I came from th'…east, south…er, southeast! Yes that's right. An', an' I was born on th' first snowfall o' Winter. When I was old enough, me dad took me as 'is pupil an' trained me t' be a fearless warrior. After many seasons of tough and gruelin' training, me dad took me t' a great waterfall call th' Fountain o' Age, an' told me 'son, ye've worked 'ard an' it's time ah gave ye th' family sword'. Me blade was given t' me father from 'is father an' so on fer I come from a family of warriors!"

He hopped up on one of the tables. "I soon left on a journey t' rid th' world of all evil!" He began to have an imaginary sword fight with an imaginary opponent. "I've taken down bands o' greedy thieves!" He performed some sort of awkward hopping strike with his imaginary sword. "And I have brought Evil warlords to their knees! I've even defeated…" He jumped into the air, but his paws didn't meet the table properly, causing him to fall to the ground, a few snickers arising from the crowd.

However, Lemuel was quickly back on his paws. "And, uh, that was an impression of what I did to the empire of bloodthirsty reptiles! I brought them down wi' me trusty blade, er…Evilkiller."

"And you'll save us from that dreaded Fingal?" asked one of the abbeybeast in the audience.

"Um, yes, of course!" exclaimed the would-be mouse warrior, striking a heroic pose. "And I'll make sure that no evil shall even think of harming those at Redwall, or Mossflower, or anywhere!" The abbeybeast cheered aloud, some grabbing Lemuel and hoisting him up.

_"Phew! That was a close one,"_ thought Lemuel. _"They're all clueless."_

Joan crossed her arms, looking skeptically at the mouse as he was carried away. "Why am I the only one who sees he's faking?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Also, please check my profile for a poll I've created. Please R&R!


	23. Oceandelight

Ch

**Ch.23**

**Oceandelight**

Happy Labor Day everyone! It's time for good news/bad news! Good news: My cousins from out of town left a few hours ago, so I had time to put up another chapter! Bad news: I'll be out of town this weekend, so I won't be able to update then! After then, I'll try my best to update on time. Please R&R!

* * *

Out at sea, the late afternoon sun caused the blue water to sparkle brightly. The only sound that could be heard was the calls from seagulls, the flowing of the ocean, and the raucous singing from Captain Jules, a hare at the wheel of the _Oceandelight_.

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads!_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho!_

_Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads!_

_Drink up me hearties, yo hoooooooooooooooo!"_

Gisbert, a shrew tall for his species, gritted his teeth as he covered his ears. "That be'er be th' last verse or I'm chuckin' meself ov'rboard."

"Say wot ye like matey," said Raeburn, a fat mouse who reeked of alcohol. "Them be inspirin' words!" He took a long swig out of one of the bottles of rum next to his slouching form that wasn't empty.

Jules performed an overly dramatic leap down the short staircase leading to the main deck, going into a roll before popping back up onto his paws. "Remember me hearties, th' sea's a vast place! Keep yer eyes sharp!" He turned to Gisbert, noting his eyepatch. "Er, well, jus' 'eye' fer yew mate." He drew his cutlass and waved it about as if in a battle of life and death with an invisible foe. "Th' sea may be vast, but sooner or later, we'll find ourselves land an' with land, there's treasure!"

A perverted grin grew across Gisbert's face. "An' shrewmaids!"

"An' rum!" added Raeburn before taking another swig from the bottle.

"But alas," replied the hare, adding another dramatic motion to his little routine. "Th' only thing me eyes see is th' unforgiving sea! Not even a spit o' sand has graced me lovely peepers." He looked up at the sky, waving his weapon. "Why must ye gods be so cruel! I shall not submit t' Davy Jones's locker!"

The shrew buried his face in his paws and sighed raggedly. "Fer th' love o' Mo'er Nature, if he's gonna curse th' gods, can't he at least do it like a normal beast?"

Raeburn, tuning out the entire conversation, looked over the starboard side of the ship before looking at the empty bottle in his paws. After repeating the process a few times, he tossed the bottle aside. "I think I've reached me limit. I' startin' t' see things."

"No, yer not seein' things," replied Gisbert as he watched Jules continue his overly dramatic monologue. "Yer Captain's ain't all there in th' head."

"I know," replied the mouse. "I'm talking about that!" He pointed overboard at the tiny island not too far away.

A slow smile grew across the shrew's face. "That ain't yer mind playin' tricks on ye matey, that's really land!"

"Land?" asked the Captain as he hurried over from where his two shipmates were standing. "Thank our lucky stars! Despite all odds, we've successfully found the island wi' wot we're lookin' fer!" he looked up at the sky. "Take that gods! Ha!"

* * *

Back on the island, the survivors of the shipwreck cheered happily as they saw the _Oceandelight_ in the distance.

"I can't believe we're gonna live!" exclaimed Cyan. "I really hope these sailors are nice and not vermin, 'cause if they were, I'd be back where I start, rowing as an oar slave. Well, actually I was an oar slave, and then I was in charge of the tiller. Either way, they both had there ups and downs, but mostly downs because I was a slave. I hope I'm not a slave again because…"

"Hey dad," said Munroe to his father. "Does she know that no one's listenin' tae 'er?"

"Jus' let 'er ramble," replied Isaac. "Wot she doesn't know won't 'urt 'er." The rest of the island's inhabitants watched as Jules struck a comically heroic pose as he stood on the dingy as his shrew friend rowed it to the shore. As the boat's bottom dug into the ground of the shallow water, it caused the dingy to stop, causing Jules to loose his balance and fall head first into the shallows. Despite some snickers from the shore, the hare stood back up, walking with all the dignity he could gather.

Hardy, electing himself spokebeast, hurried over to the Hare Captain. "Thank goodness you're here! You see, our ship was wrecked in a storm and a ship we were following has captured some of our friends. I swear upon the word of the warrior that I'll repay you if you were to allow all of us onto your ship and follow the slave ship."

Jules stroked his whiskers in mock deep thought until replying, "So, ye want me an' me crew t' allow total strangers onto our ship an' follow a ship that'll enslaves us? I don't see th' benefit in that."

"We're sure that the island the bally slavers are headin' to have loads of treasure and the like," added Wyatt.

"Treasure?" asked Jules, his long ears erect with alertness.

"Okay, we'll take ye,' replied Gisbert. "But we get th' treasure." He looked over at Cyan. "And that un spends th' night with me."

Cyan was about to put her two cents worth in when Isaac covered her mouth and nodded. "Deal!" A victorious grin grew across the tall shrew's face as he hurried to push the dingy back into deeper water.

"You perverted bastard!" snapped Edith as she went to hit Isaac, only to withdraw her paw before hitting his quills.

"That's thae guid thing aboot bein' a hedgehog," replied Munroe. "Ye can say all th' inappropriate thing ye want an' no beast can hit ye afterwards! I love bein' a hedgehog!"

Isaac finally freed Cyan from his grasp, the female shrew glaring at him. "Ewwwww! I have to have sex with him? Why did ye…?" Isaac quickly covered her mouth once more.

"Don't ye worry aboot it lassie," replied the highlander. "I bet you'll 'ave yer virginity intact in thae mornin', but fer th' poor lad's sake, ye might wanna show off a lil' cleavage."

Ignatius pulled Isaac aside, allowing Cyan to nervously take a seat next to Gisbert, who continued to undress her with his eyes. "Ye sure about that deal mate? I'm pretty sure that shrew blighter would try buggering a slumberin' adder."

"Laddie, jus' imagine stayin' in closed room wi' Cyan all night," replied Isaac.

Ignatius shuddered at the thought of the constantly chattering shrew going on ceaselessly all night long. "Oh yeah, she's safe."

* * *

Yes, many of my characters are perverts. In case you were wondering or have not figured it out, the little song Jules sang is a part from a song from _Pirates of the Caribbean. _I hope everyone liked the chapter and the new characters. Please R&R!


	24. Coming Clean?

Ch

**Ch.24**

**Coming Clean?**

I'm back from out of town! Before I begin the chapter, I'd like to present an update from a poll on my profile. I asked a couple of chapters ago for readers to take part in a poll asking your three favorite characters from this fic. So far, only one person has taken the poll and voted for Sarika, Lemuel, and Tamar. Thank you to the one who voted and I hope everyone else will partake in the poll! Also, this first little bit might be a bit inappropriate and might offend reades, but I kept it as inexplicit as possible. Without further ado, please R&R!

* * *

Happy thoughts visited Lemuel's dreams that night. Although none of it could be repeated to a dibbun, it did involve a fictionally curvaceous mousemaid, a large, comfy bed, a jar of honey, and him with a reproductive appendage that was obviously anatomically incorrect.

"I want you so badly Lemuel," said the skimpy-dressed dream mouse. "I need you!"

"Oh, I know wot ye need," replied Lemuel smoothly. Somehow, in one clean swipe, he removed the dream girl's clothing and pushed her onto the bed. "Ye ready?"

"What you're doing is wrong!" Lemuel looked down and to his horror, instead of a shapely female mouse on the bed was a fully clothed, serious-faced mouse.

Lemuel jumped back, covering himself. "Wot in Hellgates? Why are ye a male? Who are ye?"

"I'm Martin," replied the Abbey Guardian. "Remember? I'm the warrior mouse you supposedly saw in your dreams. The one who 'told you to rescue Redwall'?"

The skinny mouse chuckled nervously. "Um…yeah. C-Can ye come back later? I was kinda busy if ye didn't notice."

"We have more important things to worry about than your sexual appetite!" snapped Martin. "I'm fairly sure that you don't realize the serious of this situ…"

"Er…can I please put some clothes on?" asked Lemuel. "I kinda don't like bein' naked right now." With a wave of his paw, Lemuel's clothing suddenly appeared on the thin mouse.

With a sigh of irritation, Martin continued his speech. "As I was saying, you don't realize what you've gotten yourself into. The creatures of Redwall Abbey are looking to you to save them. They believe you're the only one who can, but all you've done is use them to fill your stomach and your ego!"

"Well wot else was I supposed t' do?" asked the peeved Lemuel as he folded his arms. "Fer once in me life, everybeast thinks I'm a hero!"

"And you plan on being a hero to them by lying?" asked Martin.

Lemuel looked at Martin plainly. "Well…yeah, wot were ye expectin'?"

Martin massaged his temples with one of his paws before looking back at the thin mouse. "You need to make things right."

"What, ye want me t' apologize or something'?" asked Lemuel.

"That and take on Fingal,' added Martin.

"Uh…do I have t' do that second part?" asked Lemuel as he stared at his foot paws. "From wot I've 'eard, he's kinda strong…"

A bright light began to surround the two mice as Martin spoke. "Don't worry, I shall assist you in battle, but only if you apologize beforehand!"

* * *

Lemuel sat up in his bed, rubbing his tired eyes with his paws. "Wot th' 'eck ws that?" His door swung open, allowing Joan to enter, followed closely by Veli.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Veli snapped at Joan. "You're invading Lemuel's privacy!"

"Well, he has to get up anyways," replied Joan. "It's almost time for him to face Fingal." She looked over at the mouse. "So, are you ready?"

"I-I kinda need me weapon,' replied Lemuel nervously. "An' I gotta change an' eat." Without further ado, Veli raced out of the room, eager to please the mouse.

Joan looked back at the door quickly. Sure that nobeast was nearby, she leaned in towards Lemuel. "Look, I sorry, but I know something's fishy about you. Are you really the one Martin spoke of?"

Lemuel simply sat on his bed, no words able to come out of his mouth for the first few seconds. "Um…"

"What are you still doing in here?" snapped Veli as he reentered the room, grabbing Joan. "Lemuel needs to gather himself mentally and dress! You, on the other paw, can make yourself useful in the kitchen or stand aside!"

The female squirrel broke out of his grip. "I know what I'm doing! You don't have to baby me!" She shot a glance back at Lemuel before she and the other squirrel exited the room.

The mouse sat in the bed, snippets on memories coming back to him. "I…'ave t' tell 'er th' truth…then he'll 'elp me." A sudden realization popped into his head a few seconds later. "Wait a tic, 'ow can a dead mouse 'elp me kill Fingal? Wot's he gonna do, come back t' life fer a few minutes an' gut 'im?" He shook the thought out of his head. "Probably jus' ate too much last night."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mossflower Wood, Fingal's horde began to wake from their slumber, much to their disgruntlement. Although they were used to rarely sleeping, they didn't get as much sleep as they wished they could have.

One of the low ranking rat staggered half-awake to Fingal's tent. Much to his surprise, the albino ferret was already up, gazing at his dagger.

"Sire," said the rat. "It's time."

"Everything's prepared?" asked the ferret, not bothering to make eye contact with the rat.

The rat nodded. "That Abbey Warrior doesn't stand a chance against ye, Lord."

Fingal rose to his paws, throwing on his black cloak and slipping his dagger into his belt. "Let's see if Redwall can give me what I'm looking for."

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Again, I apologize for Lemuel's little dream, but honestly, Martin's always invading somebeast's dreams. He might accidentally go into one that isn't exactly rated G. I'm fairly sure I won't be away next weekend and will try to update on time. Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	25. The Assassin VS The Phony

Ch

**Ch.25**

**The Assassin VS The Phony**

I got the chapter up on time! Yay! I want to thank those who voted on my poll. Thanks to them, Tamar has taken the lead for favorite character with two votes with Sarika, Lemuel, Joan, Ignatius, Aeneas, Hardy, and Cyan who each have one vote. I encourage those who haven't voted to please vote, but before that, please R&R!

* * *

Abbeydwellers who thought they had strong enough stomachs crowded the Northern wall top, looking out near the fringes of Mossflower Wood. The five day waiting period had come to a close. The battle for Redwall was about to begin. Down by the Abbey's Main gate, Bryon stood with Lemuel, who seemed more nervous than confident.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll take care of that dreaded Fingal in no time," said the squirrel reassuringly. "Martin didn't choose you for nothing, right? Besides, you've got armor protecting you."

"Um…these are kitchen utensils," noted the mouse, staring down at the large pan tied to his chest.

Bryon chuckled slightly with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, it's the best we could do. As you know, Redwall's a place of peace so we don't have any need for real armor and weapons."

"That Fingal character's comin' out of the woods!" a Redwaller shouted as he ran down the stairs to Bryon and Lemuel.

The squirrel opened the gate, pushing it open slightly. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks," replied Lemuel as he apprehensively walked out of the abbey. The mouse's heart pounded like a drum as he walked towards his opponent. "Maybe he won't be as scary as th' abbeybeasts say he is. I mean, I've killed vermin b-fore, well, he took care o' 'imself, but still, how bad can this Fingal be?" He suddenly stopped, a few feet from the albino ferret. He was so busy talking to himself to gather up his courage that he didn't notice how close he was getting to his adversary. Upon seeing Fingal, however, most of that courage disappeared.

Fingal simply looked at the mouse with a mixture of disgust and irritation. "Is this some sort of joke? You can't be the real Abbey warrior."

Gulping nervously, Lemuel tried to gain his composure and look fearsome, though that was quite difficult to do with a pot on your head as a helmet. "Um, I am…an', and y-ye better leave! O-Or else…yeah."

The albino ferret swiped his back paw across Lemuel's face, knocking the mouse to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO MOCK ME!"

* * *

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Phoebe, trying to look past other creatures.

"I-I think Lemuel just got slapped across the face," replied Alice. "Not very sportsmanship-like on Fin-whatshisname, wot?"

Veli chuckled nervously. "I'm sure he's just luring Fingal into a false sense of security."

* * *

Meanwhile, during Fingal's little yelling session at Lemuel, two horde beasts, a rat and a weasel under Fingal's allegiance, sat in one of the taller, densely-leaved trees. One of them looked over at some sort of arrow-shooting contraption.

"So when it looks like Fingal's losin', we cut th' rope, right?" asked the rat. "How do we know if he's losin'?"

"Well take a look, bonebrain!" snapped the weasel. "Ye blind?"

The rat glared at his partner. "No, but we're too high up t' see wot's goin' on!"

The weasel sighed, realizing his comrade was correct. "Maybe I should go down an' ask…" The weasel had unknowingly chosen to sat on a less that sturdy branch. The tree limb finally gave under his wait, causing him to plummet to the ground. Luckily for him, many other branches were below him, slowing his descent and lowering the pain of the impact.

"Hey, yew okay?" shouted the rat.

He waited a moment before the ferret replied. "Ooooow!"

"Now?" shouted the rat as he drew his dagger. "Okay then!" He quickly slashed the rope to the contraption, launching an arrow down at the battlefield.

* * *

"…AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH TRYING TO KID AROUND WITH ME!" shouted Fingal. Lemuel shook like jello on the ground, watching the ferret take a deep breath. He would have stopped paying attention the assassin's lengthy monologue on how Lemuel was supposedly mocking him, but Fingal's angry glares and loud yelling made him too petrified to do so.

A wicked smile grew across the ferret's face. "Now that I've gotten that out of my system," He drew his dagger, spinning it in his paw skillfully before poising it for the kill. "I can finally kill yoaaugh!" The assassin collapsed, growling in pain as he examined the arrow in his thigh. He turn his head towards the trees. "You imbeciles! You're supposed to hit the mouse, not me!"

* * *

Joan looked with disbelief, straining her eyes to see if she had missed something. "Y-you gotta be kidding me. Where did the arrow come from?" However, they rest of the abbeydwellers didn't seem to care as they cheered aloud, hugging and hi-fiving friends.

Veli hopped in front of the Abbess. "Ha! I told you! I told you so!"

* * *

"Hey, wait a tic," said Lemuel as he rose to his paws. "Yew were tryin' t' cheat!"

"Attack!" shouted Fingal. Dark-cloaked vermin emerged from the trees and bushes, charging at the mouse.

"I-I can't kill that many beasts!" shouted Lemuel. Not bothering to pick up his weapon, he sped towards the Abbey, leaving Fingal to deal with his arrow wound.

* * *

"Wait…why's he running?" asked a mouse. "Isn't he supposed to kill Fingal first?"

A squirrel abbeydweller nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and why's he leadin' the rest of the assassins over here?"

"I'm sure he has a logical explination," replied Veli.

"Well, he's got a score of assassins chasing after him and trying to kill him,"replied Joan. "How's that for an explanation? I told you we should have had reinforcements go with him!" She turned around, looking to Isobel and a group of abbeybeasts with round ball of cloth. "Thankfully, I planned ahead. I read about this defense method in the abbey archives during one of our past wars. Ready Isobel?"

"Ye bet yer bushy tail we are!" replied Isobel tossing her ball up and down to herself.

* * *

Lemuel panted heavily as he reached the front gate, pounding on it repeatedly. "Open it! Open it!" Bryon quickly opened the door a fraction, allowing the frightened mouse to dive inside. The squirrel closed the door in the nick of the time, hearing the thud of vermin weapons and paws against the gate a second later.

* * *

Joan, a ball in her paw, leaned over the wall, looking down at the vermin below. "Fire!" She, Isobel, and a group of abbeybeasts threw the balls down at the vermin, erupting in a dense cloud of pepper. The vermin rubbed their burning eyes and sneezed repeatedly, disoriented from the haze.

"Okay, slingers ready?" asked Joan.

"We sure are!" replied Alice. "Let's give 'em blood and vinegar, wot!"

"Since when do we have slingers?" asked Veli."

"I've been holding practices for the past few days with the help of Alice and Isobel," replied Joan. "Haven't you notice the multitude of broken windows?" Not waiting to hear his response, she pointed to the vermin below. "Let 'em have it!" A rain of stones pounded the ground in front of the main gate. Although the abbeybeasts were not exactly trained fighters, they did well from only practicing for half a week. A couple vermin lay dead while a few others limped away with various injuries.

"We did it!" shouted Phoebe while she embraced her daughter in a smothering hug. "They're running away!" Another cheer erupted from the abbeybeasts. "REDWAAALLL!"

* * *

Lemuel sighed with relief, happy that for once he wasn't receiving much attention. Although he failed to kill Fingal, everybeast was too distracted by applauding Joan for her leadership. "Ah well, th' whole 'bein' famous' thing was kinda getting' on me nerves anyways. At least I can eat in peace now." His mouth watered as he looked down at his loaded plate from the array of dishes set out after the post battle lunch. A great heap of summer salad sat on one end of the plate and a generous portion of fish sat on the other side. However, he decided to focus his attention on the large bowl of pudding before washing it all down with a large mug of ale.

"Enjoying yourself?" The mouse looked up in mid-bite to see Joan beside him. "I saw Fingal hit you during your confrontation. Are you okay?"

"I'm sittin' in front of a plate stacked with food, a mug fulla ale, and I'm alive," replied Lemuel. "I'll be okay."

A few seconds of silence passed before Joan spoke again. "You know what you have to do."

The mouse put down his fork and groaned. "Wot, now? B-But everybeast is all happy and whatnot! I can't take that from 'em!"

"Okay then," replied Joan. "Tomorrow at breakfast, before you even touch a crumb of food, you must publicly apologize to the entire abbey, understood?"

"Alright, I'll do it," replied Lemuel. He looked around the table briefly before turning back to the squirrel. "Got anymore pepper?"

* * *

A healer fox sighed as she finished dressing Fingal's leg wound. "There, I'm done. Th' cut wasn't as deep as I thought. You'll be up on yer paws in a few days, but ye need rest."

Fingal growled impatiently. "And those two imbeciles?"

"They've been taken care of sire," replied the fox. "Any other orders?"

"Tell my clan to ready themselves," replied the albino ferret. "Those Redwallers must die!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for all the line breaks, but I had a lot going on in many different places during this chapter. Don't forget to vote on my poll and please R&R!


	26. Anger Rising

* * *

Ch

**Ch.26**

**Anger Rising**

I'm so sorry for the late update! Today was a bit hectic, but it was worth it because I got a car! Also,I'm not going to lie, this chapter is a bit filler-ish, but I hope it's still entertaining. It's a part I've wanted to write for a while now. I'm also sad that no one else has voted on my poll. At first it was just a thing I did for fun, but now I've developed an idea. At the end of this fic, I'll do a little interview with the winner of the poll about the fic. Hopefully that'll get some laughs. Without further ado, please R&R!

* * *

Isaac and his friends sat around on the _Oceandelight_, bowls of some sort of breakfast concoction Raeburn cooked up. Thankfully, it was quite tasty, but that still didn't break the awkwardness of the situation. No beast was willing to say a word in front of Cyan, who was prattling on about something or other.

"And it was so obvious that she gained weight, it wasn't even funny!" continued Cyan, blissfully unaware that no beast was listening to her. "But I didn't tell her because she's really moody and self-conscious but I wanted to point it out so badly! She stuck out like a three-headed otter!" She paused momentarily to eat the last spoonful of her breakfast. "Mmm! This is really good! What is it? Wait, don't tell me, it's probably something weird so I'll stop eating, but I don't because I want more! I'll be right back!" The group watched as the shrew grabbed her bowl and hurried across the deck, breathing a sigh of relief as she did.

"I swear, if I had a sewing needle and some thread…" muttered Edith. The group looked over as Gisbert hauled himself over to them, his eyes rimmed with exhaustion. He obviously didn't get a good night sleep, but he didn't look too happy.

The Highlander was the one to break the silence. "So…um…did ye sleep well?"

"I wish!" sneered the male shrew. "I was all excited to sleep wi' 'er, but as soon as I entered, she wouldn't shut th' 'eck up! I waited 'alf an hour afore I couldn't stand it anymore and sleep outside on th' deck!" He looked across the deck to see Cyan returning, his exhausted eyes widening with fear. "I gotta go!" He hurried away from the group, disappearing before Cyan returned.

Isaac folded his arms sagely. "Looks like me prediction was true. See? I knew Gisbert wouldn't sleep ei' 'er."

The mouse, however, wasn't impressed. "Well, that was still quite a gamble you took, and a stupid one too. Why don't you ever think things through? What if Cyan didn't stop talking? Just be thankful your idiotic guess was somehow true and that having a pea brain…" The group minus her and Isaac groaned aloud.

"Wow, she just doesn't know when to shut up, does she?" Cyan whispered to Hardy.

The squirrel nearly spilled his drink. "Um, yes, right."

"Edith, you really need to stop this whole hatred towards Isaac," replied Ignatius. "It's getting kinda annoying."

Wyatt stood up from is seat. "I know how to settle this. Here in the Long Patrol, if two recruits have a problem with each other, they settle it with a good round of boxing!"

Hardy shook his head at the hare. "Um, I don't think fighting's the answer."

"Oh, shut your gob," replied the mouse before looking at Isaac's quills. "But you do realize the unfair advantage, right?"

"Okay then," replied Wyatt, his ears beginning to tint red with frustration. "You can use weapons, just no killin' each other."

"Ah don't exactly fancy hittin' a girl," replied Isaac before taking another large spoonful of his breakfast. "B'sides, ah don't 'ave anything against 'er and ah can't fight 'er wi'out a reason."

A few moments of silence passed before Munroe poked Edith in the stomach. "Yer fat." The mouse immediately responded with a quick punch to the young Highlander's nose, knocking him off his paws. He held his smarting nose, posing on the ground in mock agony. "Me poor nose! She's flattened it! How will ah e'er smell flower an' pies again! Oh woes is me!"

Rather than showing disapproval for Edith's actions, Isaac began to laugh his tail off, amused by his son's poor acting skills. "Hohohohoho! Alright then, ah'll fight fer me son's honor!" Although he didn't exactly say it particularly loud, the crew began to gather around the ship, forming a circle around the two combatants.

Edith drew her tonfas. "It's about time I got a chance to knock some since into you! Looks like my fists didn't do the trick last time."

Isaac scratched his head in confusion as he drew his dirk. "Och, somebeast must 'ave woken up on th' wrong side o' th' bed this mornin'."

"Alright then!" announced Wyatt. "First one to disarm their opponent wins! Are you two…" Before he could say another word, Edith charged at the Highlander, immediately going on the offensive. The hare folded his arms agitatedly. "Well, I was going to say 'go'…"

The mouse gritted her teeth as she began to swipe her weapon swiftly at her opponent. Although he was forced to the defensive position, the hedgehog was still blocking and dodging her attcks. "Dammit! How are you so quick? You're fat!"

"Och, such bad language," replied Isaac as he blocked her horizontal swipe from her right tonfa, forcing her back. "Ye really need t' mind yer tongue. Ye should probably watch that temper too."

"I don't need you telling me what to do!' shouted Edith as she slashed at the hedgehog's side, causing him to turn his back to her. Isaac yelped in pain a second later, a sharp pain shooting up his posterior.

Edith examined the tips of her tonfas, smiling happily. "Ah, poetic justice. How does it feel to be the one getting 'spiked'?"

The Highlander gave his backside a quick, vigorous rub. "Why do ah always get 'it in th' rump?"

"Well, it's kinda a big target," noted Munroe.

The mouse immediately dashed at the large hedgehog once more, this time going for a vertical slash. Isaac had no choice but to go back on the defensive. A few of the onlookers were forced to move out of the ways as the two fighters stepped their way out of the makeshift ring and towards the doors to the captain's quarters.

Isaac felt the tips of his quills brush against the open door as he blocked Edith's assault once more. The female mouse slashed out once more, only for Isaac to duck down. Grabbing the door, the Highlander shoved it forward, smacking Edith in the head. She staggered back a few steps before Isaac went on the offensive.

Munroe watched with a wide grin on his face as he observed his father's battle. "Go dad go! Yew can do it! That's it, now t' 'er left, no th' othaer left! There ye go, now thrust! Yeah!"

His father thrust his dirk forward, causing Edith to stagger into a group of barrels. Quickly hauling herself to her paws, she pushed one of the fallen barrels at the hedgehog. Isaac had many odd talents, but jumping wasn't one of them. Although he attempted to hop over the rolling barrel, his paws clipped the bottom of it, causing him to fall flat on his face. A wave of laughter erupted from the crew, including a few chuckles from Isaac.

The female mouse was quickly upon him, continuing her bouts of swipes and slashes. However, the hedgehog kept up his defenses. "Och, why are ye so angry? Ye can't win a battle with such hatred cloudin' yer mind."

"Stop telling me what to do!" snapped the female mouse as she took a step back, gathering power. "I don't need your help!" She leapt forward at the Highlander, who sidestepped in the nick of time. However, the two of them didn't realize that Isaac was standing right near the edge.

Edith had no time to try to grab the railing of the ship, shutting her eyes tightly. She opened one eye a second later, realizing that she was hanging in midair.

"Ah don't think noaw's thae time tae go fer a swim lassie," replied Isaac as he held her by her ankle, teetering on the railing precariously. He leaned backwards, tugging the mouse back up until they were both on the deck.

The hedgehog panted lightly, wiping a paw across his brow. "Och, we can't 'ave that 'appening again." He let his dirk slip from his grasp, clattering onto the deck. "Oops! Well, ah guess ye won." Chucking slightly, he picked up his blade, walking back to his son.

Hardy knelt down beside Edith, extending his paw to her. "That was a close call. "Are you alright?"

The mouse swatted his paw away, throwing her tonfas to the ground. "Why does everybeast think I need their pity? I don't!" Releasing a loud growl, she stomped away from the group of onlookers.

* * *

From where he was sitting, Aeneas couldn't see threw the tiny circular window to his left. However, Kalad, a squirrel between his early and mid teen seasons sitting next to him, was able to look outside. "Th' sun's startin' t' set." He gritted his teeth in pain as Enric brought his new whip down upon his back.

"Ye ain't 'ere t' talk," sneered the stoat. "Git rowin'!" He walked away, a wicked smile of satisfaction plastered on his face. "Course, all of ye won't be rowin' fer much longer."

"Not rowin' sounds mice," Kalad whispered to Aeneas. "But by th' way he said it, it doesn't feel right."

* * *

A ferret raced into the Captain's quarters, opening is mouth to speak, but stopped himself as he saw Tamar grab her swords. He walked out of the room, shutting the door before knocking on it.

"It's about damn time somebeast learned how t' knock," muttered the sea rat. "Come in!" She flashed the ferret an off-putting smile. "See, that wasn't so hard, right? Wot is it?"

"The island's in sight Cap'n!" replied the crew member as he threw a hasty salute.

Tamar's smile evaporated into a scowl of annoyance. "That's it? Ye do realize that there's a window in 'ere, right?" The ferret stood with a blank expression on his face before the Captain sighed. "Look, jus' go make yerself useful, 'kay?"

"What a funny-looking toy," remarked Sarika as she spun her ring-like weapon around her waist like a hula hoop. "I wonder what he'd look like in pieces?" The ferret sprinted out of the room, nearly colliding with a group of crew members.

"So, what's this island like?" asked Devades.

"You'll see," replied Tamar as she placed her foot paws on her desk as she leaned back in her chair before looking over to Sarika. "But if everythin' goes accordin' t' plan, ye'll 'ave lots o' 'toys' t' play with."

* * *

Once again, I'm sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know Edith was a bit emotional and hateful in this chapter, so I'm sorry if you didn't like that. I'll go more in depth with the roots of her anger in later chapters. I remember in Rakkety Tam that Doogy and Ferdimond had a boxing match to settle their differences, so that's where the whole fight pretty much spawned from. I know some of you have been waiting to see Aeneas and although it was brief, he did appear. Also, expect for Kalad to reappear in later chapters too. He'll be added to my poll, so you like him or some other characters in this fic, vote for them! Please R&R!


	27. King Sersull

Ch

**Ch.27**

**King Sersull**

Yay for being on time with the update! Before I begin, I just wanna make a correction to something I said in the previous chapter's notes. I said I was gonna have some sort of after-fic interview with the winning character on my poll. Due to lack of votes/ideas for the interview, I'm not sure if I'm doing it. Anyways, let's begin the chapter. Please R&R!

* * *

Tamar led Sarika and Devades out onto the deck of the ship. The ferret and raven could feel the ship coming to a stop as it pulled into the port. Sarika gazed at the scenery with her usual childish wonder. "Wooooow." Most of the island was covered in lush green trees, but her eyes were fixed on the colossal castle to her left. It must have been as large as a score of Redwall Abbeys at the very least.

"Welcome t' island," replied the sea rat. "This is Castle Revenge."

"Castle Revenge?" asked Devades.

"Yeah, I know it's a stupid name, but I ain't th' beast who named it," replied Tamar. "Ye'll meet 'im in a bit." The captain walked to the port side of the boat, where a large wooden plank descended from the ship to the dock. Roughly a score of vermin stood waiting, but one of them stood out from the rest. A pine martin in a regal purple jacket and glasses stood in front of the rest of the vermin, waiting for Tamar to walk down the dock.

The pine martin adjusted her glasses. "You're exactly two days, three hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-eight seconds late. The King will penalize you for this."

"Ye think I give a damn Medina?" replied Tamar as she fixed her bandana. "We ran int' a lil' trouble, but we took care o' it. Got some more slaves in th' process, but that storm did a number on th' ship. She'll need repairs."

Medina nodded before looking back to the group of vermin behind her. "Onto the ship! Help the other split up the slaves and lead them off the ship!"

The sea rat looked quizzically at the pine martin. "Yer askin' them t' do math?"

"What was that I heard about splitting up slaves?" Tamar and Medina looked over to see Sarika running towards them, Devades landing beside her. The cheerful ferret held her weapon ready. "Can I help?"

"That's not wot I meant," replied the sea rat. A crestfallen frown formed on Sarika's face as she lowered her ring-like weapon.

Medina stared at the ferret and the raven skeptically. "Who are they?"

"My name is Devades," replied the raven. "And this is Sarika. From what Tamar has told us, the King can provide us with what we need."

"I'm sure the King has anything you desire, as long as he feels that you are worthy enough to obtain it," said the pine martin. "My name is Medina and I'm the King's advisor. She motioned to the lengthy path to her right. "Shall we pay him a visit?"

* * *

The castle's land was immense, providing an extensive walk. Medina led them past the large gate, past the slave ground, where slaves carried, stacked, and pulled heavy materials while being whipped frequently by vermin. The pine martin then led them into the impressive castle's interior, a lavish yet cold area filled with stone, metal, velvet, silk, and gems. They could see areas where decorative jewels had been stripped away, most likely from a greedy underling vermin. Devades had to remind Sarika to keep walking since she was frequently distracted by the 'shiny rocks'. The most annoying part though had to be the stairs. Even the most physically fit creatures would be panting after climbing them to the top.

Medina pointed to the large double doors. "He's waiting for us." Two guards pulled the doors open, allowing the group to enter. Sarika and Devades silently groaned, seeing they had to walk a good hundred meters to get to the throne. However, when they arrived, they could clearly see the royally-clad fox before them.

The pine martin bowed before the king. "King Sersull, I've brought Tamar and…"

"Who's the fox with one eye and the funny name?" Sarika asked Devades loudly.

Devades swatted her in the back of the head with his wing. "We've been talking about him for the past few minutes Sarika. He's the King!"

Sersull turned to Medina. "Who is this girl and why does she dare mock me?"

"Her name's Sarika an' she's gonna be yer new gladiator," answered the sea rat.

"I'm sorry," snarled the king. "But I don't believe I asked you!" He snapped his fingers, causing four guards to surround the ferret. "So, ye say she can fight? Surely you jest! Oh well, I guess we'll find out in a moment, now will we?"

A wicked smile formed on Devades's beak. "It's playtime Sarika."

"Oh goody!" crackled Sarika as she held her ring blade ready. "My favorite time of the day!" One of the guards, a stoat, swung his spear downward at her. The ferret simply raised her weapon, causing the spear's wooden shaft to snap. The stoat had little time to realize that his weapon had broken before Saria picked up the sharp end of the broken spear and jammed it through his mouth.

A weasel guard took his cutlass and slashed at the ferret, who quickly blocked the blow. Throwing the weasel off balance, Sarika swiped her weapon at the weasel's legs, causing him to collapse in agony. His screaming came to an end as she quickly severed his head.

Before she could do anything else, a rat wielding a dirk thrust his weapon at her. She quickly bended backwards, showing off her species' flexible spines. She shot her foot paw up, striking the rat in the jaw. She pushed herself onto her paws before delivering the final slash to the chest.

"Looks like I only have one toy left," noted Sarika, the child-like happiness empty in her tone. "I'll have to make you last. You'll die slowly so I can watch the life drain from your eyes. It's such a pretty sight." The final guard, a fox, had lost all courage as he tossed his scimitar aside and ran for the exit. The ferret frowned at the fox's cowardliness. "This toy isn't very fun. If you don't amuse me, then die!" She chucked her eapon like a Frisbee, watching until it embedded itself into the fox's back.

The darker Sarika soon faded away, bringing back the more cheerful personality. "Wow! I didn't even know that'd work!" She turned to Sersull, raising her weapon. "Got anymore toys?"

The fox king smiled, amused by the ferret. "I guess you can be useful. Congratulations on the promotion to Gladiator of the Coliseum!"

"Hooray!" exclaimed the ferret as she clapped happily. After a few seconds, she paused, a confused look on her face. "What's a coliseum?"

"Now, where were we?" asked the king, resting his head in his paw. "Ah yes. How many slaves have you brought me this time Tamar?"

"Three score an' eight," replied the sea rat. "The ship's a bit banged up, so I'll be 'ere fer a bit, a season at most."

Sersull sighed, slouching a bit in his throne. "Fine, but ye better make yerself useful. Now leave before I 'ave ye take care of those corpses!" Sarika, Devades, and Medina turned to leave, only for Tamar to speak up. "One more thing. How much more?"

"Well let's see," said the king, looking as if deep in thought. "If my memory is correct…ten score and fourteen."

"Wot?" shouted the sear rat in disbelief. "Twelve score me arse!"

"Oh, that's right," added Sersull. "Ye were two days late too, so that's another two score ye owe me." Tamar gripped her two swords, gritting her teeth at the fox, but ultimately turned away. "Fine!"

The four exited the throne room, Sarika skipping like a Dibbun while Tamar muttered violent threats about Sersull. Once the group was far enough from the throne room, the sea rat looked over to Sarika and Devades. "There's gonna be a gatherin' 'bout an hour from now at th' tavern. I suggest ye come."

Medina produced a playing card, painted with sword and a mug of ale on the front. "Show the big weasel in the back this card. We'll see you there." The pine martin and the sea rat parted ways, leaving the ferret and the raven alone in the vast hallway.

Sarika scratched her head as she looked at the card. "What's a tavern?"

* * *

Finally, after twenty-seven chapters, the main villain has been revealed! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	28. Meeting at the tavern

Ch

**Ch.28**

**Meeting at the Tavern**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Once again, before it begins, I want to offer a suggestion for the poll I've been doing. As stated in past chapters, the winner of the poll will appear in an after-fic interview-ish kind of thing (if I can find ideas to do so). I had an idea for there to be more than one guest and therefore different polls to determine the other guests. Tamar is still in the lead for the most popular character. If you want to see more than one guest, then I'll end the poll and declare Tamar the winner. Then I will start a new poll. So far, I've thought of Best Fighter, Smartest Character, and Funniest Character. Your opinion on this really matters to me! Please tell me what you think in a review or a PM! Okay, without further ado, enjoy the chapter and R&R!

* * *

Devades thought it would be a good idea to scout around the island from above to get a grasp of his surroundings. Before he left, he gave Sarika a stern lecture not to get into trouble. Unfortunately, the ferret wasn't paying attention. After the raven flew off, Sarika went along happily, finding anyway possible to entertain herself. In the course of less than an hour, she had raided the kitchens, stole some more jewels off the decorated walls, and 'played' with a 'toy' who looked at her funny.

After washing the blood off of her weapon, Sarika found her in the hallways of the castle once more. "What's taking Devades so long? Maybe he found a toy to play with." The ferret found herself in front of a door, which looked much less lavish and much older than the other doors in the castle. Not having anything else to o, she pushed the doors open and walked inside.

She gave a gasp of wonder as she looked around the dark room. "Oooooh, pretty!" The room was covered in blood-stained tables and scores of shelves with jars, not to mention the stench of death and chemicals. Inside each jar floated various organs and body parts. To Sarika, it was like some sort of fun museum of death.

The ferret grabbed a small jar to her left, a pair of eyeballs floating inside. "Wooooow!"

"I dissected those from a rather aggravating female squirrel slave a couple seasons back. Her screaming was quite amusing." Sarika turned to see a rat clad in a blood-stained white apron, along with black gloves and boots. Judging from his facial features and raspiness in his voice, he must have been quite old.

"Who are you?" asked the ferret as she put the jar down. "And what is this place?"

"Everyone just calls me Doctor," replied the rat as he walked over to the younger creature. "As for this place, some call it the infirmary, some call it a laboratory. I prefer to call this my home."

"I like your house!" exclaimed Sarika as she looked to a row of jars to her left. "All this death is so pretty." She pointed to the jar on the end of the table. "What's that?"

Doctor patted the jar with a grotesque smile. "This is the brain of a weasel. Quite small, isn't it?"

"And that?" asked the curious ferret, pointing to the jar on the shelf to the rat's right.

"That would be the male badger's bladder," replied Doctor. "Largest bladder I've ever removed from a living creature."

The ferret dashed over to the table to her right and gazed at wonder at one of the jars. "You have hearts too?"

The rat nodded as he joined the ferret by her side. "This particular heart is from a creature known as the sku…"

"Sarika!" The ferret and Rat looked to the door to see Devades. "I return and after five seconds, I've heard of what you did to that ferret. I told you not to kill anybeast!"

"Oh, it's just a flesh wound," replied Sarika. "Loosing a limb is a flesh wound, right? Is the head a limb?"

"Let's just leave" sighed the raven in defeat.

Sarika grabbed her weapon and dashed for the door, but not before looking back at the rat. "See ya later! I'll come back and have more fun, okay?" The ferret released a childish giggle before walking away with her raven caretaker.

* * *

Although it took a few minutes, Sarika and Devades finally arrived at the Tavern. The drinking establishment, hidden from the rest of the castle from the king, was a place for off duty vermin to relax and loosen up. The place was packed full of rowdy vermin singing, fighting, and laughing. Sarika and Devades had to constantly dodge them for various reasons until they reached the back of the tavern where a large rat stood.

The ferret searched though her pocket until she produced the card she had received from Tamar and Medina had given them and held it up to the rat. The rat immediately opened the door, allowing the ferret and raven to enter.

"It's about time ye showed up," remarked Tamar, her back paws propped up on the table with a mug of some sort of alcoholic beverage in her right paw. Medina sat to her right without a drink while Enric sat to her left, chugging a mug of ale.

"I guess it's about time to begin," noted the pine martin.

"What is this meeting for anyways?" asked Devades.

Enric looked over to Tamar. "Ye 'aven't told 'em wot this is about?"

"I was gettin' t' that," replied Tamar. "Sarika, ye like playin' with 'toys', right?"

Sarika nodded vigorously. "I sure do!"

"Then I've got th' perfect toy in mind," said the sea rat. "It's Sersull!"

"Okay!" exclaimed Sarika, holding her weapon up, nearly slicing off Enric's ear off in the process. "I'm gonna go play with him!"

"Not now!" spat Tamar. "If we could just go ahead an' do it like that, we would 'ave a long time ago."

Devades hopped closer to the sea rat. "Why do you want to kill him?"

"We've got our reasons," replied Tamar as she toyed with her mug. "Unfortunately, the castle's havin' a bit o' trouble wi' rebels on th' island."

Medina nodded in agreement. "If I'm going to become Queen, I don't want those rebels bothering me." She looked at the puzzled expressions on Sarika and Devades's faces. "Allow me to elaborate on our plan. We're currently gathering supporters in our cause. Once the annoy rebel problem ends, we'll eliminate the king. After that, I'll become the Queen and expand my empire!"

"And I'll be free t' sail where I please," added Tamar.

"And I'm 'er first mate," said Enric before gulping down the last of his drink.

"What do you mean by 'free'?" Devades asked the sea rat.

Tamar sighed raggedly. "Ye think I wanna work under that one-eyed bastard? Th' whole thing started a while…" Medina and Enric groaned aloud, clasping their paws over their ears.

"Are you going to tell the story of your father's death again?' asked Medina.

"We've 'eard it at least a score o' times now," added the stoat as he awkwardly adjusted himself in his chair.

Tamar glared at the two. "Well ye got legs, so use 'im!" She drew her two swords. "Or I can make ye leave th' 'are way." Medina and Enric hightailed it out of the room, leaving the sea rat with Sarika and Devades. "Where was I? Oh yeah."

"He was Captain of the _Tideryder_, plunderin' treasure, killin' warriors an' Kings and whatnot. A while after a wild night with a whore, I was born an' he wanted me t' take over after he got too old. Once I was old enough, he took me along wi' 'im on th' ship. I quickly picked up th' tricks o' th' trade. But then we got t' Mossflower. On our way there, we saw a band of foxes. After some 'encouragin' words', they became part of th' crew. Most of 'em did as they were told, but then there was that one fox who jus' bugged me: Sersull. Back then, he called 'imself Russell though."

"A few more seasons went by without much incident, but then that night came. I woke up t' th' clanging of swords, so I walked onto th' deck an saw Me dad an' that Russell fightin' t' th' death. Me father should 'ave been winnin', but I could tell somethin' was wrong. All o' a sudden, he fell on all fours an' vomited onto th' deck before that damn Russell decapitated 'im. Since he killed me dad, that means he was th' captain. I was too young back then, so I had no choice but t' obey. A later saw 'im talkin' t' this ferret crewmate famous fer poisionin' others. I thought he ws loyal t' me dad, but he still poisoned 'im. I killed 'im th' next day though."

"You killed him because he killed you're dad?" asked Devades. "You loved him?"

Tamar gave the raven a quizzical look. "Loved 'im? Hell no, I jus' wanted 'is ship. Now stop interruptin' me! We eventually found this island an' the fox decided we should build a castle fer 'im. I remember 'im sayin' somethin' about wantin' it t' be bigger an' better than a place called Redwall. All he's been doin' on this island is build 'is little castle. He ain't no king, he's a spoiled brat who's scared t' fight!"

A few moments of silence pasted before Sarika spoke up, her darker personality taking over he childish one. "Why should I help? What's in it for me?"

"I was talkin' about that wi' Medina afore ye arrived," replied the sea rat. "She'll make ye th' head of th' Coliseum! Think of all th' toys ye can play with!"

"I guess this'll be amusing enough," replied Sarika. The ferret and sea rat spat into their paws before shaking paws, sealing the deal.

* * *

For those of you who didn't catch it, Sersull is Russell (Sersull is Russell scrambled up. I like to think I was clever). So, a young fox who's a minor character in the first installment becomes the big baddie with facial damage and deals with slaves in the sequel. Of course I'm not copying Slager the Cruel, what gave you that idea? That was unintentional, but I can hopefully put my own spin on it. I also hope you caught my little hint of a certain non canon species that will appear in this fic (Hint: this species appeared in The Adventures of Isaac Ashford). Please let me know your opinion on the poll thing and please R&R!


	29. Invaders of Midnight Pt1

Ch

**Ch.29**

**Invaders of Midnight Pt.1**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Before we begin, I'd like to say a few words.

First of all, I'd like to give a birthday shout out to Jade TeaLeaf. Happy Birthday!

Also, as of yesterday, this fic pushed past the thousand hit mark! Thank you to everyone who has given me a hit!

Finally, a word about my poll. With the help of Isclanel, I have decided to end the poll for Favorite Character. Tamar had the most votes, so she will appear in my after-fic special. But I don't want just one special guest, so a new poll will be up on my profile for Funniest Character. Just like the past poll, you can choose up to three characters. Tamar, however, will not be one of the choices since she has already won the Favorite Character Poll.

Okay then, sorry for the long author's note. Let's move onto the fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Hardy found himself back at the Abbey, walking down the corridor where the Tapestry hung. However, he knew this couldn't be right since he fell asleep on the _Oceandelight_, which was scores of miles away from Redwall. In fact, the squirrel had no idea why he was walking in the direction he was going. It was as if his legs had minds of their own. He finally came to a stop in front of the Tapestry, his legs holding him there whether he liked or not. "Martin, why have you brought me here?"

A few silent seconds pasted before Martin's figure climbed out of the tapestry, landing in front of squirrel. "You're getting close Hardy. You're almost there."

"Almost where?" asked Hardy.

"Tomorrow morning, an island will appear," answered the Guardian. "Tell Jules to go to the right side." The mouse went back to the Tapestry and began to climb back into it, bright light surrounding the room.

Hardy dashed after Martin, grabbing him by his ankle. "Wait! What about Redwall? Has it been safe sense my absence? How is everyone?"

Martin paused once more before looking back at the squirrel. "I won't lie to you. Tragedy has fallen upon the Abbey, but I do not want your mind to become plagued with guilt and worry. I'll make sure nothing does Redwall anymore harm." The light completely flooded the room, Martin, fading away from view from the squirrel.

* * *

Night was a time for silence. During the night, most things shut themselves off and rest until the sun reappeared over the horizon. However, many sounds still existed during this time. Crickets chirped, owls hooted, as well as the sound of an assassin flinging a grappling hook over the Abbey wall. He weren't too worried about waking any guards on the wall tops. After observing the sentries for the past few days, the assassins knew that despite their duties, the guards' eyelids could not stay up forever.

As the weasel finished his climb and crawled over the wall, his theory was confirmed. None of the wall top guards were awake. It didn't take long for him to dispatch of them with his dagger, but that was only the first part of the plan. After a quick walk down the staircase, he found himself in front of the Main Gate. The weasel quickly undid the lock, grunting with exertion as he pushed the door open. He and his comrades were ready to have some fun.

* * *

Bryon was having trouble sleeping that night. All he could do was sit with his eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know, but something just doesn't seem right. I know I shut the gates and locked 'em all. What could it be?"

"I think you're forgetting the part where you close your eyes and go to bed," mumbled his wife as she turned over on her side of the bed. "Sleep will do you some good. You shouldn't worry so much." Before either one could say another word, a loud creak reached their ears.

The male squirrel hurried over to the window, moving the curtains out of the way as he looked towards the Main Gate. He immediately shut the curtains and turned to his wife. "Darn it! It's the vermin! They're in the Abbey!"

"Inside?" repeated Phoebe as he threw on her glasses. "Are you sure? How could they?"

"We can figure that out later," replied Bryon. "But Joan needs to now about this. The whole Abbey needs to know! You have to wake her!"

"But what about you?" asked the female as she threw on her slippers.

Bryon walked to the nightstand on his side of the bed. After pulling out one of the drawers, he pulled out a medium-sized kitchen knife. "Well, I can't just let them go after you, now can I?"

"Are you insane?" shrieked Phoebe, a bit louder than she wanted to yell. "You can't!"

"Look, we don't have time to argue," noted Bryon as he walked to the door and opened it slightly. "You have to leave now before the vermin have time to split up!"

"I can't put you in danger!" snapped Phoebe. "You can't…" Bryon pulled her in close before locking his lips with hers in a deep kiss. His wife almost immediately stopped struggling. A few seconds pasted before he broke the kiss. "Go." Phoebe simply nodded before racing out the door.

Her husband quickly shut the door before walking to his chair next to his desk. "You're a fast runner Phoebe. No assassin could even come close to you." A moment later, his door pounded with forceful banging, followed by the sound of the window shattering. "And if they try, I'll make sure they won't harm a single strand of fur on your body."

* * *

A little on the short side, but more action will come in the next couple chapters. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please remember to vote on the new poll and R&R!


	30. Invaders of Midnight Pt2

Ch

**Ch.30**

**Invaders of Midnight Pt.2**

Sorry I got this up kind of late. It's been another hectic week, but lots of interesting stuff too. I got a copy of Doomwyte and I like it so far, even though I've only gotten a chance to read a few chapters. Also, if all goes well, I might be able to go on a three week tour of Europe this summer!

I'd like to thank those who voted on my new poll, but I think there was some confusion. I believe you are able to pick up to three characters, but the two who voted only chose two. Either way, Sarika is in the lead with two votes with Lemuel and Cyan in second with one vote. Please vote on my poll if you haven't and please R&R!

* * *

The assassins were not the only ones up and about that night in Mossflower, nor were they the only ones interested in Redwall. However, the assassins simply wanted to show the Abbeydwellers how merciless they can be while the small band of Long Patrol hares were ready for a place to rest and perhaps a snack or twelve.

In most cases, Sergeant Althea would have been bellowing out orders to step lively or have some sort of marching song going, but due to the time of day, she refrained from doing so. The muscular female hare pointed straight ahead. "There it is chaps, Redwall Abbey." Some of the younger cadets and first time visitors gaped in awe at the size of the red stone abbey, lying underneath the blanket of stars.

"So, how are we supposed to get in?" blurted Darius. "It's not like anybeast would be up so blinkin' late."

"I'm sure we can get the Gatekeepers attention, wot," answered Althea. The thing about Redwall Abbey is that its gates are always open to anybeast in need." The group of hares finally reached the front gate, only to find it unlocked and ajar.

"Wow, ye weren't kidding when ye said it's always open for anybeast," remarked Darius in surprise.

Althea drew her weapons of choice, a dirk and a short shield. "I think it's best all of ye arm yerselves. Something's definitely not sitting right."

* * *

Phoebe didn't bother knocking on her daughter's door. She immediately pushed it open and sprinted to Joan's bedside and began to shake her. "Joan, wake up! You need to get up!"

Her daughter tried to turn over and pull the covers over her head. "Five more minutes mom, it's not even dawn."

"Redwall's in danger!" snapped her mother. "We're under attack!"

Joan immediately sat up in her bed. "What?" She looked around with sleep-encrusted eyes. "I don't hear anything though."

"I don't know how, but they've broken into the abbey," explained Phoebe hastily. "We need to warn the others and get them someplace safe!"

"My thinking exactly," replied Joan as she hopped out of her bed and quickly threw on her slippers. "Wait, where's dad?"

"Don't worry about your father," said her mother in reassurance. "He told me he'll be okay." Not wanting her daughter to ask anymore questions of the fate of her father, she hurried out the door.

Her daughter stuck her head out of the door. "Wake Alice! I have a feeling we'll need her." She took a moment to wipe sleep from her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I have to wake him." She dashed down the hallway opposite her mother like a bushy arrow.

* * *

Althea's shield cracked the skull of an assassin trying to sneak up on her. Blood trickled from his head wound as his lifeless body hit the floor. "Two of your other friends tried that already! Wot makes ye think you'll do any better, wot?" Instead of trying to stab her from behind, a rat assassin dashed at her from the front. However, his attempt at killing came up fruitless as the Sergeant rose her shield up in defense before bringing her dirk's point into the face of the luckless rat.

A cloaked weasel had his short ax wrestled from his grasp before Darius threw him into a headlock. Taking his spiked gauntlet, the Long Patrol Cadet delivered several punches to the face before snapping the neck of the assassin. He dropped the corpse to the ground, spinning around just in time to see a fox standing over a downed cadet. Darius grabbed the assassin by his neck, throwing him head first into the wall. Darius helped his fellow cadet to his paws before spying another assassin. The assassin, a stoat, seeing that he had been discovered, turned tail and ran inside the Abbey.

"Hey, come back here!" shouted Darius as he dashed after the assassin.

Althea detached an assassin from her dirk, growling in frustration. "Get back here!"

"Sergeant, over here!" shouted a cadet as he made wild gesticulations towards the gatehouse. "He's wounded!" Althea followed the cadet into the gatehouse, hurrying to the side of Bryon.

"I'm sorry," coughed the squirrel weakly. "I couldn't hold them off any longer. I got a few of them…but they got me." He moved his paws off his stomach, revealing his blood-soaked nightshirt.

Althea turned to the cadet. "Stay with him. I'll try to find Redwall's healer. Defend him with your life, got it?"

The cadet threw a swift salute. "I swear on me honor as a Long Patrol hare, wot!"

* * *

Throughout this night of chaos, the Dibbuns slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the attack. Well, most of them at least. Luco, a squirrel Dibbun, and Arlie, a mouse Dibbun, both having the beds closest to the door, had been stirred from their slumber.

"Wot's goin' on?" asked Arlie as she hugged her pillow. "Wot's dat noise?"

Luco turned to her, his eyes wide with fear. "M'by it's da Gooblyboo!"

Arlie released a gasp of fright as she grasped her pillow tighter. "Wot are we gonna do? He'll eats all da candied ches'nuts!"

The squirrel Dibbun crawled onto the side of his bed, stretching himself all the way out until his paws grasped the doorknob and twisted it. Grabbing his pillow, he walked over to the door. "We gots t' make 'im go 'way! Den da growed-ups'll give us more dessert! M'by dey'll let us skip bafftime!"

His mouse friend smiled happily, interested by the possible rewards. "Okay den, but we gots ta hit 'im in da nose. Da growed-ups say dats his weak spot!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! For those of you who don't remember, Luco and Arlie are the two Dibbuns who woke Lemuel up in Ch.22. Please R&R!


	31. Invaders of Midnight Pt3

Ch

**Ch.31**

**Invaders of Midnight Pt.3**

Yay for early updates! It's spirit week at my school and every spirit week, we get Friday off, so I've decided to spend part of my day off putting up this chapter for you guys.

Also, thanks to another voter, Sarika now has three votes, Cyan is in second with two votes, and there is a tie for third between Lemuel and Munroe with one vote. I encourage everyone to vote for who they think is the funniest character on the poll on my profile. Without further ado, please R&R!

* * *

Joan looked down the hall to her left, and then her right, making sure that the area was assassin free. Not even bothering to knock, she pushed the door open, sprinting to the bed and violently shaking the creature in it. "Please wake up! I need your help!"

Veli's snapped open, sitting upward in his bed before grasping the female squirrel's paw. "You have three seconds to explain why you've woken me from your sleep and in such a rough manner."

"The assassins are in Redwall!" Joan blurted quickly. "I know I'm the Abbess, but I can't do this on my own. I need your help to wake the Abbey and bring them to a safe location."

The male squirrel ran his paw though his bushy tail hurriedly. "I know you would admit to needing my help sooner or later. Do you even know where to take the abbeybeasts?"

The female squirrel nodded. "I was thinking the attic would be…"

"You honestly think the elders can move themselves up those ladders and stairs?" snorted the older squirrel. "The correct answer is the cellars. Going down stairs is much easier on ones paws and we'll have something to drink while using the wood from the barrels to make shields and weapons just in case they find us."

Joan was sorely tempted to glare at Veli, but she knew he was right. "Right then. We should probably split up to cover more ground."

Veli nodded in agreement. "Finally, something we agree on."

* * *

Murder was not the only crime being committed in the Abbey that night. Down in the kitchens, a thief swiped candied chestnuts, pudding, fruit, and other food, filling his greedy stomach. The thief's name was Lemuel.

The hungry mouse wiped cream from his nose, sucking his finger like a baby sucks its thumb. "These Redwaller's sure know 'ow t' make vittles!" He placed the bowl of cream on the counter, turning his attention to a plate of blueberry scones. "I'd be a shame not t' give these a lil' taste."

'Crash!' The mouse turned to see the bowl of cream splattered on the ground, the bowl completely shattered. Next to it was a cloaked rat wielding a dagger. Cursing his clumsiness, the rat charged at Lemuel, his weapon poised for the kill.

The mouse recoiled in terror before grabbing an apple from a nearby bowl, chucking it at his attacker. It nailed the assassin in the head, causing the rat to stagger backwards into the pile of cream. The cream, embedded with sharp pieces from the shattered bowl, caused the rat to slip as he stepped upon it while it cut open his paw.

Lemuel, not wanting to deal with the rat, ran for the door, only to find himself face to face with another assassin. Before the stoat could impale the mouse with his scimitar, Lemuel delivered a kick to his opponent's shin. While his foe was incapacitated, the mouse grabbed the nearest weapon, a metal spatula. He swung at the stoat with all his might, but his adversary side stepped out of the way. The spatula slammed the wooden shelf, sending a precariously-perched jar of candied chestnuts onto the head of Lemuel. The mouse staggered a moment before flopping onto the ground. The rat, having recovered from his fall, joined the stoat while they stood over their prey.

"Please spare me! Don't kill me!" wailed Lemuel as he held his paws over his face, curling up slightly. "I'm too young t' die!" The next thing he knew, he heard a metallic smash. Opening one of his eyes, he saw the rat lying in a pool of blood, which trickled from his head. Next to him was a female hare knocking the stoat off balance before embedding her dirk in his side. The mouse quickly crawled away from the dead rat, pulling a face of disgust.

"Are ye alright there chap?" Althea extended her paw to the mouse, who swiftly accepted it. "Sorry 'bout slayin' those bloody assassin. I know you Abbeybeasts don't like violence and whatnot, but it had t' be done."

"Well they deserved it," muttered Lemuel, trying to seem tougher than he was, though the sight of the dead vermin still made his stomach do cartwheels. "I was gonna do 'em in, but one of 'em cheated."

A sudden thought popped into the Sergeant's head. "Ye know where the infirmary is, right?"

The mouse nodded while rubbing his throbbing head. "Yep, but I ain't takin' none o' that disgustin' stuff Alice gives ye. I'll wait fer me headache t' go away on its own."

"I ain't talkin' about you," explained Althea, whose hare instincts were begging her to swipe a quick snack. "There's a wounded beast who needs help or the chap will die!"

"Oh, um, okay then," said Lemuel as he took a carving knife from the table. "It's this way."

* * *

Darius tossed the bloody carcass of a stoat assassin aside. It's cowardly t' run from a fight, don't ye know? Bloody assassins," He kicked the stoat's body aside. "They're startin' t' get on me nerves!" A pair of screams erupted from around the corner, causing the hare to wince slightly. "Great, wot now?"

* * *

Luco and Arlie hugged their pillows tightly, shielding themselves from the fox.

"Wot's a couple o' lil' snot-nosed brats doin' outta bed?" taunted the assassin as he toyed with his ax. "I'll make sure t' punish ye nice an' sloooowwwch!" Darius flew though the air, delivering a kick to the chest of the assassin. The two Dibbuns squealed in fright, hugging each other as Darius grabbed the rat around the neck.

The hare was about to finish the fox when he remembered the Dibbun squirrel and mouse were watching. He had to act quickly. "There's candied chestnuts down th' hall." The teary-eyed Dibbuns immediately cheered up, hurrying down the hall as Darius quickly snapped the fox's neck. "Don't worry, this chap won't bother ye anymore. He's just…um, sleeping." However, the Dibbuns were nowhere to be seen. They had already rounded the corner in their search for candied chestnuts. "Wait! Ye aren't supposed t' fall fer my distraction fer that long!"

* * *

Joan breathed a sigh of relief. Many of the Redwallers had been warned of the assassins and had been transported to the cellars. "I just have to keep going." She quickly dashed down the hall, her eyes scanning for doors. She finally found one, but came to a halt. Something wasn't right. Looking down the hallway at both sides, Joan could see that she was the only one in it. Why did it feel like she wasn't? Why did everything seem so dark and cold all of a sudden?

Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she hurried over to the door. The squirrel went to knock on the door. She found herself freeze once more. Taking another look down the right hall, she found it was once again empty. Turning to her left, however, was a different story. A large weasel with tattooed arms grabbed her from behind.

"Yer a young 'un, aren't ye?" asked the weasel as he held his dagger at the squirrel's throat. "Ye look a lot like a squirrel I stabbed earlier. He didn't stand a chance and neither well yew."

"Leave this place at once!" shouted Joan as she tried to struggled out of his grasp. "As Abbess of Redwall, I won't let you harm my friends!"

The weasel released a scathing chuckle. "Yer the leader 'round 'ere? Fingal promised a promotion t' th' beast who brings back yer 'ead. Looks like it's me lucky day!"

"You must be joking." The two looked over to see Veli walking towards the two. "Typical vermin. You're fooled quite easily, aren't you? Do you honestly think such a young maid could lead Redwall. Surely you jest!"

The weasel growled at the male squirrel. "Yeah? Well if she ain't th' leader, then you'll tell me afore I slit 'er throat!"

"My name is Father Veli," replied the male squirrel. "Father of Redwall Abbey." The weasel tossed Joan aside before charging at Veli. Grabbing the squirrel and pulling him close, he shoved his dagger into his stomach.

"Blood an' vinegar!" The assassin withdrew his weapon from Veli and turn around to see Althea's shield before it smashed into his face. He tumbled to the floor, blood pouring form his nose as he spat out pieces of teeth. The weasel charged at the hare, swiping his dagger at her face. She side stepped out of the way and grabbed his arm. Bending the weasel's arm awkwardly, the assassin dropped his weapon. Althea quickly turned him around before shoving her dirk into his stomach.

Joan hurried to Veli's side, who continued to cough up and spit out blood. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you…you're too young…to be Abbess," replied Veli. "Too dangerous for a beast of your seasons."

"I-I don't think I've ever been so grateful and so angry at somebeast in my entire life," confessed Joan as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Lemuel chuckled nerously. "S-Should I be gettin' Alice now?"

"Yes!" spat Joan and Althea. The mouse quickly hurried towards the direction of the infirmary, leaving Althea, Joan and Veli in the hall.

"Veli, I have to know," said Joan as she tilted the older squirrel's head, letting the blood pooling in his mouth pour out. "Why are you so bitter about me being the Abbess? I know you think I'm too young and inexperienced, but that can't be it."

The male squirrel took a moment to spit out a bit more blood before responding. "Grayson and I…we were friends, best friends in fact. Despite the age difference…he saw me as his equal. He saw all beasts like that. I thought…I thought he'd make me Abbott…when he passed away. I thought he believed in me…and my abilities." He tilted his head up. "Why? Why did he make you…Abbess?"

Joan was silent for a moment before answering, "I-I don't know."

Veli placed his head back in its original position. "Well, if I know Grayson…I know he had a reason…for doing so. We'll have lots of talking to do…in the Dark Forest."

"No you won't!" snapped Joan. "You heard Lemuel, he's going to get Alice. She'll help you!"

"He's getting' Alice fer a beast wounded in th' gatehouse," corrected Althea.

"What?' spat the female squirrel. "Dad's hurt? What happened? Is he okay?"

"See? You shouldn't worry about me," replied Veli. "Save your father. It's too late for me. Please…I want to see him again. I want this."

Joan wanted to keep reassuring Veli he would be okay, but a nagging sense of déjà vu kept creeping up in her mind. Flashbacks of Grayson's death began to plague her memories. _Grayson said the same thing when he died._

The female squirrel nodded in understanding as she wiped away tears from her damp eyes. "Don't keep him waiting. I-I'm sure he's eager to see you."

Veli smiled weakly at the Abbess. "It's about time…you started listening to me." His head tilted slightly, life disappearing from his body. He did not want to keep Grayson waiting.

* * *

Daylight flushed though the trees, creating a pattern of light and shade on the ground. Underneath the tree sat a tall mouse of golden brown fur with a mouse-sized claymore at his side. A strange dream had plagued him that night. "A red castle, a mouse warrior, and a pure white ferret. What does it mean?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know many of you didn't like Veli, so you might be happy to see him dead, but I had to make him seem a little good before he went. I hope you liked that last bit too. That mouse will definitely make more appearances in the fic. Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	32. Unfamiliar Territory

**Ch.32**

**Unfamiliar Territory**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic! A quick update on the poll on my profile: Sarika has increased her lead to four votes with Cyan still in second with two votes. After that is a four way tie for third between Lemuel, Munroe, Hardy, and Isaac. This poll won't be open for much longer, so if you haven't voted yet, please do so. Also, please R&R!

* * *

Dawn had passed roughly an hour ago, the sun reflecting off the greenish-blue sea. Jules stood at the helm with Hardy as the ship sailed closer to the island, which sat dead ahead. "So, this Martin fellow told ye that we should stop on yon island up ahead?"

Redwall's Champion nodded. "That's right. According to Martin, Aeneas and the other slaves are there."

The ship's captain stepped aside gracefully. "Destiny has lured us all into its demented scheme, a quest where we can gain or lose it all!" he hopped back to the squirrel, continuing his speech with a multitude of dramatic gesticulations. "But no matter, for I shall accept destiny's challenge. With my eyes set on the rewards and looking away from the possible risks, I shall use all of my blood, sweat, and tears to achieve my goal." He pointed up towards the sky. "Then I shall laugh in your face, laugh until I lay breathless on the deck of my ship! I shall not submit to your cruelness, dear destiny!"

"Um…that's good to know," replied Hardy, his eyes straying to the unmanned helm. "S-Shouldn't you be steering so we don't go off course?"

* * *

The _Oceandelight_ dropped anchor shortly after lunch. Gisbert, Raeburn, and a pawful of hares were chosen to stay and guard the ship while the others entered the island. After a short walk on the beach, Isaac and his friends found themselves traveling down a thick forest filled with all sorts of fruit and vegetation. All in all, it seemed quite similar to Mossflower.

"Et's quite peaceful 'ere," noted Isaac as he scanned the area.

"Yes, and that's what bothers me," confessed Wyatt. "It's quiet, but it's too quiet."

"Well, if it's too quiet, we can all talk," suggested Cyan.

Before the shrew could launch into a lengthy monologue, Ignatius covered her mouth. "Um, that's okay."

"What Wyatt means is that although this area seems peaceful, the enemy could actually be just around the corner. We're in unfamiliar territory, so it's best to keep are wits about us."

Jules drew his rapier, jumping in front of the group. "Ha! I dare yon vermin to even think of attacking us, though with such tiny brains, the task shall be quite difficult for them!" The group turned as one of the bushed began to rustle.

Cyan released a squeak of fear, grasping onto Ignatius. "Ohmygoshwhatwasthat?"

Edith rolled her eyes. "All this talk about a possible attack is making all of you paranoid. It was probably the wind." Another bush began to rustle, causing those carrying weapons to instinctively grasp the hilts of the weapons.

"I can sense it," Jules whispered loudly. "There is something wicked amongst us." He sniffed the air briefly before wrinkling his nose. "The foul stench of evil intent is suffocating, the cool air, chilling us to the bone!"

"But it's summer," noted Munroe. "Ah don't feel cold at all."

However, the hare ship captain continued his speech. "If there is something here with the intent of slaying us, I will not run! I challenge thee to combat and I shall slay the in little time, for I am Jules, Captain of the _Oceandelight_!"

"Och, ye really like makin' a big fuss o' things, don't ye?" asked the Highlander as he walked over to one of the bushes. He knelt down next to one, a smile on his face. "Ello lil' one! Wot's yer name?"

A tiny skunk popped his head out of the bush, covering his mouth as he giggled shortly. "Aw, yew finded me!"

"It ain't too 'ard t' spot a skunk with such a white stripe," replied the hedgehog. The Dibbun skunk giggled once more, blushing slightly as he toyed with his tail distractedly, a common sign of embarrassment in skunks. "Where are yer mother an' father?" added Isaac.

"Back in da village," replied the little skunk. He motioned Isaac to lean in closer before leaning in closer to the hedgehog's ear. "Mommy and Daddy no like it when I go dis far into da forest by myself. No tellem, okay?"

Isaac made a paw motion over his mouth as if he was locking his mouth shut and tossing the key away. "Yer secret's safe wi' me laddie. I'm Isaac. Ye still 'aven't told me yer name lil' one."

"Fenvil!" replied the skunk.

"Ah like yer name," replied the hedgehog with an encouraging smile. "Can ye 'elp me an' me friends? We're tryin' t' find a place t' rest."

The Dibbun skunk nodded vigorously. "Okay! I'll take ye to da village!"

"Thank ye kindly Fenvil," replied the hedgehog as he grasped the skunk lightly under the arms and lifting him out of the bush. Gently holding onto his paw, Isaac walked over to the group. "Fenvil 'ere's gonna take us to 'is village." Most of the group looked at Fenvil quizzically.

"Oh, an' he's called a skunks fer those o' ye who don't know," added Munroe. "They smell a lil' funny, but they're really friendly."

"Smell funny?" repeated Fenvil in confusion. He grabbed his tail, giving it a few sniffs before shrugging. "I tooked a baf dis morning."

* * *

After about a half an hour of walking, the group found themselves breaching the outskirts of a buzzing village. Although there were some squirrels, hedgehogs, otters, mice, and other species found in Mossflower, the main population seemed to be dominated by skunks. Those not used to the scent of skunk tried their best to not wrinkle their noses noticeably.

Fenvil suddenly ran ahead of the group, his arm outstretched. "Mommy!" He ran into the arms of his crouching mother, who wore a purple cloak and jeweled necklace. Although a mother, she was only in her early young adult seasons.

"There you are!" she said happily. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Did you sneak out of the village again?"

"Och, of course not," replied Isaac, keeping his promise to Fenvil. "Young Fenvil 'ere led us weary travelers back tae thae village. He's quite thae guide!"

"Well, since you helped them, then how could I be mad at you?" replied the mother skunk.

"Ah, I see you've found the Prince." The group turned to see an ancient skunk, hunched over a walking cane walked over to them, his black and white fur now grey with age.

"Prince?" replied Isaac and his friends.

The mother nodded. "Yes, Fenvil, my son, is Prince of this island. My name is Camilla." She motioned to the ancient skunk. "And he is Alberic, me and my husband's advisor.

Hardy bowed to the Queen and her Advisor. "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Hardy, Warrior of Redwall Abbey."

"Redwall Abbey," Camilla repeated to herself. "The king has mentioned that place before many times."

Fenvil tugged on his mother's cloak. "Mommy, where's Daddy?"

"It's not polite to interrupt your mother while she's talking to somebeast else," replied Camilla to her son. "He's at home working."

"Don't worry yer pretty head," replied Isaac. "I'll take Fenvil back to 'is Father. Before Camilla could say anything else, Isaac rushed after Fenvil with Munroe close behind.

Alberic smiled a toothless grin. "His name is Isaac, isn't it?"

* * *

Fenvil was quite speedy on his paws, but the Ashfords were doing their best to keep up with him. Isaac had a strange feeling ever since he first saw Fenvil and Camilla's words had confirmed his suspicions. Munroe, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on, but he knew his father was on to something.

The three were standing in front of a tall house after a few minutes of running. Since Fenvil was too short to open the door on his own, Isaac did for him, though he more shoved it open than anything. The loud slam caused the skunk in the room to turn around in his seat and stand. His eyes were wide with a combination of shock and happiness. "Isaac…Munroe."

Isaac smiled happily, trying his best to hold back tears of joy. "It's been seasons Keith."

* * *

Yes, after over thirty chapters, Keith has finally made his reappearance! I've been waiting for this for so long and I'm sure some of you readers have been looking forward to this too! I can't lie. I adore Fenvil, so expect to see him in future chapters. Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	33. Island Arrival Pt1

**Ch.33**

**Island Arrival Pt.1**

Welcome to the next chapter! Here is the final update for my latest poll: Sarika leads with five votes, Cyan, Isaac, and Munroe are in second with two votes, and Hardy and Lemuel are in third with one vote. On that note, I'm ending the poll and declaring Sarika the winner. This will also start my newest poll: Who do you think is the smartest character in this fic? Just like the past two polls, you may choose up to three characters, but since Tamar and Sarika have already won, they will not be included in the poll. I hope to have the new poll up shortly. Okay then, please R&R!

* * *

Sersull stood on one of the numerous balconies of the castle which gave him a view only a bird could see of the island's lush trees. He could also see The front of the slave compound, the towering stone on iron walls, and the front gate opening for a force of over three score vermin. It had been a while since he had called an attack on the rebels. Hoping that they had fallen into a false sense of security, the king had prepared a force for an ambush. He would have the rebel warriors killed and take the woman and children as slaves. Then they could further increase the size of his kingdom.

"Those damn rebels won't know what hit them," crackled the fox as the main gate shut. Unknown to the fox, he was not alone. Perched high on one of the balconies further away, the bird flew off, en route to the village. He had to warn his comrades of the impending danger.

* * *

The rest of Isaac's friends had arrived at Keith's home shortly after Isaac, Munroe, and Fenvil made it there. Now they were seated around the room, each one with their own burning questions.

"So…how do you two know each other?" asked Edith.

Isaac gave Keith a hearty pat on his striped back. "He's me son!" The Highlander chuckled at the confused look the mouse gave him. "Adopted son tae be exact."

"I met him in Mossflower when I was Munroe's age," explained Keith. "I lived with him until I was a little bit older than Cyan."

"How did you know that Keith was Fenvil's father?" asked Hardy as he watched the skunk Dibbun using the tip of his bushy tail to tickle Munroe's snout.

The adult hedgehog tussled Fenvil's head fur affectionately. "He's got thae same fur pattern as 'is dad."

Ignatius scratched his head in confusion. "You can tell 'em apart? They look the same to me, no offense to skunks or anything."

Munroe walked over to his adopted brother as Isaac hoisted Fenvil onto his kilted lap. "Ah 'aven't seen ye in seasons an' now yer a king, married," He eyed Camilla. "Who's quite lovely, if ah say so meself," Camilla blushed slightly while Isaac and Keith chuckled.

"An' ye've got yerself a cute kid," added the young hedgehog. Fenvil giggled happily, blushing slightly as he played with his tail. "We've got some catchin' up tae do!" He put on a mock angry expression. "It's thae least ye can do fer not invitin' me tae thae weddin'."

"I guess I owe everyone an explanation on how I came to be the skunk I am today," replied Keith. "Though it's a rather lengthy tale."

"We can afford to spare some time," answered Hardy. "I'm pretty sure we're all curious to know what you've been up to."

* * *

Although on the ship, the crew was already up and about, the sun had refused to come up and greet them. The sky was a dull grey overcast, though it did not prove any threat to bring down rain. The ship was comprised of nearly a score of otters, but one other species was aboard.

"Glad t' see yer up," said Castor, the leader of the otters on the ship. His tattooed arms were crossed as the skunk nodded to him. "Now how's about steering yer stinkin' tail to th' tiller, eh? Yowch!" He rubbed his head vigorously as Eriel, his mate, shoulder a rolling pin.

"Yew can be such a cruel beast at times, do ye know that?" said his wife as she walked to Keith's side. "No beast should work on an empty stomach. We've got a pot of shrimp an' 'otroot soup waitin' fer ye." The otterwife quickly filled the bowl with the spicy liquid before handing it to the skunk.

"Thank you," said Keith, thanking his taste buds for becoming accommodated to the fiery sensation of the dish over the time he had been traveling with the otters. It wasn't long ago when Keith had come across a group of vermin bullying one of the otter Dibbuns. After showing the bullies what the backside of a skunk was all about, the otters felt inclined to repay him.

Eriel frowned as she watched the skunk shove his spoon into his mouth once more. "Are ye sure ye have t' leave? We wouldn't mind ye stayin' a bit longer. 'Eck, ye can even stay 'til yer grey in th' fur."

"We've talked about this," said Keith as he put the bowl down. "I appreciate your offer, but I'm destined for someplace else. You can visit anytime you wish, as long as you promise to make me more of your delicious shrimp and hotroot soup, okay?"

"Land hoooooooo!" Keith and Eriel walked to the edge of the ship to see an island coming up in the distance.

The skunk released a sigh. "This is where I get off."

* * *

Keith dug though his haversack, pulling out a flask of dandelion and burdock cordial from Eriel. He had wandered around the dense forest for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of civilization. "Martin sent me here for a reason. I'm sure he intends me to do more than gaze at the scenery." The skunk stopped dead in his tracks as an arrow whizzed by, embedding itself in a three inches from Keith's head. The skunk grabbed a dagger from his belt, rolling behind a nearby tree.

"Wow, beasts here really know how to make you feel welcome," muttered Keith under his breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Keith caught sight of the light shimmering off something shiny. The shiny object turned out to be the point of another arrow. He dove out of the way before the arrow could take his life.

Scrambling to his paws, the skunk zig-zagged around neighboring trees in an attempt to dodge any arrows fired at him while he closed in on his adversary. His running pattern was interrupted as another arrow zoomed at him. Keith performed a diagonal jump as he took aim at the area where the arrow had traveled before flinging his dagger at his target. As he landed on the ground, he could hear the body of his foe collapse.

Getting back on his paws, the skunk pushed past one of the bushes to see the body of a female weasel, his dagger implanted in her chest. He swiftly removed the blade and wiped the blood off on the grass. "Good thing I got her. I don't know how much longer I could have kept dodging." As the words left his mouth, half a score of vermin emerged from the surrounding bushes and trees, encircling him.

Keith sighed raggedly as he grabbed his two main daggers, one black and one white. However, he knew coming out of the battle unscathed, let alone alive, would be difficult. He could feel his primal instinct rise like mercury in a thermometer as he felt his tail beginning to rise. "I don't want to use my musk, but…" One of the vermin fell face first on the ground as a stone struck him in the head. A moment later, another stone struck one of the vermin in the jaw while another has his nose shattered by a rock. Not in the mood to eat rocks, the vermin high-tailed it out of their leaving Keith alone.

"Thank you," said Keith as he looked around the area. "Whoever you are. Um, where are you exactly?" A small group of skunks armed with slings emerged from the bushes to Keith's right.

One of the skunks, an obese one wearing a black headband, waved at Keith. "I ain't seen you around here afore. You okay?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Just a bit of clarification, in Keith's flashback, he is in his late teen seasons. The next chapter will be more of Keith's flashback. Don't forget to vote on my new poll and R&R!


	34. Island Arrival Pt2

**Ch.34**

**Island Arrival Pt.2**

Thank you to those who reviewed/voted on my poll! Joan and Hardy are tied for first with two votes while Edith and Keith are tied at second with one vote. Someone needs to break the tie, so please vote! Just a reminder, this chapter is a continuation of Keith's flashback. Please update!

* * *

The skunks that saved Keith were quite friendly. In a matter of minutes, they were conversing as if they had known each other for seasons. Keith was not sure if it was because he was talking to other skunks for the first time in a while, but it didn't matter. After about a fifteen minute walk through the dense woods, Keith and the other skunks found themselves entering a fair-sized community filled with small houses made of various materials.

Keith could only utter a single word. "Wow."

"Welcome to Mephia!" exclaimed a puny skunk walking with Keith. "So, you hungry?"

An obese skunk walking with them nodded as he licked his lips. "You took the words out of my mouth!"

The puny skunk smacked the hungry skunk in the back of the head, though he had to jump to do so. "I'm talking about Keith, not you tubby!" The rest of the skunks were soon seated in front of a large fireplace, a sort of public area for socializing. Keith could not help but think back to his days at the abbey. Mephia reminded him so much of Redwall with its kind faces, the melting pot of different species, not to mention that young ones practically attacked him while he ate. Despite this, the newcomer could not help but feel a bit awkward due to the multitude of staring faces and whispers. News of his arrival was spread fast than a hare spread jam on bread. Keith didn't know if this was a good thing or not.

Keith's question was soon answered as a somber-looking skunk approached him. "You must be the foreigner the village has been talking about. The King would like to see you now." He gave a stern look to the rest of skunks with Keith. "_Only_ the newcomer." The rest of the skunks sat back down crestfallenly has the stern skunk walked off, closely followed by Keith.

* * *

Keith had expected the King to live in a great palace filled with riches, but the messenger skunk had brought him to a stone house. Although it was significantly bigger than the other homes, it was not castle. Nonetheless, there was a guard skunk who opened the door for the two visitors.

After only a few steps, Keith and the other skunk found themselves standing before two other skunks. One was surprisingly old, hunched over and using a cane to support himself. His black fur had faded to grey while his white stripes shone with a sliver glisten. The other skunk stood with an air of importance and respect. His tail was arched high, but in a non-threatening way. Along with his dark green robe and jeweled crown, he looked every bit a king.

The messenger skunk quickly knelt before his superiors, delivering a quick glare to Keith so he would do the same, but the elderly skunk shook his head, his scraggly bear swinging slightly. "That won't be necessary." He hobbled over to Keith before grasping the younger skunk's paw. "Welcome to our village. My name is Alberic, Advisor to King Hernes."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," replied Keith. "My name is Keith. I've traveled a great distance to come here."

The King approached Keith and looked as he was about to speak, but he quickly turned his head, coughing into his arm. "Pardon me. I hope the trip wasn't too troublesome," He gave a nod to the messenger, who quickly left the room. "I heard that you ran into a group of vermin on your way here. I hope you weren't injured."

"Don't worry," answered Keith. "I'm fine."

"Perhaps I and the creatures of Mephia can show you a more welcome greeting then those vermin did," said the king. "Tonight is the anniversary of when our ancestors first arrived on this island. I hope you aren't too tired from your traveling to join in the festivities."

Keith shook his head and smiled. "Of course not. I'd be honored to attend!"

"Father! Where are you?" A female skunk who looked to be Keith's age entered the room hurriedly. "Father I…" Upon noticing the foreign skunk in the room, the female skunk stopped in her tracks, a slow smile plastering her features. "Hello there."

The foreign skunk smiled back at her. "Hello."

Alberic walked over to the female skunk. "Keith, I'd like to introduce you to Princess Camilla. Princess Camilla, this is Keith. He's traveled from a land over the great sea. He'll be at the festival tonight as well."

"Speaking of the festival," said the king hurriedly as he quickly walked over to his daughter. "I think it's about time we started getting ready for the festival." He grasped his daughter's shoulder, turning her towards the doorway where she came from. "I know how long females like to take on there fur. I'm sure you wish to look your best tonight, so I won't keep you from doing so." Hernes led his daughter halfway to the doorway before looking back at Keith. "I'll see you at the festival."

The elderly skunk rolled his eyes as he walked over to Keith. "Ugh, he can be so overprotective of the princess sometimes, though he can't be blamed for doing so." A toothless smile crew across his wrinkled face. "Do us all a favor and dance wit her tonight. She needs a bit of freedom." He winked at the younger skunk. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that overprotective father isn't looking."

* * *

As soon as the sun began to set, the festivities began. A large bonfire cooked delicious foods, performers entertained the crowds, skunks of all ages enjoyed games, and music was played.

The obese skunk from earlier stood by the puny skunk gnawing into a cooked fish on a skewer. He was too busy enjoying his meal to join the other skunks dance. The smaller skunk simply scoffed. "Dancing's for girls and kids. I'm not joining in, that's for sure!"

"I thought it was because you had two left paws," replied the chubby skunk between bites. Keith couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the small skunk hop up in order to smack his friend in the head.

"Well, if you two don't mind, I'm going to go ask Princess Camilla to dance." The two skunks stopped their fighting staring at Keith before breaking into laughter.

"Don't make me laugh while I'm eating," said the rounder skunk, his stomach jiggling as he chuckled, holding shocking similarity with Isaac's stomach when the Highlander laughed. "You'll make me choke."

The petite skunk lost his footing and fell on his back holding his sides. "Dance with the Princess! That's a good 'un! You almost made me spray myself! He picked himself off the ground and dusted himself off. "Look Keith, no males, not even males of a different species, has ever danced with her before! You know why?" Keith shook his head. "Because the king doesn't like," replied the small skunk. "I remember a couple seasons back, a poor skunk tried asking her to dance, boy was that a dumb move! I tell ye, I've never seen such a horrified face on anybeast! I thought he was…" However, Keith was no longer standing by him and walking towards the princess.

* * *

Like a hawk, the King sat in his chair, keeping a watchful eye on Camilla. His tail shot up in alertness as he saw Keith approach her. However, Alberic placed a restraining paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry yourself. He's not doing any harm."

"Are you kidding me?" asked Hernes. "Do you see the way he's holding her?"

"Yes, you typically hold another beast that way when you dance with them," replied the elderly skunk. "See? She's having a good time!"

However, the advisor's words did nothing to alleviate the concerns of the king. "Yes, it's all fun and games now, but I can see him undressing my daughter with his eyes. I knew she was asking for it by wearing such a short skirt!"

"The skirt goes below her knees," noted Alberic. "I don't consider that short. See her laughing sire? If you've forgotten, laughing is something a beast does when he or she is having fun, something Camilla's needed for quite some time now." The king was about reply when he began to cough hoarsely, covering his mouth with his napkin.

His advisor slowly rose to his paws before helping the king up. "Oh dear, you shouldn't be out with such a nasty cough. I'll walk you home and see if we can get somebeast to make you some soup, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Camilla and Keith were all smiles and laughs as they swayed side to side.

"I don't know if father will like this," noted Camilla before chuckling. "But I don't give a rat's ass what he thinks. Still, how'd you pull it off?"

"Alberic's helping me out," replied Keith as he pulled her in closer. "You should thank him."

Camilla nodded. "Later." She grabbed Keith as she led him off the dance floor. "But not before we talk."

* * *

I know it's not one of my better chapters, but we all have our hectic days and I'm definitely having one. More of Keith's flashback will be in the next chapter. Don't forget to vote on my poll and R&R!


	35. Island Arrival Pt3

**Ch.35**

**Island Arrival Pt.3**

I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a busy weekend _again_. However, I'm glad to announce I'm in a relationship with a fellow fanfiction writer Midnightwolf10. Feel free to check out her work! As for the poll, no one voted this past week, so the standings are still Joan and Hardy tied for first with two votes with Keith and Edith tied for second with one vote. Somebody needs to break the tie! Please vote! This will be the last part of Keith's flashback. Alright then, please R&R!

* * *

Away from the bright lights and the loudness of the festival, Camilla led Keith through the forest. Despite the stars and the moonlight, Keith could barely make out the female skunk as she beckoned him to follow her.

"It's still a bit further," noted the princess as she stepped over a rock. "Talking will make the time go by faster. So, tell me about yourself. How'd you get here? What was your life like?"

"It's had its ups and downs," replied the male skunk as he ducked under a low, hanging branch. "I remember I had parents, but they were killed while I was not much older than a babe.

Camilla stopped in her tracks. Keith could barely see the sympathetic gaze she gave him. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it," said Keith as she shook his head. The two continued onward as Keith launched back into his abridged biography. "When I was reaching adolescence, I met a hedgehog named Isaac from the Highlands. He was an interesting character to say the least, but he served as somewhat of a father figure. To be honest, he was more of a friend than a father. Shortly after, I discovered a special talent I had when the two of us encountered a couple of vermin."

The female skunk giggled. "You sprayed the poor bastards?"

Keith shook his head. "No, I was aware of that talent long before I met Isaac, though if it's any compensation, I gave Isaac a good musking. I'll tell you about that later."

"So, what's this special talent of yours?" asked the princess.

The male skunk drew a dagger he kept with himself just in case. The wind suddenly picked up, plucking a green leaf from an overhanging tree. "See that leaf?"

"Um…yes," replied Camilla, straining her eyes in an attempt to see the leaf. Keith threw the dagger, which met its mark in a blink of an eye before embedding itself in a tree trunk. The female looked at him in wonder. "Not bad."

Keith dislodged the dagger from the tree. "I don't know how I was able to do it, but I can. I didn't know it then, but I would have to use that gift later."

Camilla frowned as she joined him. "More vermin?"

The male skunk nodded. "It started when I arrived at an abbey called Redwall. There are no skunks in their region, so I was the first anybeast there had ever seen."

"A region of the world without skunks?" repeated Camilla with a chuckle of disbelief. "I couldn't imagine such a place."

"It wasn't so bad," replied Keith with a shrug. "They were creatures of peace and were more than welcome to have me there. However, I got a cold slap of reality. I learned that all good things must come to an end. The beast who slew my parents arrived at the abbey."

Camilla's tail drooped with sadness. "Once again, I'm sorry."

Keith replied the same way he did before when she apologized. "Don't worry about it. Thankfully Redwall has many allies. They came and helped us take care of the vermin. I can still remember that battle." He turned to the female skunk. "I had not even reached puberty yet. I was still a child but…my mind had been corrupted with thoughts of death. Even to this day, I still feel sick from having such a desire to kill. The beast who killed my parents died that battle."

"You…killed him?" asked Camilla apprehensively.

"Sadly, I didn't," replied Keith forlornly. "But in a way, I'm glad I didn't. I couldn't imagine giving into such anger I had. Isaac came to my rescue and finished him. A moment of awkward silence went by before Keith laughed. "But I got to spray him, so that made me feel a lot better."

Camilla chuckled nervously as she nodded. "That's good. Hopefully nothing else bad happened."

"Not much," replied the male skunk. "The war continued for a little while longer until the vermin army was defeated. After that, I went to the Highlands with Isaac to live with him. It was bitterly cold at times and quite snowy."

"I've heard of 'snow' before," noted the princess, saying 'snow' as if it were some sort of foreign word. "It's too warm here for it though."

"Maybe we can visit the Highlands sometime," suggested Keith as he helped the female skunk over a rotting log. "The snow-covered land is quite beautiful."

The princess shook her head. "I don't think my father would let me. I've never been outside of the island before."

"Hasn't the thought ever crossed your mind before?" asked the male skunk. "This island is but a speck in the world. There are many fascinating places, friendly faces…"

"Perhaps you would like to continue the story?' suggested Camilla quickly.

Keith gave a sigh of defeat. "Stubborn, aren't you? We'll have to work on that. Alright then…after we arrived in the Highlands, Isaac met a female hedgehog named Isobel. I would like to say it was love at first sight, except for the fact the first time she saw him, he was bent over in a kilt."

"Thank you for putting such a lovely image in my head," replied the princess sarcastically as she smacked the male skunk over the head with her paw.

The male skunk rubbed his smarting head as he continued. "Either way, the two fell in love and married shortly after. They had a son named Munroe. His birth gave me a sense of responsibility and maturity, so I made sure to set a good example for you."

"I bet it would have been nice to have a sibling," said Camilla with a smile.

"It was," replied Keith as he ducked yet another low branch. "They can get on your nerves at times, but I knew he meant well."

"You had a nice life back from where you're from," noted the princess. "Why did you leave it? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here…"

Keith smiled back at her. "It's okay. Actually, I didn't want to leave, but…you'll probably think I'm crazy for this, but I was told by an important figure in a dream to leave. He said I was needed somewhere. I think that somewhere is here."

The princess stopped in her tracks. "Yes…I think so too." Keith, noticing the female skunk had stopped, walked back to her side. The two were standing on top of a hill where no trees could block their view. Camilla pointed to the west. "Do you see that?" Keith looked to where she was pointing to see a large castle in the distance. It must have been the size of a least five Redwalls.

"Who lives there?" asked the male skunk. "Another royal family?"

"Do you see that tower on the right end of the castle?" asked Camilla. The tower looked somewhat detached from the rest of the castle. "Father said that that used to be where he, mother, and I slept. I don't remember anything about it since I was so young."

"Why aren't you there now?' asked Keith worriedly. "What happened?"

"Vermin," replied Camilla. "We've been able to repel any unwanted invaders for seasons, but then came Captain Gorus. She paused a moment, wiping away a tear before continuing. "He took the castle for his own and slew my mother! My father and I barely made it out alive. Even since then, we've been rebuilding on the other side of the island. Although Gorus's intentions were unknown to us, we discovered that a new ruler had usurped him, a fox by the name of Sersull." She turned to the male skunk, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders. "That dream you had Keith, I think you were sent here for a reason. Please Keith, please help us reclaim the island and banish the vermin. You must!"

Keith grabbed her arms, forcing her paws off his shoulders. "You don't have to beg me. I promise I'll help you. I'll make sure that no vermin set paw on this is…" Camilla quickly leaned inward, planting a kiss on the male's cheek, causing his tail to stick straight upward. Thankfully, he had much better control over his scent glands than he did as a child. If he did not, he might have accidentally sprayed out of surprise."

The princess giggled as she broke the kiss, amused at Keith's reaction. "Thank you." The two went in once more, this time holding a long kiss on each other's lips.

* * *

Two seasons had passed since that day and Keith had kept up his regular visits with Camilla. They did their best to hide their relationship with each other from King Hernes, thought it wasn't an easy task since news usually traveled like wildfire.

Keith was on his way to the King's home to pick up Camilla to 'walk her to a friend's house' (In reality, they were going on a date). Today was an important ay for Keith as he double checked the bag he had packed. Inside was the ring he would use to propose to Camilla.

However, as he went to knock on the door, it flew open, shortly followed by a skunk maid running into Keith. Keith, being much taller and bigger than the maid, barely budged, while the maid fell flat on her rump.

"Are you alright?' asked Keith as he helped her up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Wow," replied the maid. "I thought it was going to take a while to find you!" She suddenly pulled the skunk inside, leading him down the hall. "You're needed in the King's room! It's urgent!"

"Urgent?" repeated Keith. "Why? What's going on?"

"It's the king," replied the maid frantically while holding back tears. "He's…he's not well." The two entered the room, the maid bowing politely as Keith hurriedly joined Camilla and Alberic by Hernes's bedside.

Keith allowed Camilla wrap her arms around him. "W-What happened?"

"The king's illness has taken a turn for the worse," answered Alberic as he shook his head. "I've done all I could for the past few seasons, but I'm not sure if he'll make it." Camilla buried her face in Keith's chest.

"Keith…" The three skunks looked down at the king, whose eyes were barely halfway opened.

The young male skunk grasped the king's paw. "Yes sire?"

"Listen closely," said Hernes weakly. "I've only enough time…to tell you once. I am aware of your relationship with my daughter." The two dating skunks gave the king a shocked look as he chuckled. "I'm not stupid. I've seen how close the two of you are." He turned his attention back to Keith. "It also doesn't take a genius to see…that the two of you are meant for each other. My only regret…is not being there to see my daughter go down the aisle. Once you marry Camilla, you shall be king of Mephia."

Keith nodded dutifully to Hernes. "Don't worry sire, I will. I-I'll save our village and rid the island of vermin too. I'll…" He felt the kings grasp weaken in his paw as the flame of life in Hernes went out.

* * *

"Shortly after, I married Camilla and Fenvil was born," explained Keith to his friends. Other than that, my time has been consumed with dealing with vermin."

"I congratulate you on your success," replied Hardy. "And apologize for your loses."

"An' don't worry yer pretty lil' 'ead," added Isaac as he hopped out of his chair. "We'll 'elp ye take care o' this Sersull character."

"Hello! An open window would really be appreciated!" Everybeast in the room turned to the far side of the room to see a robin at the window. Keith quickly opened it, allowing the tiny robin inside.

The robin signaled to Keith with one of his wings. "Thanks!"

"Everyone, this is Orkus," said the king. "He works as a spy for us and delivers messages from the slaves." He turned back to the bird. "What news do you have? A massage from the slaves?"

"Not this time," replied Orkus. "But unless you want your striped tails to get ambushed, you might wanna gather up the army quickly! Your favorite fox has a force of three score comin' yer way from the west!"

Edith grabbed her weapons and got out of her seat. "Great, another battle."

"Thank you, but we won't be fighting them," said Keith with a smile. "I've got a plan that those vermin won't like very much."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully the length will make up for the lateness. Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	36. The Answer

**Ch.36**

**The Answer**

Gaaah! Another late update! I'm sorry about all the late updates! I don't know why, but I'm busier than usual lately. Anyways, before we begin, I have good news and bad news regarding the poll. Good news: Another person voted! Bad news: There is now a four way tie for first between Joan, Hardy, Keith, and Edith, each with two votes (With Devades in second with one vote)! We need a deciding vote! Please vote on the poll on my profile! Okay, now that that's out of the way, please R&R!

* * *

The Mossflower region was just as peaceful as the other past days had been, in Cedric's opinion. With nothing but a sack of supplies, the clothes on his back, and his trusty claymore, the golden brown-furred mouse had traveled countless miles. His destination? Actually, he had no idea. Cedric simply traveled for the sake of traveling with a usual optimistic cheerfulness. However, his typical thoughts had been clouded.

"I wonder why I had that strange dream?" he asked himself. "A castle made of red stone, a mouse warrior, and a ferret with white fur. I've never even seen them before. Mayhaps it was something I ate…"

"'Ey, listen t' dis 'un. He's talkin' t' 'imself!" Cedric had been so focused on his dream dilemma that he didn't notice the group of vermin surrounding him.

A rat drew his dagger tossing it expertly in the air before catching it. "Looks like we've got ourselves a loony 'un."

The mouse gave a cheerful grin to the vermin. "Oh, Hi there! Sorry about that, I was just distracted by an odd dream I had. I'll just be on my way…"

"Hehehe, that's wot yew say," replied a weasel with an ax. "But yew ain't going nowheres! His eyes flickered to the claymore slung over Cedric's back. "Dat's a pretty blade ye got there. It's a big 'un. If ye 'and it over, we might not hurt ye."

"I'd rather not give my claymore to you," answered the mouse as his paws grasped the hilt. "I've had it for a while. Can't we just talk this out?" However, the weasel had no intention of giving up his chances of gaining the weapon as he charged at the rat with his ax held high. However, he did not make it far. The rest of the vermin had no idea what they had just seen. One moment, their comrade was screaming his head off, ready to draw blood from the mouse, and the next moment, the weasel feel to earth, lying dead in a puddle of blood.

"Sorry, but I tried to warn him," explained Cedric as he got out of his fighting stance. "Honestly, I'm not one for violence, so can I please leave? I'll even bury your friend if you want."

The rat spat at the mouse's paws, but was off by about a foot. "Shut it mousy! We out-number ye!" The rat, along with his two other partners, a ferret with a rapier and a stoat with a butcher knife, ran at the mouse. The rat, in an attempt to slit Cedric's throat, swiped at the mouse's neck. However, the mouse quickly ducked and swung his hefty blade at the rat's midsection. The dagger slipped from his paw as the corpse went flying.

The ferret wielding the rapier decided to try a different tactic than the rat as he stabbed at Cedric's paws. He grinned maliciously as he felt his blade meet its mark, but the smile did not last long. The blade had actually missed the mouse's paw entirely and only impaled his sandal. With a quick yank of his paw, Cedric freed himself before knocking his hilt against the ferret's head. Grabbing the ferret by his throat, the mouse threw him into a nearby tree head first.

Cedric set his eyes on the knife-wielding stoat, who backed away in a panicked manner. "O-Okay, ye win! Don't kill me!"

"Alright then," said the mouse with a shrug. "Sorry about your friends. He turned his back to the stoat and began to walk away. A slight snicker shot out from the stoat as he quickly rose to his paws and charged towards the unsuspecting mouse. Well, at least he thought he was unsuspecting. Quickly turning in place and swinging downward, he turned the stoat into a vermin pancake.

"I thought you said you gave up," said Cedric as he scratched his head in confusion. "Vermin can be quite odd at times."

* * *

Most of the Redwallers were gathered that morning to mourn the victims of the previous night's assassin invasion. Thankfully, there had been few deaths that night, but that still meant there would be a few Redwallers that no beast would ever see again.

Joan had never given a eulogy for anybeast before, though she had seen Abbot Grayson deliver some before. Standing before the teary-eyed abbeydwellers, she took a deep breath before beginning. "It's obvious why we are all gathered here today. You're here to say goodbye to those who lost their lives last night during the invasion. However, I must say that we are not actually here to say goodbye. Why say goodbye to anybeast when they haven't actually left us? Of course they won't be here in a physical presence, but just like Martin, they will always be here with us in spirit, in our memories, and in our hearts. Let us all bow our heads in remembrance of those who fallen for the love of Redwall." The Redwallers bowed their heads, each one saying some sort of silent prayer.

_"Veli, I know we had our differences, but I'm forever in your debt for saving me,"_ thought Joan. _"I guess some of your words were true. I'm definitely not experience, old, or smart enough for such a position, but if you keep an eye on me from The Dark Forest, I'm sure I'll surprise you."_

* * *

Phoebe sat in the Gatehouse with a cup of tea in her paw, staring out the window with her eyes fixated on the Main Gate. "Ever since I was a Dibbun, my elders have told me that the walls that surround us were for our protection, that nobeast with intent of harm could get inside. I've been alive to see vermin breach these walls on more than one occasion and with each invasion, we lose more innocent creatures. Are we truly safe Bryon?"

Her husband, propped up in his bed, nodded to his wife. "Honey, nothing is perfect. Not even Martin was flawless. I can't guarantee that there won't be anymore invasions, but I know Martin won't let us down."

Lemuel, who had decided to join the two squirrels, walked over to the bed. "'Ey, if ye still 'ad that 'ole in yer stomach, if ye drank tea, would it come out that 'ole?" The only answer he received was a smack in the back of the head by Isobel.

"Och, shut yer gob," said the hedgehog while she watched the mouse rub his wound. "Phoebe, ye need tae stop moppin' aboot, an' Bryon, ye need tae stop think aboot defensive strategy. Wot we need is an offensive tactic! We can hide behind yon wall forever."

"I agree," replied Bryon. "But still, Redwall doesn't have what we really need: a warrior. Well, we do have one, but he's away at the moment."

"And we know that the alleged 'savior' isn't exactly who Martin was referring to," added Phoebe as she eyed Lemuel, the mouse chuckling sheepishly. "We need to wait for the warrior Martin spoke of to arrive."

The mouse rolled his eyes. "Really? We're just gonna wait 'ere while we get our tails handed t' us? It won't take long t' pack our bags an'…"

"We're not running!" shouted the two squirrels and the hedgehog.

"Ye just expect th' answer t' all our problems t' just knock on the front gate?" asked Lemuel. As the words left his mouth, three loud knocks rang out from the front gate. Bryon, Phoebe, and Isobel looked at Lemuel, who simply shrugged. The hedgehog and the female squirrel hurried to the wall tops to get a look at the knocker.

"Who are you?" asked Phoebe. "Please state your name."

The mouse below waved to her and Isobel. "Hello! My name is Cedric and I've traveled many seasons. Is it alright if I come in?"

"'Old on a tic," replied Isobel. She waved down to Lemuel to open the gate. Sge grabbed Phoebe by the shoulder and turned her the other way. "Ah think ye need tae find yer daughter." Phoebe nodded before sprinting off to find Joan.

Descending the staircase, Isobel arrived next to Lemuel and Cedric, Lemuel feeling somewhat nauseous from the blood on Cedric's claymore. The hedgehog extended her paw to the newcomer. "Welcome tae Redwall Abbey! Call me Isobel. Cedric, was it?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you," replied Cedric as he drank in his surroundings. "This place looks a lot like a red castle I saw in a dream a little while back! I wonder why."

"*Coughliarcough*" Lemuel covered his mouth and shook his head.

Cedric turned to the other mouse. Are you alright? First you look pale and now you're coughing. Perhaps you should lie down."

"I'll lay you down," muttered Lemuel under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Cedric as Isobel glared at Lemuel.

"Um, I was jus' wonderin' wot 'appined t' yer other sandal," replied Lemuel quickly.

Cedric looked down at his paws and chuckled. "No wonder my paw hurt when I was walking! I think it fell off during my battle with some vermin earlier. I didn't even do anything to them."

"Hello there!" The group turned to Phoebe and Joan as the two squirrels hurried towards them. They each took a moment to catch their breath before Joan spoke. "Hello! Welcome to Redwall! This is my mother Phoebe and my name is Joan, Abbess of Redwall."

The newcomer bowed respectfully to her, causing Lemuel to roll his eyes. "It's nice to meet you Abbess. Thank you for letting me into your Abbey." While he spoke, Joan quickly scanned the mouse. A mouse with one sandal and a sword bloody from battle only meant one thing.

"Cedric, would you please follow me inside?" asked Joan. "I need to speak to you on urgent matters."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will forgive me for the lateness! Yes, Veli finally got a funeral, Bryon is alive, and the true mouse of Martin's prophecy has arrived! Please remember to vote on the poll and R&R!


	37. Twist of Fate

**Ch.37**

**Twist of Fate**

This makes three times I've been late! I'm sorry about the lateness. Due to upcoming midterms and the holidays, I don't think I'll be able to be as consistent with updates as I usually am.

Before I begin, I'd like to thank Jade TeaLeaf for helping me a bit with forming Cedric's character. Thanks Jade!

Also, another poll update. I got another voter, but he/she did not break the tie. It's still a four way tie for first between Joan, Hardy, Edith, and Keith and now it's also a four way tie between Isaac, Devades, Alice, and Bryon. I would really appreciate it if someone broke this tie.

Okay, now that that's out of the way, please R&R!

* * *

After putting his claymore in a safe place where none of the Dibbuns would find it, Cedric allowed himself to be led by Joan, Phoebe, Isobel, and Lemuel to a place they called Cavern Hole. The newcomer did not know why Joan and Phoebe looked so stern and serious. For some reason, Lemuel did not seem too happy to see him and Isobel whacked him over the head a lot. _"I wonder why this abbey is so serious and violent?"_

His wondering eyes caught a glimpse of a majestic-looking tapestry on the wall, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Wow…"

Joan stopped and looked back at the golden-brown-furred mouse. "That is the tapestry of Martin the Warrior."

"This Martin…he looks like the mouse I saw in my dream," noted Cedric as he continued to gazed at the warrior mouse. "I wonder why?"

"I think we can shed some light onto the matter," replied Phoebe. "Let's just hurry to Cavern Hole, shall we?"

* * *

A minute after the group arrived in Cavern Hole, Friar Gilbert brought them some vittles to snack on: scones, fresh fruit, and cool mint tea. Phoebe armed herself with a few pieces of parchment and her quill. "Alright then Cedric, you said you had a dream recently?"

Cedric nodded to her. "Yes…I saw a castle made of red stone which looked a lot like Redwall. Then I saw a warrior mouse that looked much like this Martin you speak of. I think I know what it all means." The whole group leaned in to hear his answer. "The mouse I saw in my dream must be Martin's twin brother and he lives in a red stone castle somewhere near here!"

The group stared at the newcomer blankly before Lemuel burst into laughter. "Are ye 'onestly that dumb? Yeowch!"

"Oops! Sorry aboot that," said Isobel with fake concern as Lemuel inspected the quill protruding from his rump. Grabbing Lemuel, the hedgehog tossed him out of the room. "Ye better see Alice!" Slamming the door, she sighed happily. "That's better. Pay nae attention tae thae un."

Joan nodded in agreement. "Um, let's go back to Cedric's dream, shall we?" The squirrel turned back to the mouse. "It was a, um, good guess on your part, but Martin did not have any siblings, and even if he did, they would be long gone. He died hundreds of seasons ago. I'm sure that you saw Redwall in your dream and so did Martin."

Cedric took a moment to think it over before replying, "I guess that makes more sense."

"Did anything else happen in your dream?" asked Phoebe as she grabbed a new piece of parchment.

"Oh! Yes, there was one other thing I saw," answered the mouse. "I saw a ferret with white fur. He didn't look too friendly."

"Vermin usually aren't thae friendly type," noted Isobel.

Joan looked over her mothers shoulder as she finished up the notes before nodding. "There's no doubt that Martin's contacted you to help save Redwall."

"I thought you said Martin was dead," noted Cedric.

"He is," explained Joan. "But not his spirit. As Redwall's eternal guardian, he often comes to us in times of peril such as now. The ferret you saw in your dream is Fingal. He leads a horde of assassins and for some reasons wishes to fight our abbey warrior. However, due to some other circumstances, he is away at the moment. Redwall Abbey is a place of peace, so we don't have a trained army to defend ourselves. In fact, just this morning, we had to bury some of the abbeybeasts who fell to his assassins. We have allies here to help us, but still, we need your help to defeat him."

Cedric blinked at the squirrel. "Um…I'm still a bit fuzzy on all the details, but this Fingal shouldn't be doing what he's doing, so yes, I'll help."

"That's thae spirit!" exclaimed Isobel as she gave the mouse a hearty pat on the back.

"Thank you," replied Cedric. "Um, so where is this Fingal?"

* * *

Back in the forest, Fingal got up from his bed as he tested his leg. Luckily for him, the arrow was merely a superficial wound and didn't nick any major arteries. However, his recovery wasn't enough to lift his mood. "The legends told me of a great warrior that lived within those walls, but I got nothing but a weakling wearing a pot on his head!" He kicked his bed angrily, nearly causing it to tip over. "This Redwall place doesn't seem so interesting anymore. After we successful loot the place," He gripped his dagger, examining it with his pink eyes. "And I rip the innards from the one who made me look so foolish, I'll have to find a new target." He sat back down on his bed, looking over at the entrance to the tent. "What do you want?"

A low-ranking weasel, still surprised how his superior could detect his movements, threw a quick salute. "Sire, we found somethin' that might interest ye. Some of yer best fighters," He paused to gulp nervously. "They were found dead south of camp. Me an' sum others followed th' tracks o' th' one who slew 'em an it led t' that Redwall place. Is it that warrior ye were waitin' fer?"

A dangerous grin played on the ferret' face. "Really? I guess we'll have to get to the bottom of this. What's your name?"

"Sneakclaw sir," replied the weasel.

"Congratulations Sneakclaw," replied Fingal. "Yer promoted. Now get yourself something to eat." The ecstatic weasel threw another salute before hurrying back to the main campgrounds.

The assassin horde leader toyed with the dagger in his paw skillfully, twirling it and tossing it to himself without even looking at it. He was too pumped about this latest twist in his fate. "Mayhaps this new warrior will give me the challenge I've been looking for."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cedric might have come off less intelligent than I wanted too. He's not stupid, it just takes him a little longer to connect the dots if you catch my drift. If ou haven't already, please vote on my poll and please R&R!


	38. Scent of Victory

**Ch.38**

**Scent of Victory**

Welcome to another chapter of this fic! Time for the pre-fic messages.

I've got midterms this week, so I'm not sure whether I can update or not since each day is a half day. I'll have the time, but I should be studying. Plus, I promised myself I'd finish another fic I've been meaning to finish.

Also, no one can break the tie on my poll, so I'm making a new poll. It will be the same question, but the only choices will be Joan, Hardy, Keith, and Edith since they all are in first place with two votes each. You will only get to vote for one of the four. The one with the most votes by the end of the week wins. Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned this, but I plan to have five polls, meaning a total of five winners to be on my after-fic show.

Okay, let's get this chapter started! Please vote on the poll and R&R!

* * *

Edith was in a fouler mood than usual as she sat in the village of Mephia. "Why did Keith tell me to stay here? This isn't my first fight or anything. I can hold my own against vermin!" She glared over to her right where Isaac and Munroe were chuckling to themselves. Ever since Keith and the other skunks left the camp, they had been some sort of endless giggling fit. "What's with you two?"

"'Tis nothin' marm," replied Munroe though a chuckle. "They didn't leave ye b'hind 'cause o' yer sword slingin' skills. Yer a guid fighter, even though ye did lose t' me dad." Unfortunately, those were not the correct words to say to the mouse. Edith responded with a quick finger flick to the impudent hedgehog's snout.

"Don't get yerself upset aboot it," said Isaac as his son rubbed his throbbing nose. "Jus' keep yer nose t' thae wind an' ye'll find out why Keith only took 'is fellow skunks wi' 'im." The two hedgehogs went into another laughing fit, further confusing Edith.

Alberic hobbled up to the mousemaid. "Actually, I advise you do the exact opposite of what they've told you. Trust me on this one."

* * *

The small horde of vermin marched in a somewhat organized fashion through the dense woods. Both by knowledge and by smell, they knew they were getting close. Ever since they had left the castle, each of the vermin planted thoughts of ambush in the puny brains. The skunks would have no idea what hit them! Unfortunately, they did not account for a little bird telling the skunks of their plans.

The vermin paused their gentle stepping as Keith emerged from the bushes farther away from them. Since he was fairly far from the vermin and seemingly unarmed, the vermin began to laugh.

"There's only one of 'em!" shouted one of the vermin. "Get 'im!" The vermin charged forward, screaming at the top of their lungs. That was a big mistake. More and more skunks began to emerge from the bushes next to Keith, all with raised tails. The vermin immediately attempted to stop themselves, but when the skunks turn on all fours, they knew what was coming next.

The vermin in the back were fortunate. They were far enough from the skunks to avoid any of the musk as they charged away from the conflict. The middle group wasn't so lucky. They managed to stop themselves from entering the skunks' firing zone, but they didn't have time to escape the stink as it descended upon them. Some dropped their weapons as they held their noses and sprinted away. However, it was the front group that got it the worst. They received a full-on blast, some of them getting it in their eyes, blinding them with the burning musk.

When the skunks got back on two paws, only a few vermin remained. They were either preoccupied with vomiting or were staggering blindly in a feeble attempt to escape. Most, however, only ended up running into a tree or into themselves.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson by now," said Keith to the remaining vermin. "Feel free to crawl back to your 'king' and tell him the outcome of your ambush, though he'll probably figure that out before you're within a mile of the castle."

* * *

One can usually smell a victim of skunk musk from a mile away. Although not downwind of the area when the ambush took place, the non-skunk villagers found themselves holding their noses.

Isaac chanced a couple sniffs, but quickly wrinkled his nose. "Sure brings back memories. Hohoho!" Munroe sniffed the air and nodded, swiftly grasping his nose with both paws.

Due to the look on some of the newcomers' faces, Alberic found it necessary to explain. "I apologize for the odor. We skunks have an ability to shoot a foul liquid at anybeast unfortunate enough to anger or upset us."

"Wouldn't it be easier t' kill the blighters?" asked Ignatius.

"Possibly," replied the elderly skunk. "But ever since Keith became King, he made a promise to try to avoid bloodshed during a conflict with vermin. Although the vermin won't die from our musk, it certainly is quite the morale killer. Our musk is very difficult to remove from fur and impossible to remove from clothing. Bathing in ordinary water will take at least a season."

Isaac nodded in agreement. "Take et from one who's experienced it. He speaks thae truth! There's only one way t' get thae smell off ye. Tomato juice."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Edith.

Alberic shook his head. "He's telling the truth too. Unfortunetely for the vermin, they don't know that remedy. We know that the king refuses anybeast who has been sprayed to enter his castle, so all of those vermin who fell victim to the king and the others a moment ago will head to a lake far from the castle. So, we have less vermin to deal with without bloodshed."

Munroe looked curiously at Fenvil's bushy tail. "How's it come out?" The Dibbun skunk merely giggled as he swished his tail about playfully.

* * *

Alberic's prediction proved to be correct. Only a pawful of the ambushers escaped scentless and were admitted into the castle. The others were driven away to the lake for a much needed soak.

The scent of the vermin wasn't the only thing that was foul. Sersull growled angrily from his room. "Imbeciles! Can't they do anything right? They're skunks! Of course they're going to spray you if you run at them with a weapon! Haven't they heard of a bow and arrow before?"

Doctor watched calmly as the king knocked over the table. "Somebeast is a bit cranky."

"What was that last comment?" asked the fox murderously.

"I'm just saying there's a better alternative to vent your anger," noted the rat. "Did you know that excess anger kills countless warlords every season?"

"If you have a bright idea, then tell me before I snap your neck!" spat Sersull as he sat back down.

Doctor nodded with a wicked, toothless grin. "It's been a while since we've had a coliseum battle. You get to watch your creatures kill the more annoying slaves and I get the pleasure of dissecting the losers. Besides, that new ferret, Sarika I think her name is, she's been itching for a battle ever since she came here. I receive many specimens to dissect thanks to her inpatients."

The king chuckled evilly, flashing his white fangs. "You make a good point. You're a much better advisor then that Medina."

"I can take care of her and her little alliance," replied Doctor as he removed a scalpel from his coat pocket. "Just say the word."

"Their deaths will have to wait until after I take care of those wretches skunks first," explained Sersull. "For now, let's have some fun."

* * *

Yes, it was a bit of a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it. Plus, it sets up the plot for the next chapter. After many chapters, you get to see Aeneas again! As for the skunk ambush, come on, you have an army of skunks! What else do you think they'll do? Anyways, please vote on the updated poll and R&R!


	39. The Coliseum

**Ch.39**

**The Coliseum**

A few announcements before I begin:

Midterms are finished and Christmas vacation has begun! I'll try to update more frequently throughout my two week break.

The four way tie has finally been broken! The winner of the latest poll is Hardy! He will join Tamar and Sarika in the after fic special. There are only two more guest spots for the after fic special and my new poll will decided who takes the fourth spot. The next poll is 'Who is the best fighter in Castle Revenge?' Just like my past polls, you may choose up to three characters (Tamar, Sarika, and Hardy are not choices since they already claimed a spot on the after fic special). Please vote on my new poll!

Okay then, please R&R!

* * *

The moon had hung in the starry sky for a few hours now and many slaves were still at work. Construction at Castle Revenge for the slaves was a never ending process. No matter what time of day, most slaves were forced to work until they were too sore and tired to lift a feather.

Aeneas was currently in the process of hauling a large block of stone to a different part of the castle, his new job he quickly came to hate. There was a greater chance of a hare passing on dessert than him getting a break soon.

"Psssst! Aeneas, over here!" The otter looked to his right to see Kalad, the young teenaged squirrel he sat next to on the _Tideryder_. "Follow me!" Aeneas gave the area a quick glace of surveillance. Although the vermin were supposed to be keeping watch, most had either drifted off into slumber or were too drunk to stand. The otter abandoned the stone and followed his new friend down the slim corridor.

"Where are ye takin' me?" asked Aeneas in a hushed tone.

"Some of the other slaves were talking about a secret spot," answered the eager squirrel. "Something about coliseum battles." Before the otter could question Kalad further, the squirrel took a sharp right turn into an even darker alleyway, along with a crusty, wooden door. Kalad gave a quick, musical knock before the door crack open.

Part of an emaciated mouse could be seen though the tiny opening. "It's about to start." The squirrel and the otter quickly entered before the mouse quickly, but silently shut the door. At least a score and a half of slaves crowded the cramped area. The squirrel's lithe body made it easy for him to zig zag though the crowd while the process proved to be a bit difficult for the otter, especially with his cumbersome tail.

"I saved you and your friend a spot Kalad." The squirrel immediately stood at his spot next to a female hedgehog who looked a bit younger than Kalad. For obvious reasons, nobeast was standing too close to her.

As Aeneas finally reached his spot next to the two younger creatures, Kalad gave the otter a hearty pat on the back. "Aeneas, this is Winona, but I just call her Winny. We're from the same island."

Winny smiled shyly back at the otter. "Hello Mr. Aeneas."

"Jus' 'Aeneas' is fine Winny," replied the otter. Loud cheers and cries could heard from below. The slaves pressed themselves against the rusted, iron bars, looking down at the coliseum.

"Look, it's starting!" exclaimed the squirrel.

* * *

Down below on a viewing deck far from where the slaves secretly watched, a lavishly-clad Sersull stood at the balcony, surveying the arena and the ravenous vermin in the stands. "Are you ready for bloodshed?" Even louder shouts came from the crowd of vermin, many of them standing while chanting madly. The fox smiled approvingly. "Release the slaves!" A small group of vermin opened a door opposite from the King's balcony. Several thin, nervous-looking slaves walked out, each holding some sort a weapon. The most common seemed to be rusted short swords, though some had a shield or a spear. Although the slaves above began to cheer happily, they were drowned out by the booing from the vermin spectators. Some of them flung various items and rubbish at the slaves below.

"And now," began the king. "Introducing our combatants!" A gate under Sersull's balcony opened, allowing three figures to walk out. The slaves immediately recognized the first creature. Captain Tamar occasionally stepped into the coliseum either due to boredom or upon special request from the king. Judging from her annoyed expression, it was most likely the latter. Her prowess in battle was known throughout the slave compounds. The second combatant was one the slaves did not recognize. The female ferret held an odd, ring-like weapon, as well as a childish grin on her face. However, she looked anything but friendly. Next to her stood a stern-faced raven, once again unknown to the slaves. However, they could tell murder was on his mind.

Sarika turned to Devades excitedly. "Yay! Look at all the toys! There's so many of them, I don't know who to play with first! Can I play with them?"

"Play to your heart's content," replied Devades as he quickly examined his talons.

* * *

Back at the secret slave viewing area, Aeneas turned to Kalad. "What's th' meanin' o' this? Why do those slave have t' fight?"

"It's only for the scum's entertainment." Aeneas turned his attention to a mouse with an eye patch on his right eye and a scare on his left arm.

"Our friends were chosen at random by the vermin," continued the mouse. "Then they battle against the most skilled fighters that damn fox has to offer. Apparently, the slaves who survive win freedom, but…" He spat on the ground. "I've never seen it happen before."

Kalad, who had been eavesdropping on the conversation, turned to the mouse. "Maybe we'll win this time."

"I admire your optimism kid," replied the mouse. "But I've been here since I got out of diapers, and every time I come here, the slaves don't come back."

* * *

Meanwhile, down at Sersull's viewing deck, the fox turned his attention to the Doctor. "Is Ducis ready?"

"I prepared him for his battle," replied the old rat. "I'm eager to see how he'll do tonight." A few moments later, the arena went dead silent as a large figure began to walk out of the gate under the king. The creature owned countless scars and stitches and wore a simple, dirty loincloth along with a steel mask that covered his entire face except for it bloodshot eyes. No beast was sure what species Ducis was, but it looked like the result of a drunken night between the most grotesque rat and mustelid on the face of the planet. He had no weapon, for his large, hulking size and muscles could even crush a badger. The crowd of vermin once again began to howl loudly in approval while the slaves whimpered with fright.

Sarika couldn't take her eyes off the beast while she asked Devades, "Why does he look so funny?"

Sersull's while fang glistened as he watched the monster fix its eyes on the slaves. "Let the battle begin!"

Sarika immediately sprinted towards the first slave she set her mad eyes on, a mouse wielding a spear. He held his weapon up in an attempt to block, only for the ferret to slice through his weapon while sending him on his back. Before the mouse could get up, Sarika planted her paw on his throat while spinning her blade around her arm. "I'm gonna make you pretty!" Many of the crowd members shuddered with fear as they watched the ferret repeatedly spin the ring-shaped blade over the mouse's face, delivering quick, deep cuts as he screamed in agony.

After many painful seconds, Sarika ceased her slicing and gazed at her work. "Look at all the blood! It's so pretty!" After giving a contented giggle, he darker personality took over. "You didn't even put up a fight!" She slammed her blade over the mouse's throat, decapitating the unfortunate creature. "If you bore me, you deserve to die!"

An unsuspecting squirrel didn't see the raven coming until it was too late. Devades had a tight grip on the squirrel's arms as he flew higher into the air. The squirrel tried his best to swing his sword at the raven's wing, but Devades responded by tightening his grip on his victim's arm. The squirrel cried in pain and released the blade as he felt the bones in his arm crack and break slowly. After reaching the desired height, the raven released the squirrel.

* * *

From the slaves' viewing area, they either winced or turned away as the squirrel splattered on the arena floor.

Kalad chuckled nervously. "Um…he's probably okay. It wasn't that bad of a fall, right?" Aeneas shook his head at the squirrel while Winny buried her face against the otter's leg and held his leg tightly. The otter instinctively moved his paw to place on her back, but remembering she was a hedgehog, he decided not to.

* * *

Tamar stood in front of two slaves, an otter with a rusty sword and a mouse with a poor-looking shield. "Look, yer gonna die anyways. Ye might as well try t' kill me and go down swingin'. I really don't feel like doin' this th' 'ard way." The otter charged her and swung his blade directly at her. The sea rat simply sidestepped while holding her paw out, tripping the otter. "See, when ye do somethin' stupid like that, yer gonna fail terribly." Taking one of her blades, she thrust it between the otter's shoulder blades. "And now yer dead." She withdrew her blade while glancing at the trembling mouse. "Ye wanna try?" The mouse quickly turned tail and ran, but he didn't make it far. The blade the squirrel dropped earlier found its mark, silencing the mouse for good.

"Okay," noted Tamar as she blinked. "That was convenient."

A hedgehog found himself cornered by the hulking monstrosity. Out of instinct, the hedgehog went into a hog ball, his quills sticking upward sharply. However, Ducis didn't seem the least bit concerned. Grasping the hedgehog, he began to squeeze his victim in a vicious bear hug. Only a muffled squeak could be heard, along with a multitude of cracking bones, before the monster released what used to be a hedgehog to the ground. He gave a hellish roar of victory, his torso covered in blood and quills.

"Looks like I'll be up late removing quills," noted the Doctor with a sigh.

"Die!" A loud gasp erupted from the crowd as a mouse delivered a deep slice into Ducis's leg. The monster simply looked over at the mouse. Grabbing the slave by his head with both paws, he began to squeeze forcefully. One moment, the mouse's head was there and in the next moment, the ground and Ducis's palms were covered in blood and brain matter. Even vermin with strong stomachs felt their dinners beginning to churn in their stomachs. The only two who seemed unaffected by the act were Sarika, who clapped happily while standing over the carved body of an otter while the Doctor chuckled in amusement. "He's doing even better than I thought! That leg wound will be a bit of a bother, but it was worth it!"

* * *

By now, most of the slaves had left the viewing area, either grossed out by the bloodshed or crestfallen from yet another defeat.

Kalad frowned as he shook his head. "I can't believe we got our tails handed to us!"

"It's like I said," said the eye patched mouse. "No beast ever wins, especially against that monstrosity Ducis."

"Well, we can't let this happen again!" snapped Aeneas as he slammed his fist against the iron bars.

The mouse put a paw on the otter's shoulder. "Don't worry mate, we're working on it. He walked towards the exit and motioned the squirrel and the otter to follow. "You two haven't been here long, have you? Come, I've got something to show you."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The eye patched mouse will be named in the next chapter. Please vote on the new poll and R&R!


	40. Progress to Victory

**Ch.40**

**Progress to Freedom**

I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas (or any other holiday you celebrate). Let's go to the announcements:

Thank you to those who voted on my latest poll! Edith is in the lead with two votes with Keith, Isaac, Aeneas, and Cedric tied in second with one vote each. For those of you who have not voted, I encourage you to do so.

As you know, New Years is around the corner. I'll try to get at least one more chapter up before then. Alright then, onto the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Aeneas once again found himself swerving through outdoor corridors, this time following the eye-patch-wearing mouse with Kalad in toll. Most of the guards could not see the three walking around and those who could have slipped into slumber hours ago. The otter couldn't help but roll his eyes. He could probably walk out the front gate without those buffoons noticing, though he knew that wasn't true.

The mouse with the eye patch led his followers into one of the sleeping areas for the slaves. The only thing the slaves had to lay on were small piles of hay, though some were lucky enough to find themselves old, torn sheets to over themselves with.

"A bed?" asked a confused Kalad with a pout. "But I'm not tired!"

"Keep your voice down young 'un," hissed the mouse as he walked over to one of the unoccupied piles of hay in the corner. Quickly moving the hay to the side, a wooden door came into view. The mouse hauled the door open. "Hop in, but not literally, it's actually a pretty far way down." The squirrel and the otter climbed inside before the mouse slipped in quietly, shutting the door in the process.

* * *

It took at least half a minute before Kalad finally touched cool, rock flooring. The excited squirrel gazed down the tunnel, which was dimly lit by a couple of torches. "Wow! What is this place?"

"You'll see in a second," replied the mouse as he and Aeneas join the squirrel.

The otter turned to mouse. "Tell me, what you're name?"

"Demuth," answered the mouse. "And you two?"

"I'm Aeneas," replied the otter.

"And I'm Kalad!" exclaimed the squirrel. His answer echoed repeatedly though the tunnel, fading quieter with each repetition.

The mouse nodded. "Good to know." He looked ahead and smiled. "Well, here we are." Aeneas and Kalad gasped in awe as they saw the work before them. Sounds of scarping and the loosening of rocks filled their ears. At least a score of slaves were in the tunnel, each of them digging away at the wall of rock and soil.

"You're digging a hole out?" asked Kalad happily. Hooray! We can escape!"

"Of course," replied Demuth with a smile. "Me and the other slaves have been working on this tunnel ever since I first arrived as a child. In fact, the tunnel we just walked though has been our progress since then. These helpers volunteer during their granted down time to work on the tunnel. If what I hear is true, then we'll be free in less than two seasons."

Aeneas shook his head in amazement. "How-How are you doing this? Wouldn't the vermin notice their absences?"

"Are you kidding?" asked the mouse. "That fox is always looking for more slaves to add additions to this shit hole. There is such a surplus of slaves here, the guards won't notice one or even a score of missing slaves.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked the squirrel as he hurried over to the wall. "Let's get to work!"

Demuth placed a restraining paw on Kalad's shoulder. "I admire your enthusiasm, but you've had a full day. I think it's best you and Aeneas get some rest. That way you'll be in full strength to help with the digging."

* * *

After checking that none of the vermin were watching, Demuth, Aeneas, and Kalad reentered the sleeping area, shutting the door silently before covering it back up with hay.

"Showing the new guys the tunnel?" The three turned to see Orkus, the messenger robin, perched on a high wall outside the sleeping area. "How's it going?"

"Not much longer now," answered Demuth. "Less than two seasons, if I had to guess. Anything new happening on the outside?"

"Well, the vermin tried ambushing us again," answered the robin. "But you probably heard all about it, or smelt it. Oh! There's also some newcomers. They've agreed to help the rebels."

Aeneas took a step forward. "Who are they?"

Orkus cocked his head to the side, trying to recall past memories. "Um, one was a squirrel with a really shiny sword, and there was this weird hedgehog wearing a kilt. Couldn't understand a word he was saying…"

A smile grew across Aeneas's face. "That's them! Those have to be my friends!" He turned to Demuth and Kalad. "Don't worry. With them helping, we'll be out of here before you know it."

"Righto," replied the robin before hopping off the ledge, fluttering in the air. "I'll report back to Keith. Try not to get yourselves in trouble, alright?" He took off into the air, flying back to the village.

* * *

On a perch farther away, somebeast stood gazing at Orkus. "A messenger for the rebels? Not if I have anything to say about it."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	41. Things Get Worse

**Ch.41**

**Things Get Worse**

Thank you to those who reviewed and/or voted on my poll! This will probably be my last update for this fic in the year 2008, but I'll try to update once more before Christmas break ends.

In poll news, Edith leads with three votes, Isaac and Keith are tied for second with two votes, and Aeneas and Cedric are tied for third with one vote each. Please vote while you still can!

Anyways, please enjoy, vote on my poll, and R&R!

* * *

Friar Gilbert wiped his brow with a flour-covered paw as the last tray of food for dinner was brought out. I pray that this'll be enough for those hares. They'll clear Redwall of all edibles if we're not careful!" Although this was only an average Redwall dinner, those of Salamandastron felt as if they were being treated to a feast of epic proportions. Althea was wise enough to allow the abbeydwellers to serve themselves before her troops, though she was quite tempted to sneak a bit of food for herself.

Most of the woodlanders were busy chatting with friends, filling their stomachs, or protecting their dishes from ravenous hares, but Joan noticed that one guest was somewhat preoccupied. Cedric continuously kept checking his reflection with the back of his spoon. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, hello Joan," said the mouse. "Um…is there something stuck in my teeth or perhaps something wrong with my headfur?"

The squirrel shook her head. "No, why?"

Cedric leaned in closer to her, speaking in a half whisper. "I noticed some mouse maids staring at me and giggling. Whenever I looked at them, they pretended to look away, but then they just went back to whispering and giggling amongst themselves. I think one of them even squealed. Are you sure nothing's in my teeth or anything?"

Joan overhead Lemuel grumble something about Cedric stealing all the mouse maids from him, but she paid no attention to the comment. She chuckled inwardly at the new mouse. "Don't worry. I'm sure they don't think anything's wrong with you. Oh! Before I forget, I'd like to speak to you after dinner about future war plans. Would you mind joining me in my room?"

"Okay then," replied Cedric as he finally gave up observing himself in his spoon and placed it into his soup. "Should I tell Althea?"

The squirrel shook her head as she observed the Sergeant tackling her overfilled plate of summer salad, fish, and onion and carrot pastie with vicious gusto. "She's in her own little world now. We'll tell her after she's finished eating…which will hopefully be sometime tonight."

"Abbess Joan! Do ye 'ave a moment?" Cedric and Joan turned to Isobel as she squeezed herself in between the two, nearly filling their sides with quills in the process. "Ah was bringin' Alice's dinner tae thae infirmary when lil' Arlie came in. She was in tears and kept sayin' she needed tae talk tae ye."

"It was only Arlie?" asked Joan as she got out of her seat. "She's rarely ever away from her friend Luco. I better go calm her down and ask what's wrong."

* * *

Medina was forced to throw on a fake, obedient smile as Sersull continued to prattle on about further extensions to his Kingdom. The pine martin was sure that the king was no longer aware that she was only paying very little to what he was saying. "I think my old room has become too small. Perhaps it's time the slaves begin working on a new one for me. What do you think Medina?"

_"I think you should jump off the highest tower here,"_ thought his advisor, though she nodded in fake agreement. "Another marvelous idea sire! Um, while you have construction in mind, mayhaps it's time to add another holding area or two for the slaves. They're becoming quite cramped and cramped slaves don't produced as much work as non-cramped slaves."

"You can add as many holding areas for slaves once you get your own castle," snapped the king. "But this is my castle, so keep your ideas to yourself!" He was about to ask about expanding his personal dining hall when the doors to his throne room opened, bringing in a horrid stench.

"I though all sprayed vermin were to leave or die!" spat the king as he covered his nose.

"Silly King," replied Sarika as she pointed to Devades, who held the limp body of Orkus in his beak by the robin's neck. "It's just a dead birdie! Isn't it pretty?"

The King slammed his fist on the arm of his throne and growled. "How dare you bring such filth into my throne room!"

Devades spat out the corpse. "I found him conversing with some of the other slaves. They were discussing something about a tunnel. I'm sure the slaves are planning an escape."

Sersull's mood immediately turned from hostel to thankful as he nodded to the bird. "Well then, I was thinking of heading off to bed, but there's no way I could miss this, especially if your claims are true." He turned to his pine martin advisor. "Gather the troops! Have them search all the holding areas!" He turned back to the raven and the ferret. "Drop that dead bird by the Doctor's room. I'm sure he'll enjoy examining it. And Sarika, would you like to 'play' some more?"

"Play?" repeated the ferret, her tail wagging back and forth like a dog who was about to receive a treat. "Oh goody! More toys for me!"

Of the four in the king's throne room, none of them heard the pawsteps leading away from the door. "There's a tunnel here?" asked Winny as she hurried for the slave holding areas. "Either way, I have to tell my friends!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Arlie and Luco were the two Dibbuns in Ch.22 who woke up Lemuel, in case any of you forgot. Please vote on my poll, R&R, and have a happy new year!


	42. Tunnel Trouble

**Ch.42**

**Tunnel Trouble**

Welcome to the next installment of this fic! Before we begin, it's time for the pre-fic announcements.

Today is my last day of winter break, so after this, I'm going back to updating every Saturday (hopefully).

Also, Edith still leads the poll with three votes with Isaac and Keith in second with two votes and Aeneas and Cedric in third with one vote each. I know I say this every week, but if you haven't voted, please do so!

Okay then, please R&R!

* * *

Isobel continued to lead Joan and Cedric to the infirmary. Thankfully, it wasn't too far from Cavern Hole and was soon inside. Alice had propped Arlie, the Dibbun mousemaid, on one of the beds.

Alice turned to the three as they entered. "Good thing you're here. Don't worry, I was able to calm her down a lil'. Candy chestnuts aren't too healthy for you, but the stuff's some of the best medicine I have wot!"

"Arlie dear," said the Abbess soothingly as she knelt by the Dibbun. "What's wrong? Where's your friend Luco?"

"L-Luco's…gone!" answered Arlie before bursting into tears.

"Gone? What do you mean by 'gone'?" asked Joan worriedly.

"Luco said 'e wanted t' show me som'ding," began the young mouse. "Den we went t' da big gate an' 'e said 'is new fw'end wanted t' come pway wid us, so I gots on top of Luco an' opened da gate wi' a stick. Den it swung open an' knock me inna bush an' I gots a cut on my arm," She paused briefly to show the small bandage on her arm to her audience. "But den I saw a big mean monster gwab Luco an' took 'im away!" She quickly grabbed Alice and buried her face into her stomach as she continued to cry her eyes out.

The hare infirmary keeper began to stroke Arlie's head fur. "It's okay dear, Luco's gonna be okay."

"Somethin' tells me that thae 'monster' is one 'o them assassins," said Isobel.

Joan nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing they want to negotiate for Luco, most likely by having us surrender the Abbey to them. That's what most warlords ask for whenever they have a hostage."

"Well that's not very nice of them," noted Cedric. "Is this the part where I grab my claymore?"

"Nope, this is the part where you leave it up to the Long Patrol wot!" The group looked to their right to see Althea at the doorway, her overloaded plate of food in her left paw. "Don't worry yourselves, we'll save the lil' chap in no time!"

* * *

Kalad took a quick second to rub sleep from his eyes. Before he and Aeneas could catch any bit of sleep, guards quickly kicked them awake. He wasn't sure where Aeneas went, only that he was being led to the other side of the castle. The squirrel, on the other hand, was stationed near the entrance of the secret tunnel, moving stones to yet another addition to the king's castle.

"This is stupid," muttered Kalad to himself as he scanned the area. There were barely any vermin present and those who were had succumb to slumber. However, the rest of the slaves continued their work obediently. The squirrel rolled his eyes. "The stupid fox already has enough rooms. I'm going back to bed." He dropped the rock he held carelessly to the side, sneaking stealthily past sleeping guards and around structures before arriving back at the slave holding area. However, he could see Demuth conversing with a frantic-looking Winny. The happy squirrel ran up to them. "How's it going?"

"Keep your voice down young 'un!" hissed the mouse. "Now Winny, continue."

The timid hedgehog nodded. "Then I heard the king say something about gathering up the troops to search for the tunnel! They're coming! What do we do?"

"They found out about the tunnel?" asked Kalad, his tail standing on end.

"What did I just tell you?" snapped Demuth before turning to Winny. "I want you to get away from here as quick as you can. Spread the word to the other slaves." He stared at the squirrel for a few seconds, an indecisive grimace on his face before grabbing Kalad by his arm. "I need you're help. Can you fetch Aeneas?"

"Um, I'm fast, but Aeneas is all the way on the other side of the castle!" explained Kalad quickly. "Should I still go?"

Demuth cursed silently to himself, hoping neither of the kids heard him before pulling the squirrel to the secret entrance. "Then we have no choice. Follow me." He turned to Winny before heading down the hole. "Run young 'un, run!" She nodded quickly before rushing off.

"Battle stations everybeast!" shouted the eye patch-wearing mouse before he and Kalad had finished climbing down the ladder.

The squirrel was the first one to reach the ground. "There's gonna be a fight? Can I help?"

"You can help by using that small lithe body of yours," explained Demuth as he and Kalad passed by several workers gathering crude weapons, mostly shovels.

Kalad looked at the older creature quizzically. "How? By dodging arrows?"

"No, by trying your luck with the tunnel," answered the mouse as he grabbed on of the shovels. "I know the hole's barely visible and it's more than a tight fit, but a beast of your size and flexibility might be able to make their way through. Once you get through, run northwest of here. If you run most of the way, you can make it to a village called Mephia before dawn. Tell them everything that happened, okay?"

"But you guys need help!" replied the young beast. "I should help you fight the stupid slavers!"

"Look, do you want to die?" snapped the mouse as he pushed the squirrel towards the incomplete side of the tunnel. "Or do you want to live and make a difference?"

The stampeding of soldier paws could be heard coming down the tunnel as Kalad nodded. "Take some of them for me, okay?" He quickly climbed on top of a medium-sized rock before squeezing himself into the entrance of the unfinished tunnel.

Demuth turned towards the oncoming soldiers. "Come and get us scum! Attack!" Both sides bellowed war cries as they charged at one another. A squirrel with a sharpened stick brought her makeshift weapon down on the head of an advancing weasel. Although the solider was wearing a helmet, it wasn't enough to protect his head from the squirrel's onslaught. A ferret came charging at the squirrel as the weasel fell, but the vermin soon found himself without a pulse as the squirrel rammed her stick into his gut. However, the squirrel had no time to withdraw her weapon from the corpse as the searat captain delivered a slash across her torso.

"Terrific, jus' absolutely terrific," muttered Tamar as she turned to her right, blocking the shovel held by a hedgehog. With her free paw, she delivered a quick slice across the hedgehog's shins before delivering the final blow. "I could be back wi' me crew havin' a drink right now!" She booted a shrew in the rump before thrusting her blade into his back. "But no! I 'ave t' go an' break up some stupid slave revolt!" She elbowed an otter in the jaw before planting one of her blades in his chest. She withdrew her sword from the dead otter and growled. "I really need a drink."

A hare found himself using his strongest assest: his quick and powerful paws. A fox swung at his head with a scimitar, but the hare duck quickly, delivering a sharp uppercut the vermin's jaw. He sidestepped an advancing rat before delivering a kick to the vermin's gut. "Who else wants a piece of this?"

Sarika suddenly appeared besides the hare, a wicked grin on her face. "I do!" A quick swing of her ring blade sent the hare's head tumbling to the ground. "Hehehe! I took a big piece!" She quickly turned around, blocking a squirrel's shovel. "Oooh! You surprised me!" He face suddenly evaporated to an evil grimace of anger as he darker personality took over. "I don't like surprises!" The ferret quickly kicked the squirrel's feet from under him before she went at him with merciless bloodlust.

A hellish roar erupted in the tunnel, echoing over the battle. Most of the combatants turned their attention down the tunnel to see the rampaging Ducis charging towards them. Slave nor slaver was safe as the berserk beast smashed through them, trampling some while grabbing some in his oversized paws. The vermin immediately hurried for the ladder back into the main castle grounds.

"Does mean we can go?" asked Tamar as she slipped her blades into her belt.

Sarika pouted as she stomped the ground. "But, but I'm not done playing! He's stealing all the fun!"

"Don't give him an inch!" shouted Demuth as he smashed a fleeing weasel in the head with his shovel. "For our fallen comrades!" The eye patch-wearing mouse was the first to reach Ducis, only for the beast to smack him into the wall, knocking the leader slave unconscious. Two otters charged at monster, only for the beast to grab one of the otters. Ducis shook his captive violently before slamming him down on the other otter. A squirrel tried to climb up Ducis, but the beast quickly grabbed him and began to squeeze the life out of him.

"That's enough Ducis!" The creature suddenly stopped his attack, throwing the dead squirrel aside. Doctor stood by the monster, scanning the remaining slaves. "Three unconscious slaves along with five still up and about." He turned back to the entrance of the tunnel. "Seize the survivors and take them to the holding cells! The king will enjoy another coliseum battle."

* * *

Throughout the battle Kalad did his best to block out the sounds as he maneuvered himself between rocks and dirt. He already had countless cuts on his arms, legs, and chest as he continued his way to freedom. He pushed himself between two rocks, only to find himself trapped. "Darn it! Let go!" He did his best to force himself forward, feeling a jagged rock dig into his left side. "I…hate…rocks!" With a final push, he came loose, falling on a pile of jagged rocks. The squirrel picked his head up, blood trickling from it. A tiny beam of light washed over him.

"Just gotta dig a little bit more," Kalad said to himself. Dirt smothered his fur as he clawed at the loose earth vigorously. "Come on, come on, come on!" Suddenly, he felt his paw break free from the dirt, shooting upwards. He couldn't feel and dirt, only air. Pushing his other paw through the dirt, he began to pull himself upwards. "One, two, three!" he gave a final shove as his entire body came loose. Crawling away from the tunnel, the squirrel finally flopped on his side, his tongue lolling to the side. "I…I did it! I'm…free!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	43. Dibbun Rescue

**Ch.43**

**Dibbun Rescue**

Time for the announcements! My poll remains unchanged with Edith in first, Isaac and Keith in second, and Hardy and Cedric in third. I'll keep this poll up until my first update in February. Place your votes while you still can! Please R&R!

* * *

Fingal found himself walking down the corridors of Redwall Abbey, which was odd since he remembered falling asleep in his tent. In fact, he had no idea why he was even walking or where he was going. It was as if his legs had minds of their own. "This must be a dream." He sighed with agitation as he tried to pinch himself in the arm. Dreams were useless in his opinion, a way for his mind to regurgitate the day's events into some sort of meaningless show. Despite the multitude of pinches he gave himself, he would not wake up. However, he could feel the air grow colder while the windows let in less light, darkening the surroundings.

His legs eventually stopped moving, causing the ferret to observe his surroundings. The only part the hallway the darkness had not engulfed was the tapestry of Martin the Warrior. Fingal rolled his eyes. "What now? Why am I here looking at this…" The eyes of the tapestry focused on the intruder. In fact, Martin turned his whole body towards the ferret. The mouse took a few steps towards Fingal and began to crawl out of the tapestry.

"I have to remember to kill the idiot who cooked my dinner," muttered the assassin. "Only bad food could cause such odd dreams."

Martin unsheathed his legendary sword, pointing it at the ferret. "Leave Mossflower at once! If you are foolish enough to not heed my warning, then you and your horde will perish!"

"The only thing foolish is this dream!" replied the albino ferret. "I have heard tales of you. You died hundreds of seasons ago."

"If you have heard the tales of Redwall, you must know what happened to those who have tried to take over the Abbey," countered the mouse warrior.

Fingal merely shrugged. "I don't believe in ghosts. There's no way a deadbeast can help an abbey of peaceful creatures. Those past warlords died from their own stupidity. I, on the other paw, am not so stupid!" The ferret withdrew his dagger, arriving at Martin's side in the blink of an eye before embedding his weapon in the warrior's side. However, the mouse didn't even flinch, showing no signs of pain. The assassin removed the dagger backing away a few paces. "What?"

"You said it yourself," replied Martin with a smirk. "I'm no longer amongst the living. You can't kill a deadbeast. And you say you're not foolish." The warrior's face tightened back into seriousness as he began to walk towards the ferret. "You are foolish, foolish for not heeding my warning." Fingal delivered three quick thrusts to the mouse's torso, but his dagger left no wounds. Martin simply continued his advance, causing the ferret to back away while slashing at the warrior. The assassin could feel his dagger meeting its mark, but the mouse kept on approaching him.

The ferret took another step back, only to feel no firm ground behind him. Looking back, he saw nothing but an endless pit. The air was no longer cold, instead burning hot. A dark gate slowly opened up at the bottom of the pit, releasing ear-shattering screams of pain. The stench of burning flesh and fur contributed to the odor of death as it invaded the ferret's nostrils. Fingal took one last slash at Martin, who deflected the blow. The dagger flew out of the ferret's paw and sailed down into the dark abyss.

"As Guardian of Redwall, I will see to it that Hellgates is your final destination," bellowed Martin as he raised his mighty sword. Although the assassin's legs seemed to work independently earlier, now they wouldn't move at all. "You cannot escape Fingal. Redwaaaaallllll!" He struck the ferret dead on, sending the assassin into the fiery pit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fingal's horde of assassins loitered about the camp. Most sat by the warming fire while there were a few who had fallen asleep. Being assassins, they needed to be as alert as possible, making sleep a risky maneuver. However, they were not alert enough to sense the score and a half of foes hiding amongst the shrubbery around the camp.

"Has anybeast spotted the Dibbun yet?" asked Althea in a hushed tone. She looked upwards towards the branch Darius was sprawled on as he surveyed the area. Squinting his eyes, the Long Patrol recruit could see a makeshift cage across the campfire. Inside laid the slumbering Luco.

"Got 'im in my sights," replied Darius. "So let's just run on in there, knock as few of those bally vermin around, and take the lil' guy wot!"

The Long Patrol Sergeant shook her head. "You can't just 'run on in there'. We need a plan."

"We should draw the vermin away from the cage," stated Cedric. "Then a couple of us can free the Dibbun and get him out of here."

"That's a good start," replied Althea as she turned to a female hare to her right. "Isla, you'll accompany Cedric to the cage after we make the distraction. Let him break the cage open, then you take the babe and run to the Abbey, understood?"

"Crystal clear marm!" replied Isla with a quick salute.

Althea nodded in approval. "Okay then, for the distraction, we'll…" She glanced around the group briefly. "Where's Darius?"

Cedric looked about for a moment before pointing. "Oh, there he is. I think he's going to talk to the vermin."

"Talk?" repeated Althea. "The why is he taking a running start?"

* * *

A weasel at one of the campfires looked up, examining the camp. "Ye 'ear somerthin'?"

"Eulaliaaaaaa!" The weasel turned just in time to see Darius's paw connect with his face. The hare's kick sent the weasel into the fire. He howled in pain as he quickly crawled out of the scalding pit.

"How'd you like that, wot?" asked Darius as he got in a boxer stance. "There's plenty more where that came from!"

* * *

From across the camp, Althea buried her face in her paws, sighing raggedly. "That 'un's gonna make my fur go grey prematurely." Recomposing herself quickly, she pointed her dirk towards the vermin surrounding Darius. "Attack! Eulaliaaaaaaa!" The hares charged into the fray, taking the vermin by surprise.

"You two know what to do!" shouted Althea before going to join her comrades. The teeth of a rat went flying out of his mouth as she smashed her shield into his face. The Sergeant disposed of another assassin as she thrust her dirk into a fox's chest. More vermin from other campfires hurried towards the brawl, eager to slay the intruders.

"Should we go now?" asked Isla as she watched Darius deliver an uppercut to a stoat.

"Um…I think they're distracted enough," replied Cedric as he swung his claymore over his shoulder. "Let's go!" Sneaking behind the bushes opposite of the melee, the two quickly made it to the cage. The sounds of battle had reached Luco's ears, awakening him from his slumber. Unfamiliar with his surroundings, he glanced about frantically. He began to whimper fearfully before seeing Cedric and Isla.

Isla bent down toward the squirrel Dibbun. "Don't worry lil' one. We'll have you back at Redwall in no time."

"Good thing this cage is made of wood," noted Cedric as he readied his claymore. "Okay, I need you to stand back." Luco needed no second bidding. The Dibbun quickly huddled to the other side of the cage. The mouse slammed his blade against the door of the cage, turning it into splinters. The squirrel quickly ran into Isla's arms.

"Thanks," replied the hare as she attempted throwing a salute to the mouse while holding the Dibbun. "I'll take it from here. You go on and help Althea and the others, okay?"

"Right," replied the mouse. "Be sa…"

"What in Hellgates is going on here?" Cedric, Isla, and Luco turned to their right to see the albino leader exit his tent. He looked as if he had not slept well. Fingal gave the battle a glance before looking over to three. He backed away fearfully. "You…you can't be here, you're dead!"

Cedric glanced at him with confusion. "Dead? No, I still have many seasons until my time." He continued to stare at the ferret until a sudden thought popped into the mouse's head. "Oh, wait a second. You're Fingal, aren't you? I heard I'm supposed to fight you. Are you…"

"Stay away ghost!" shouted Fingal as she got back on his paws. "Go away!" He sprinted away from the mouse, yelling so loudly that even the battle ceased.

"D-Did our leader jus' run away screamin' like a lil' babe?" asked a stoat.

The rat to his left nodded. "Um…I think yer right." The vermin gave the scene a glance before concluding they were outmatch. Tossing their weapons to the ground, they threw up their paws in surrender.

Cedric simply blinked as he watch the albino ferret run from the camp. "Well…that was odd."

* * *

Fingal continued to dash away from the camp, going as fast as his paws could carry him. _"How could that be?" _The ferret thought to himself. _"That mouse…he told me he was dead! He looked just like that Martin! How?"_ Do to the darkness, the former assassin leader could not see very well, thus unable to see the low branch until he ran into it. The branch flipped him onto his stomach, knocking what little wind he had left in him after all the running he did.

"What are you doing?" The ferret's ears went erect with alertness as he scanned the area. "You disappoint me Fingal. You failed Father."

The ferret rose to his paws, glancing wildly about the darkness. "Redwall isn't worth it! We'll find what we're looking for elsewhere!"

"Maybe," replied the voice. "But still, you failed the brotherhood. We don't take failure lightly, not to mention desertion. That's an even worse offense."

"Can't you reconsider this? Asked Fingal frantically. You don't understand! Let me explain myself!" However, he never got to explain. It's rather hard to explain without one's head still attached to their body.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the new twists! Please vote on my poll and R&R!


	44. Finishing the Job

**Ch.44**

**Finishing the Job**

Welcome to the next chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

With the defeat of the assassin horde, Cedric and the Long Patrol were welcomed back to the Abbey with applauds and cheers from those still awake. If it wasn't so late, they would have had the victory feast right there and then. However, providing a bit of relief to the cooks, the feast was postponed until the following night.

Although many were ready for bed, there were still some who, either by choice or by duty stayed awake. Alice got to work on bandaging the wounded, Friar Gilbert, Cade, and some cooks headed to the kitchen to whip up something for the hares, and most of the others were in Cavern Hole celebrating.

Isobel threw her arm around the unsuspecting Cedric. "Guid job oot there laddie!"

"Thank you," replied the mouse. "How's Luco?"

"Thae wee lad's tucked away in 'is bed," answered the hedgehog as she refilled her cup of ale. "He was 'appy t' see 'is friend Arlie."

"Cedric th' mighty warrior!" exclaimed a tipsy Lemuel, attempting to give Cedric a pat on the back, but missed. "Thanks fer doin' th' hero stuff. I could 'ave done wot ye did ye know…"

The Highlander gave Lemuel a light push, sending his rump onto one of the seats. "Yeah, Ah'm sure ye could laddie."

"So, how'd ye slay th' bastard?" asked Lemuel before finishing off his cup of ale. "Ye chop 'im in half or somethin'? Yer sword's so big, I'd be like cuttin'…um," The mouse sat deep in thought, trying to conjure up the perfect analogy, though he wasn't aware the conversation was still going on without him.

"It would be nice to hear the battle in your point of view," added Phoebe as she quickly whipped out a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell us how you defeated Fingal? Don't be afraid to add a bit of detail, just not too gory, alright?"

"Well, there's not much to say really," admitted the mouse warrior as he shifted uncomfortably, noticing a crowd beginning to gather around him.

Joan quickly came to her mother's side. "There's no need to be modest, just tell us what happened."

Cedric simply shrugged. "Well, after Isla and I rescued Luco, we saw Fingal come out into the open. He looked at me and then he ran as if he had just seen a ghost."

"Wait, so ye didn't kill 'im?" asked Lemuel, nearly spilling his latest cup of ale.

"Nope," replied the warrior mouse. "Though it was a bit weird that after all the tales I've heard of him, he ran away before even crossing blades with me. It was dark…maybe he thought I was a snake or something."

Isobel shook her head. "Nae, yer were just too intimidating fer a yellow-livered coward like that dirty assassin."

"Actually, he was pretty clean for a vermin," noted Cedric.

"If what you say is true," said Joan. "And I don't doubt your word at word,"

"Oh, ye don't dount 'is word, but whenever I say anything…" Lemuel muttered to himself as he walked away.

Once again, his words went unnoticed as Joan continued. "If it's not too much trouble, would you like to stay here at Redwall for a while? We don't want to be unprepared if another horde of vermin attacks."

Cedric nodded in understanding. "I definitely wouldn't mind staying here. Redwall's a nice place.

While the others congratulated Cedric on his decision to stay, Lemuel leaned against the wall, glaring at the warrior. "How are ye supposed t' be a great warrior, huh? Ye didn't even kill th' vermin ye were supposed t' kill! Ye think yer so great an' strong an' heroic an'…great, do ya? If this Fingal's as cowardly as ye said he is, then I'll just 'ave t' kill 'im meself! Then I'll be th' hero an' get all th' attention!" He gazed down at his empty mug. "Maybe after a lil' more ale."

"Um…why is Lemuel talking to himself?" asked Cedric. "Does he have an imaginary friend?"

"Och, don't pay attention t' that un," replied Isobel. "He's 'ad too much tae drink again."

* * *

Morning in Mephia beckoned its residents to the breakfast table to fill their empty stomachs. However, before Edith could fill her stomach, her ears were being filled by the loud talking from Jules.

"So there I was, all alone, surrounded by a score of bloodthirsty, carnivorous toads, nasty blighters, if I do say so myself," began Jules. "I stood panting heavily, my left arm dislocated from the socket, blood covering my torso, but I stood ready to slay the foul beasts!"

Edith massaged her temple with a paw, groaning audibly. "For the last time, I don't care!"

However, the hare continued his tale. "Sure, I was outnumber, sleep deprived, unable to use one of my arms, and my only weapon was a stick and rock that sort of looked like a mole, but I wasn't about to let the scum get the best of me wot!"

_"If this is real, then I'm a squirrel,"_ thought the annoyed mousemaid. A rustle came from a nearby bush, causing the hare to turn and draw his blade. "An enemy approaches! On my grandfather's grave, I vow to chop down the fool who dares to oppose me!"

The mouse rolled her eyes. "It's probably just a skunk Dibbun playing." An evil smirk reached her face. "On second thought, go on and surprise them and see what happens. I'll back you up from way over here."

"An ambush?" asked the hare. "A marvelous plan wot!" He turned towards the bush, charging forward. "Prepare yourself for your fire bath in Hellgates, doer of evil!" Charging head first into the bush, Jules leap into the bush, tackling whatever was on the other side.

Edith was expecting the hare to emerge covered in musk, but due to the lack of odor in the air, she began to walk over to see what was going on. "Nice jump. What did you catch? A rock?" However, the thing Jules was sitting on was definitely not a rock. Instead laid an unconscious squirrel boy, his clothes tattered and his fur sullied with sweat and dirt.

"What's this?" asked the hare as he examined the squirrel. "You're not vermin. What a shocking twist!"

Edith grabbed the hare by his long ears, twisting them sharply before knocking Jules off the boy. "I'll give you another shocking twist if you don't go find help!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully you know who the unconscious squirrel boy is. Please R&R!


	45. Plotting with Wrathful Intent

**Ch.45**

**Plotting with Wrathful Intent**

Sorry for the late update! I had a busy day Saturday. Anyways, you have until my next update (which will hopefully be on time) to vote on my poll. After that, it will close and my new (and last) poll will begin. Without further ado, please R&R!

* * *

Once again, Doctor had been summoned to the King's throne room. These visits were becoming more frequent as the war progressed. The aged rat smoothed out his dirty lab coat before the two guards at the door opened them, allowing Doctor to enter. Sersull seemed to be in a rare good mood, though Doctor had learned over his time at Castle Revenge that the King's smiles were more dangerous than his frowns. Medina, as the King's Advisor, stood by his side.

"You called for me my lord?" asked the Doctor, attempting to bow, though his old bones made the task quite difficult.

"Just a simple meeting for my latest plans," replied Sersull, his tail swishing side to side in a carefree manner. The door opened once again, allowing Sarika and Devades to enter. The ferret skipped happily like a Dibbun while the raven, who was not a fan of the indoors, hopped awkwardly.

The king gave one last look around the room. "Where's that good for nothing Tamar?"

"Sleeping!" replied Sarika as she fiddled with her ring blade.

"Perhaps we should wait until Captain Tamar awakens," suggested Medina as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm not letting that wench waste my precious time," replied the fox sharply. "If she doesn't want to be part of my plans, then to Hellgates with her! I'll find a way to punish her for her insolence."

Sarika giggled at the fox. "You look funny when your angry!"

Sersull forced himself to resist the urge to strangle the ferret, taking a deep breath. "Right, lets just get this over with. I'm sure all of you know about the small 'uprising' we had last night. Doctor, you'll prep Ducis for his battle against the survivors of the rebellion in the Coliseum."

Doctor snickered maliciously. "It'll be a bloodbath, as usual. Ducis will show no mercy."

"Yay! I'm get to play some more!" exclaimed Sarika cheerfully as she hopped up and down in anticipation.

"I said Ducis, not you," noted the fox.

Sarika's darker personality overtook her as she growled at the fox. "Why in Hellgates not? I demand you give me slaves to kill!"

"Sarika control yourself!" barked Devades as he used his dark wing to block Sarika's view of Sersull. The raven looked back up at the fox. "You were saying?"

"I was about to say, before I was interrupted," continued the king. "That some of the guards reported seeing a slave use the slaves' tunnel to escape. I want you and your…friend…to find the slave and bring it back to me."

"You're making us search this entire island for one slave?" asked the raven. "Why waste our time on a single slave when you have scores of slaves at your fingertips?"

Sersull rose from his seat, flashing the raven his white canine teeth. "I'm sorry, I don't remember asking for your opinion! _I_ am the king. That means whatever _I_ want, _I_ get! Got it?"

After a few tense seconds, the raven bowed his head. "I understand."

"Good," replied the king as he sat back down one his royal throne. "Now leave! You have a job to do!"

"Come Sarika," said the raven as he began to exit. "Mayhaps somebeast will try to stop us from taking the slave back. You can have fun with that toy." At the mention of playing with toys, Sarika's lighter personality regained control, gladly following her caretaker out of the throne room.

* * *

Word of another Coliseum battle spread quickly throughout the castle through the mouth and ears of vermin and slaves alike. Guards spoke of anticipation for the bloodshed to come, betting how long it would take for Ducis to flatten the rebels into pancakes while slaves whispered fond memories of Demuth and the other survivors.

At the South side of the castle, a score of slaves quickly transferred rocks around the room so they could be stacked. As usual, they had no idea what they were supposed to build. According to the guards, they didn't exist to ask questions.

Winny grasped her worn paws around one of the large rocks. However, she could only lift the rock a couple inches off the ground. Aeneas quickly grabbed the rock, lifting it effortlessly.

"Thanks," replied the hedgehog quietly. A few minutes of silent work passed by before Winny whisper to Aeneas, "Do you think Kalad made it out okay?"

"Of course he did," answered Aeneas as he stacked another rock. "I'm sure he's already at Mephia getting taken care of and telling my friends what happened. We'll be outta here in no time."

"Thanks…again," said the hedgehog girl, flashing a weak, evanescent smile. "I miss having Kalad to talk to. He was my best friend."

"Wot in 'Ellgates is this suppose t' be?" The voice sounded familiar to the otter. Painfully familiar. Most slaves didn't even bother looking up, but the otter chanced a quick glance.

The sea rat Captain stood scanning the half-completed room. "How many rooms does that damn spoiled fox need? I swear somebeast'll get lost in this shithole an' won't find there way out 'til their whiskers are grey!"

The otter continued to watch Tamar. _"Her back's turned t' me. None of the_ _guards are payin' much attention t' me. It has t' be a sign! But can I even reach 'er without th' guards catchin' me? Mayhaps I should keep on workin'. Better opportunities'll come sooner or later. Wait, wot am I sayin'? That scum killed my father and my holt! I can't let 'er get away wi' that! She ain't lookin' at me. I can jus' grab on o' 'er swords and hack 'er t' pieces! Or I could just snap 'er neck! I'd only take a few seconds! T' Hellgates wi' th' guards! If she's dead, I don't give a damn!"_

"Aeneas?" asked Winny, watching the her friend as thoughts of murder flooded the otter's mind. "Are you okay?" Aeneas looked at the hedgehog's worried face, snapping him out of his bloodlust.

"_No…I can't, not 'ere," _thought Aeneas. _"Not in front o' 'er. She's seen too much sufferin' an' violence. All of 'em 'ave. The day'll come eventually, an' when it does…I'll be ready."_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please vote on the poll if you haven't already and R&R!


	46. Delivered Messages

**Ch.46**

**Delivered Messages**

Welcome to another installment of this fic! This also marks the end of my latest poll. Since Edith got the most votes, she'll be on my post-fic talk show along with Sarika, Tamar, and Hardy! However, there is one more spot on the talk show and you can help fill it. Instead of a poll, simply send me a PM stating which character you'd like to see on the talk show and why. Whoever I feel gives the best reason will win. Feel free to suggest more than one character, just remember there's only one spot left. Okay, on to the chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

The young squirrel's eyes slowly began to open. Although blurry at first, Kalad was able to blink the haze away. Slowly sitting up, he winced at the throbbing in his head. "Where am I? Why am I in a bed?" Another wave of pain surged into his head. "And what the heck hit me? And why am I talking to myself?"

" 'Cause it's fun tae watch," Kalad nearly fell out of his bed at the sudden voice. Looking to his left, he saw two chubby hedgehogs clad in kilts. The smaller one was practically a miniature clone of the bigger hedgehog.

The older hedgehog got up from his seat and walked to the door. "Munroe, keep thae wee lad company while ah git thae others, okay?"

"Ye got it dad!" exclaimed the one called Munroe as the older hedgehog exited. The hedgehog hopped onto the bed, joining the recovering squirrel. "Guid Mornin' tae ye! Wot's yer name?"

"I'm Kalad," replied the squirrel. "Who are you? Where am I? How'd I get here?"

Munroe stood up on the bed, bowing to the squirrel. "Mah name's Munroe Ashford. Pleased tae meet ye!" The hedgehog took a seat back on the bed. "As fer where ye are, yer in Mephia. Don't worry, everybeast 'ere want tae help ye. As fer how ye got 'ere, I heard Jules gave ye quite thae bump on th' melon. Ah always thought 'e was a wee bit scrambled in thae brain, ye know wot I mean?"

"With that accent of yours, not really," admitted the squirrel. Despite the insult, Munroe held his sides as he began to laugh, one that he had inherited from his father. Although a bit annoying, Kalad found the laugh to be quite infectious. After a few seconds, the two of them were laughing up a storm.

Kalad gave the hedgehog another overview as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. Despite obviously being the opposite gender, having a thick accent, and an outgoing personality, Munroe looked to be around Winny's age. "You know, you remind me of a friend of mine…" Suddenly, the puzzle pieces in his mind began to snap into place. "Gaaah! I gotta tell somebeast what happened!"

"Tell somebeast aboot wot?" asked Munroe as he scratched his quills in confusion.

Kalad hopped out of bed, pacing back and forth while wildly gesticulating. "Winny! Demuth! Rebellion! Coliseum! Aeneas! Bad! Really, really bad!" Munroe grabbed the squirrel by the shoulder before slapping Kalad across the face.

"Owwww!" shouted Kalad as he rubbed his stinging cheek before sighing. "Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem!" replied Munroe as he gave Kalad the thumbs up. The door opened back up as Isaac, Keith, Alberic, Edith, Jules, and Hardy entered the room.

"You two havin' fun?" asked Isaac. "Keith an' thae other would like tae talk to 'im."

Edith grabbed Jules by his arm, giving it a sharp twist. "First thing's first. Jules, you know what to do."

"Yowch! I say, you don't have to be so rough!" said the hare. Jules cleared his throat before bowing to Kalad. "I sincerely apologize for knocking you unconscious."

Kalad simply nodded. "Okay."

The mouse grabbed Jules by one of his long ears and began to lead him out of the room. "See? That wasn't so hard." She smiled at the young squirrel through several frustrated protests from Jules to release him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

As she and the hare exited, Keith knelt next to the squirrel. "My name's Keith. Don't worry, you're safe here. I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to tell me what happened and how you escaped."

The squirrel nodded at the skunk. "Well, I was gonna go to bed when I saw my friend Winny telling Demuth something. She looked really scared, more than usual."

"Demuth has been in captivity for many seasons as a slave," explained Keith to Hardy, Isaac, and Munroe before turning back to the squirrel. "Please continue."

"Okay," replied Kalad. "Demuth told me that somebeast found out about the secret tunnel…and somebeast killed Orkus."

"Dammit," muttered the skunk King as he hung his head. "Um…pardon my language. Please go on."

Kalad nodded obediently. "The guards were coming, so Demuth led me to the tunnel. He said it wasn't all the way done yet, but he told me to try it anyways and to come here. It took a while, but I got free! Then I came here and got knocked out."

"What happened to Demuth?" asked Keith.

"There was a big battle," answered the young squirrel. "But I didn't get to see what happened."

"Excuse me, but was there an otter by the name of Aeneas there?" asked Hardy.

The mention of the otter's name brought a smile to Kalad's face. "Yeah! He's really strong and nice!"

"Was he part of the battle you told us about?" added the Champion of Redwall.

"He was all the way on the other side of the castle," replied the former slave. "So I don't think so."

Alberic hobbled over to the young squirrel. "Thank you for your help young one. Now, how about you come along with me? I think I need to take a look at those cuts of yours." The squirrel released a squeak of fright as he backed away. The elderly skunk simply smiled. "There's no need to worry. I'm not like the one called Doctor. When I'm done, we can get you something to eat and drink. You must be starving."

The mention of food immediately put Kalad back in a good mood. "Now you're talking! I could eat a house, but not really because I'd break my teeth and I'd taste bad."

Alberic nodded at the young squirrel. "Yes, that's a good point. We should also get you some new clothes instead of those rags." He wrinkled his nose. "And no offense, but you could use a bath."

Munroe chuckled as he gave the young squirrel a pat on the back. "Ye know ye need a bath when a skunk thinks ye stink!"

The elderly skunk's aged tail cocked upward in annoyance. "I'm going to pretend I didn't here that last comment."

* * *

"Lemuel! Lemuel, are you up?" Isobel couldn't help but notice Cedric as he stood in front of Lemuel's door. The warrior mouse gave another knock. "Lemuel? Are you in there?"

"Wot seems tae be thae problem laddie?" asked the hedgehog as she joined Cedric in front of the door.

"Joan wanted me to wake Lemuel up," explained the mouse. "But he doesn't seem to be answering the door.

Isobel chuckled at the mouse. "Allow me tae help ye. I've got a wee trick up me sleeve."

"But your shirt doesn't have sleeves," noted Cedric.

The hedgehog ignored the mouse's statement. "Here's somethin' ah call usin' thae door knob." Isobel turned the door knob, allowing the door to open.

Cedric simply blinked. "Well…I probably should have tried that ten minutes ago." He and Isobel entered the empty room. All that could be found was an unmade bed and a piece of parchment on it. The hedgehog picked up the note, reading its text.

_Of tow kell Fengall_

_-Lemuel_

"Well that's not good," noted Cedric.

"O' course that's not guid!" exclaimed Isobel. "He's gonna git 'imself killed!"

"Actually, I was referring to his spelling," admitted the mouse. "But yes, that's bad too!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please send me a PM with your vote(s) and R&R!


	47. Enemy Interference

**Ch.47**

**Enemy Interference**

Welcome to the next chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Isobel, Cedric, and Althea turned their heads towards the door as Joan entered. With an exasperated sigh, the Abbess plopped herself down in her armchair. "Friar Gilbert and the other cooks have reported a good amount of missing food."

The hedgehog turned to Althea who shook her head. "Don't give me that look. It wasn't me or anybeast in the Long Patrol…this time."

"Cade also reported that one of the barrels of ale had been tapped," added the squirrel. "I think it's safe to say Lemuel was being serious."

"Och, that mouse really know 'ow tae git on yer nerves!" grumbled Isobel, her quills bristling wildly. "I'll track thae drunken fool down an' bring 'im back tae ye Joan as long as ye give me a few minutes tae knock some sense intae 'im!"

"You can go," answered Joan. "But remember, Redwall is a place of peace. No violence."

Isobel simply shrugged. "Fine, ah'll give 'im a piece o' me mind an' a bit o' me quills b'fore ah git back tae thae Abbey."

"Do you think I could come too?" asked Cedric. "I can't help but feel responsible for his absence. I chose not to kill Fingal and now he's out to do it himself."

The hedgehog mother nodded in agreement. "Ah wouldn't mind a wee bit o' company. An' nae worry. It ain't yer fault that Lemuel's n idiot." She turned her attention to the Long Patrol Sergeant. "Would ye like tae join us?"

" 'fraid I'll have to pass," replied Althea with a shake of her head. "I'm responsible for all the cadets here, so I gotta stay put. However…would ye mind doin' me a favor?"

"Of course we don't," answered Joan happily. "You and the Long Patrol have done so much for us already, we would never even think of declining your request."

"That's good," replied the hare. "Ye see, that Darius chap, he's just like most cadets. He wants to see action and become a hero, ye know, that stuff. But imagine it ten times worse wot! Mayhaps a lil' 'mission' like this will do 'im a lil' good. Cedric and Isobel are both strong, knowledgeable beasts. They can teach 'im a thing or two." A wicked grin played across the hare's face. "And Isobel, I'll let you be in charge of reprimanding him if he gives you any trouble."

"Don't worry," said Isobel. "If 'e acts up, I'll tan 'is bob-tailed rump 'til there ain't a stitch o' fur left on it."

Joan lowered her eyebrows at the other two females. "Remember what I said. No violence. Let's just bring him back as soon as possible, alright?" The squirrel got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "I'll have Gilbert prepare you something for your little trip."

Althea followed the Abbess out of the room. "I better good find Darius. He's probably up in the infirmary trying to sweet talk Alice again."

* * *

The warm early afternoon sun drenched the trees in sunlight. The birds chirped happy, carefree melodies, complementing Mother Nature on her masterpiece.

"Shut up already!" snapped Lemuel as he flung a rock at a group of birds. Although he was off by a couple feet, the birds flew off in search of a more appreciative audience.

"Why do they 'ave t' be so loud?" asked the mouse as he grabbed his throbbing head. "Note t' self: don't get drunk b'fore goin' on a long trip." Instead of getting a head start before down, the mouse didn't awake until A little before noon. He hastily dressed and skipped bathing in order to start his journey. However, his journey had faced even more problems.

The mouse growled angrily as he shielded his eyes from the blaring sun. "Um…which way did that bugger Fingal go again?" He took a moment to gaze around the woodland scenery before kicking at the dirt in frustration. "If I could jus' find which way 'e went I could track 'im!" He pushed past a group of bushes and kicked out once more. "Dammit!" However, his paw connected with something hard. The object tumbled a few feet away as the mouse clenched his smarting paw, shouting words not fit for a Dibbun's ears.

"Wot th' 'Ell was that?" asked Lemuel as he inspected his paw. A light splatter of blood covered the big toe, but he couldn't see a cut on it. Looking ahead, the mouse's eyes caught the sight the object he had unknowingly kicked, a wave of nausea washing over him. The severed head of Fingal finally rolled to a stop.

Although Lemuel's first thought was to heave his breakfast onto the forest floor, he was able to hold it in. Cautiously, the mouse gingerly stepped towards the head. "Well…at least now I don't 'ave tae kill 'im meself." A gleeful grin swept across the face of the mouse. "Once I show Joan whatshisname's head, she'll think I killed 'im an' give me a reward! Food, maids, mayhaps she'll make me King!" Dumping the contents of his traveling pack out, he bent over to placed the head in the bag, only for a sharp pain to shoot up his rear end. "Yooowch!"

Lemuel immediately straightened up, rubbing his backside vigorously. "Dammit Isobel! Stop spikin' me arse!" However, no beast was behind him, or anywhere near him for that matter. Further inspection of his rump showed not a quill in it, but a needle. Suddenly, Lemuel's vision began to blur, his legs turning to jelly underneath him. "W-Wot th' 'Ell?" He teetered back and forth face-planting in the dirt. By some sort of miracle, the mouse was able to turn himself over.

Even though his eyes only presented shadows and darkness, he could hear that he was no longer alone. "Interference with the Brotherhood is a grave mistake. The King will decide this one's fate."

* * *

Back Mephia, Kalad sat down at the table looking as good as new. After a bath, a few bandages, and a new set of clothes, the squirrel was looking almost as good as new. There was only one thing left to take care of: his hunger.

The chefs prepared a cornucopia of dishes for Kalad, leaving the former slave with eyes wide with awe and a watering mouth. "I-I think I know what's going on. I died and gone to the Dark Forest."

"Nope, yer still livin'," replied Munroe. "Come on. Ye can 'ave anything ye like!"

"Anything you like sounds good," said Ignatius as his paw strayed towards one of the dozens of scones. However, the hare quickly withdrew his paw after a sound smack from Edith.

"He goes first you greedy, long-eared feed bag!" snapped the mouse maid.

The young squirrel chuckled nervously at the irate mouse and Ingatius. "Um…thanks." After a quick overview of the table, he set his sights on a batch of candied chestnuts. The stick nuts enticed the squirrel with its sweet aroma. His mouth practically flooded saliva as he went to grab a pawful of the candied chestnuts.

"Get down!" Isaac knocked the young squirrel and his son off of their chairs. Most of the creatures ducked in time, but Ignatius, distracted by then food, was immediately welcomed by a pair of paws knocking him several yards away.

Devades released Sarika as she hurried over to the Long Patrol Corporal. "It's my old bunny toy!" Her cheerful personality quickly switched, a grimace of hatred plastered on her face as the hare painfully rose to his paws. "We have unfinished business."

Hardy quickly drew his sword, pointing it at the ferret. "You're outnumbered. Don't even think of attacking."

"She can do what she wishes as long as we have him." The crowd turned to see Devades hovering above with Kalad clutched in his talons. "Try anything and he dies!" The avian turned his attention to Sarika. "We have what we came for. Let's go!"

"Not until I'm done!" shouted the irate ferret as she held her ring blade ready. "The rabbit must die!"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	48. Airborne Captive

**Ch.48**

**Airborne Captive**

Happy Valentines Day and welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Ignatius had little time to draw his rapier before Sarika struck with her ring-shaped weapon. The hare's quick reflexes saved him that time, but there was plenty more where that came from. With an array of dancer-like moves, the ferret continued to lash out at her 'toy'. Taking a step back, Ignatius, attempted a few thrusts at Sarika. The female simply spun gracefully out of harm's way while slicing at her foe. The Corporal had no choice but to stay on the defensive.

"You're too slow rabbit!" spat the darker Sarika as she slashed at the hare's midsection, slicing a portion of Ignatius's red jacket. "And slow bores me! And when if you bore me, you deserve to die!"

"First of all, I'm a hare! Not a bunny or a rabbit, but a hare!" noted Ignatius as he jabbed his rapier at the ferret's legs. Sarika countered with a neat sidestep before cutting at the Corporal with a dancer-like spin. "And secondly, I have more speed than you think I have, wot!" The female swiped her weapon at the hare's face, but Ignatius's rapier was there to block it. Before the ferret could make another move, the Corporal's right leg lashed out, catching Sarika behind her kneecap. She fell to her knees as Ignatius prepared for the final stab. He stabbed downward between the female's shoulder blades, but the ferret's nimbleness allowed her to roll away with only a cut to the arm.

An enraged growl erupted from the mouth of Sarika, bringing a smile to Ignatius's lips. "Is that fast enough for you?"

"Stupid rabbit!" barked the ferret. "I'm still alive! You'll have to do better than that!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of the battle, Isaac and his friends, along with several residents of Mephia, stood watching the battle. However, their attention continued to shift from the battle to the captive Kalad above.

"Isn't there anything we can do to free him?" asked Edith. "Or maybe make the bird let go of him?"

"Mayhaps Keith could use some of that musk of theirs on the raven," suggested Jules.

His suggestion immediately received a veto from Keith. "He's too high up to be hit. Even if I could hit him, Kalad would get sprayed too."

"Ye could try takin' thae feathered fiend down wi' one o' yer daggers," Isaac thought aloud. "Ah know yer a guid shot."

"I don't doubt Keith's aim either," said Hardy. "But I still think it's too risky. And miscalculation could endanger Kalad."

Wyatt took a moment to observe the raven. "The blighter's pretty focused on the battle. Do you think he's even paying attention to us?"

"Ah doubt et," replied the Highland hedgehog as he scratched absentmindedly at his grey-tipped quills. " 'Ow aboot we scare 'im? Mayhaps he'll get so spooked that 'e'll drop thae lad."

"And just have him fall to the ground?" snapped Edith, he paw prepared to slug Isaac. "He could seriously injure himself!"

"Then we'll need a beast who's quick on their paws," answered Isaac.

Cyan paced back and forth, her eyes switching from the battle to the captive squirrel. "But how are we gonna scare him? The bird doesn't seem like he'd get scared very easily, but no one is fearless. Well, some beasts claim to be fearless, but still, you gotta be scared of something! Like me, I'm scared of pikes. Nasty things if you ask me, not to mention deadly." As usual, Cyan wasn't aware that no beast was listening to her. They were too occupied with thinking of a way to free the captive squirrel.

* * *

"Go Ignatius go!" exclaimed Kalad as he attempted to squirm out of the raven's tight talons. "Duck! Go to the right! No, my right! Um…don't worry, it's just a scratch, walk it off! Yeah, that's it! Go!"

"Would you be quiet?" spat the squirrel's avian captor.

Kalad stuck his tongue out at the bird. "I will if you stick your beak up your feathery butt!" Devades clenched his talon tighter, squishing the life from the young squirrel. The former slave sank his teeth into the raven's talon, but quickly pulled a face of disgust. "Yuck! It's called soap and water. Try using it sometime!"

"Oh, you're one to talk," muttered Devades as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Wyatt pointed at the bird as Devades and Kalad continued to argue. "He's looking pretty distracted. We must strike now!"

"Yeah, but does anybeast have a plan?" asked Edith as she scanned the group.

Isaac pointed to a nearby tree. " 'E does." Although Edith thought she was looking at a large pinecone, a closer glimpse revealed the pudgy kilted form of Munroe cautiously climbing onto one of the branches of the tree.

"You negligent bastard!" spat Edith as she fought the urge to smack the hedgehog over the head. "He could get hurt!"

"Ah don't think 'e really cares," noted Isaac with a cheeky grin. "Why else would 'e be riskin' 'imself?"

* * *

Munroe continued to shimmy himself across the branch, close enough to the tree for support, but far out enough to be in range of Devades. "Yer me mate Kalad. Ah can't jus' let ye be taken away again. Ah haven't even gotten a chance tae do thae bend-over-tae-pick-somethin-up-and-show-wot's-under-yer-kilt trick yet!" Pulling out a small reed blowpipe from his belt and plucking a quill from his head, the young hedgehog took aim. "Let's jus' 'ope somebeast catches 'im. Ah prefer me friends tae be in one piece." Munroe took a quick breath before exhaling into the blowpipe.

The quill met its mark, embedding itself in the raven's side. He gave a startled squawk, not realizing that his grip on his captive had loosened. Kalad began to plummet to the ground below, the young squirrel clawing feebly at the air. However, his landing was softer than he thought it would have been. Rubbing his head, he looked down at Wyatt below him. "That was fun! Can I do it again?"

"You're welcome," muttered the Lieutenant as he placed his paw on his throbbing lower back.

Devades swore aloud upon noticing the loss of his captive, along with seeing the quill in his side. "Sarika, it's time to go!"

The ferret turned from her panting opponent to her caretaker, glaring scathingly. "I'm not done playing yet! He's not broken!"

"You'll just have to break him later!" replied the raven. "I'll let you ride on my back!"

Sarika's evil glare seemed to melt away as he more cheerful side emerged. "Yaaaaay! You never let me ride on your back!" She turned quickly in place, delivering a powerful kick to Ignatius's groin. The male immediately crumbled to the ground, unable to do anything as the bird swooped down. Sarika hopped neatly onto the raven's back as the crowd hurried to the Corporal's aid.

"Dammit," muttered Ignatius as he attempted to get up. "She got away again." A feminine cry rang out from above, catching everybeasts' attention. The scream didn't come from Sarika, but from a certain talkative shrew.

"Not again!" wailed Cyan as she was carried off into the distance. "I don't wanna be a slave! Being on that boat was bad enough, but I'm sure this'll be just as bad, or worse! Maybe it'll be better, but still, I'm a slave and that's bad!" Although she was out of earshot, Isaac and his friends were sure she was still talking.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	49. The Thief

**Ch.49**

**The Thief**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Cedric, Isobel, and Darius had reached the one hour mark on their search for Lemuel, but the runaway mouse was still nowhere to be found. As the hunt dragged on, other matters came into the hare's mind, as well as his stomach.

"Um, I don't suppose we can spare a bit of time for a bite to eat," said Darius hopefully.

The mouse warrior shook his head. "We can eat after we've found Lemuel."

Isobel nodded in agreement. "Aye, an' hare ne'er 'ave jus' a 'bite'. 'Tis more like ten score bites."

Darius's long ears drooped dejectedly. "But we could be out here all bloody day! Besides, you can't think clearly on an empty stomach, wot!"

"Well, ye do 'ave a point," noted the hedgehog upon realizing how hungry she was. "Mayhaps a wee snack break will do us some guid. Wot do ye say Cedric?"

Cedric shrugged as he placed his claymore on the ground while removing his traveling pack. "I guess you're right, but let's make it a quick one, okay?" His two companions nodded as they took their seats on the grassy flooring. Cedric took out a few slices of cheese while Isobel opted for a bit of pear cordial.

The cadet eyed his companions oddly as he placed his traveling bag on the ground. "That's all you're having? I could eat everything in me blinkin' bag wot!" He went to open is bag when a paw shot out of a nearby bush, grabbing the bag. A figure emerged from the bush with the bag in his paws before rushing away from the group.

Darius's ears stood erect, turning a shade of dark pink as rage began to consume the hare. "Hey! That's my tuck you're swiping! Get back here!" The hare sped off after the thief, leaving Cedric and Isobel to hastily repack their bags.

"So much for snack time," grumbled the mouse as he slung his claymore over his shoulder.

Although Cedric and Isobel were nowhere close to slow, they had little to no chance of catching up to the hare as he hurried after the bandit. Having been a runner for the Long Patrol in his younger seasons, Darius was already a speedy individual. However, somebeast had robbed him of his meal and stealing food from a hare could have dire consequences. The thief, cloaked in an oversized ragged cloak, continued to push past bushes and hop any fallen logs that got in his way. This is where the hare's powerful legs came in handy. With enough speed, he was able to leap over the bushes altogether, continuing his run without losing any of his momentum.

The robber looked back to see Darius continuing a steady pace onward, coming closer and closer with each passing second. However, by looking back at his pursuer, the thief made a punishable mistake. With his eyes on Darius, he wasn't watching where he was going. Stumbling over the ill-fitting cloak, the bandit flipped head over tail in a forward tumble. Upon rolling to a stop, the thief attempted to rise to his paws, only for the irate hare to tackle him back down.

Isobel and the warrior mouse came panting to the scene where the hare and the cloaked figure went tooth and claw at each other. Long paws kicked rapidly at the cloaked figure while Darius's opponent struck out with several smacks from his plank-like tail. Cedric and Isobel quickly got in between the two, pulling the combatants away from one another.

"Filthy thief! Bloody bandit!" spat the cadet as he fought against Isobel's strong hold. "Ye don't go around swiping tuck from a hungry soldier! Bad form wot!"

"I'm 'ungrier than ye are fuzzbutt!" snapped the thief. Although somewhat high-pitched, the voice was undeniably male. Cedric pulled down the hood of the cloak, revealing the head of a young otter boy.

Darius ceased his struggling as he saw the otter. "Wait, you're a kid?"

"Of course I am stupid!" barked the otter as Cedric released him. The otter turned to his former captor. "Can I go now?"

The mouse looked down at the kid's waist, noticing the oversized belt. "Lemuel has a belt just like that. That's a funny coincidence."

Isobel joined the mouse as she took a glimpse at the belt. "That's because that _is _Lemuel's belt!"

"It's mine!" shouted the kid as he took a step back. "I found it!"

"I think you should start talking," said Darius as he gave the belt a yank. "Where'd you find it?"

"Get offa me!" spat the kid as he backed away from the hare. "First ye take food away from me an' now yer tryin' t' takin' me clothes! Yer th' thief!"

Darius balled his paw into a fist, showing off his spiked brass knuckles to the young otter. "How about I steal a couple of your teeth?"

Cedric quickly stood between the two, grasping the hare's shoulders. "But you already have a full mouth of teeth."

"Och, don't 'ave such a fiery temper," warned the hedgehog. "Let me try talkin' taw 'im." She knelt down to eye level with the otter, throwing on a motherly smile. "Sorry aboot that. Hares get a wee bit miffed when they ain't got full stomachs. My name's Isobel. Wot's yer's?"

"Gad," replied the otter.

"Alright Gad," replied the hedgehog mother. "Me friends an' I are lookin' fer th' muse who was wearin' that belt. Can ye show us where ye found it?"

The otter crossed his arms, lowering his eyebrows. "Wot's in it fer me?" Isobel removed her traveling pack and began to grope through it until she produced a few small hunks of cheese. Offering them to Gad, the ravenous otter took little time in consuming the snack.

"If ye 'elp us, ah'll make sure ye get much more tae eat," replied Isobel. "And not jus' cheese either. There'll be fruit, cordial, sandwiches, fishes…"

Gad nodded vigorously with saliva building up in his mouth. "Okay, I'll show ye!" He hurried off to the left, beckoning the three to follow him.

"Impressive work Isobel!" replied Cedric as he hurried after Gad.

"Comes wi' bein' a mother," explained the hedgehog before turning to Darius. "Ye can catch more flies wi' a spoonful o' 'oney than a barrel o' vinegar."

The cadet merely grumbled as he raced alongside his companions. "Where I come from, givin' 'em blood an' vinegar's a good thing."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	50. Horrid Events to Come

**Ch.50**

**Horrid Events to Come**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic! You know the drill, please R&R!

* * *

Isobel, Cedric, and Darius had to sprint in order to keep up with the young otter as he pushed and hopped his way over various shrubberies. Suddenly, Gad screeched to a halt as he pointed to the grassy floor below. "It's 'ere! This is where I found th' stuff!" He held out his paws to the hedgehog wife, forming them into a cup. "Can I 'ave my food now?"

Cedric examined the ground with a trained eye, getting on all fours. "That's odd. Grass isn't supposed to be red." Darius joined the mouse warrior on the ground, putting in his two cents. "Yeah…but it is when stained in blood wot! 'Tis blood, I'm certain of it."

"Och, looks like th' drunken mousey's gone an' injured 'imself," said Isobel as she finished closing up her traveling pack with Gad munching happily on a large slice of cheese. "Oh well, 'tis only a wee bit o' blood. Mayhap 'e stubbed 'is toe or somethin'."

"Ow!" The group looked to see the otter cub examining and rubbing his arm.

Isobel was the first one to Gad's aid. "Wot's wrong laddie?"

"I think a bug stung me," explained Gad as he showed the hedgehog his arm.

The Highlander hedgehog gave the otter cub's arm a closer look. "That don't look like a stinger." She plucked the tiny needle from Gad's arm. "Definitely not a bug sting." The otter swayed briefly before falling back on the ground, out like a light.

Cedric scratched his head in confusion. "That's odd. He was full of energy a minute ago. Young ones sure are strange."

"Thae wee lad didn't go tae sleep on 'is own," explained Isobel as she cradled the cub in her arms. "I think 'e's been drugged!" A yelp erupted from Darius as the hare hopped about on one paw.

"Bloody 'ell! I think that 'bug' just took a nip at me paw!" growled the irate hare as he tried to examine his paw.

"I didn't know bug stings could do that," replied the mouse in awe as he held the wobbling hare steady. After a few seconds, the hare went limp in his paws.

Isobel growled in frustration. "This ain't a bug ye idiot! We're under attack!"

Cedric drew his claymore, frowning disapprovingly. "Well that's unnecessary. There's no need for name-calling."

The hedgehog sighed in agitation. "Bless ye Cedric. Yer a kind soul, but ye can be a bit dim at times." She slapped a paw on her neck, yanking a tiny needle from it. "Dammit all tae Hellgates! Th' bastard got me!"

The mouse warrior shifted his gaze in all directions, searching trees, bushes, anyplace the source of the needles was coming from. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? It's not exactly nice." Noticing the swaying hedgehog, he slid into place in order to catch her. However, he forgot a well known fact about hedgehogs. As soon as Isobel landed in his paws, he was forced to drop her as her quills embedded into Cedric's paws.

"Ow, ow, ow! That's much more painful than I thought it would be!" shouted the mouse as he tried t remove the quills. The pain of the stinging quills made the needle in his neck seem painless as it lodged into him. His world began to spin, growing darker as if a storm cloud had begun to form. For some reason, he couldn't feel the lower half of his body, causing him to fall.

"I never thought there would be so many loose ends to tie up after such a miniscule event," said a voice from the forest. Whatever substance that was on that needle had spread to the ears and mind of the Cedric, making any logical guess as to where the speaker was impossible. "No matter, you shall make fine slaves for the Brotherhood."

* * *

Tamar groaned as she walked down the upper halls of Castle Revenge. "Damn King, thinks 'e can summon me like 'is personal servant. I've got me own agenda too!" She kicked the door to the throne room open, muttering agitated threats chock-full of classic colorful pirate language. "Okay, I'm 'ere. What do ye want?"

"It's so nice to see you Tamar!" exclaimed the fox, throwing on a smile about as real as a plastic tree. "I enjoy these little talks of ours, don't you?"

" 'Ell no!" snapped the sea rat as she spat on the ground. "I know ye didn't bring me 'ere fer a lil' chitchat, so tell me what ye want already!"

"Why, all I wanted to do was congratulate you on such fine work you've done," explained Sersull, signaling a guard to his left. The guard walked briskly towards the room in the back of the throne room. "Sarika and Devades just brought this one back from the rebel's village."

Tamar turned her attention to the returning guard, her jaw dropping to the floor. "Oh 'ell no…"

The guard removed Cyan's gag, freeing her mouth. "Thanks for taking that out, but I'm still mad at you! I can't forgive you for enslaving me! Well, I could, but I'm no saint! I'm far from a saint. This one time at the campgrounds…"

Sersull waved his paw at the guard, signaling him to refit the gag in the shrew's mouth. "I take it you know this one?"

"Yeah," admitted Tamar. "But I thought she'd be at th' bottom of Davy Jones's Locker by now!"

"Either way, I've assigned her to be your new personal servant," replied the fox with a wide grin.

"There's no way I'm stayin' near 'er fer a minute!" spat the sea rat captain.

Sersull shook his head in disapproval. "Oh, but you seem to forget who's in charge here. You see, when I give you something, you keep it whether you like it or not! And if anything happens to this shrew, it'll be another thousand slaves to your debt. Got it?"

Tamar's paws drew dangerously close to her blades as she seethed with rage, but she did her best to restrain herself. She didn't want to admit it, but Sersull was right. Grabbing the rope tied around Cyan, she half walked half dragged the shrew out of the room. "Go bugger a hedgehog!"

"I don't think I'll be doing that anytime soon," replied the fox. "But I do hope to see you at the Coliseum tonight! It'll be quite a slaughter!" The sear rat slammed the door behind her with hinge-busting force, though Sersull could only smile contently. "That'll teach you to disrespect me, wench."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	51. Coliseum Stand

**Ch.51**

**Coliseum Stand**

Welcome to the next chapter! Sorry for the late update! An all night event at my school Friday night (and Saturday morning) left me a bit drained. Please R&R!

* * *

The long awaited hour had arrived at Castle Revenge. Ever since the slave revolt earlier, the vermin of the island had anticipated the ensuing bloodshed with devilish longing. Tonight was the night Demuth and the other surviving slaves of the revolt would pit themselves against the monstrosity known as Ducis. As the Coliseum began to fill with eager viewers, Demuth and the others sat in a dimly-lit room below the entry gate. It was safe to say that the mood was less than enthusiastic. Each of the slaves moped in silence, thoughts whirling in their heads.

A vole released a sigh of defeat. "I wish I could have at least said goodbye to me wife and kids one last time, wherever they are."

"Don't think such things," said Demuth, glaring at the vole with his one good eye. "The battle hasn't been decided yet."

"Well, it might as well be," explained the vole as he looked away from the mouse. "You know these battles better than anybeast. No slave comes back alive, not against that monster."

"Ye don't 'ave t' sugarcoat it," said an otter to Demuth. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

There was a long, strained pause as the slaves stared at there leader. Finally, the mouse gave his answer. "Yes." The slaves hung their heads in sadness. "But that doesn't mean we can't go in there and show that fox that we slaves are stronger than he thinks." He stood up from his seat and began to pace back and forth. "He thinks he can oppress us, keep us down with his chains, whips, and walls. He can never really take our freedom away, no matter how hard he tries! But with sit here and moan and give up, then that will only prove the point that we're his slaves. That's why I want us all to go in there tonight and give that bastard creature hell! The vermin get their satisfaction from our suffering. I don't want them to give that scumbag fox and his filthy vermin an ounce of satisfaction!"

The rest of the slaves in the room began to nod, adding a murmur of agreement. Demuth smiled in approval. "Even if tonight is our last night in this world, let us not leave with regrets and sorrow. Let us leave with renewed hope for the slaves, a chance for greater freedom in their future, and if we can, let's take Ducis with us!" The mouse shoved his fist into the air. "For the slaves!"

"For the slaves!" shouted Demuth's troops, holding their fists in the air. "For the slaves! For the slaves! For the slaves!"

* * *

The Coliseum had reached the point where it nearly burst with an overflow of occupants. Vermin pushed one another to get a better view of the action. The sight alone brought a smile to Sersull's face.

"I suggest you begin the battle soon," said Doctor, who sat to the right of the fox. "The crowd grows anxious, as does Ducis."

"In a minute," answered Sersull nonchalantly. "I'm just basking in the moment. Look at that crowd. I don't think it's been this ravenous in…ever!"

Doctor nodded in agreement. "Yes, let us not disappoint them. They came here for a bloodbath and Ducis intends on giving them one."

Sersull stood from is throne, walking to the end of the private viewing balcony and holding his paws high. "Who's ready to see the slaughter of the century, a murder for the ages?" A predictable howl of agreement arose from the vermin, widening the smile of the king. "Open the gates!" The gate across from the private balcony opened, allowing Demuth and his followers into the Coliseum. Each of them banged their weapons against their shields, creating a sort of tribal war dance. The gate underneath the private balcony rose slowly, inch by inch revealing the monstrosity behind it. The beast known as Ducis trudged onto the battlefield, roaring violently behind its mask.

The fox thrust his paws higher in the air. "Let the killing commence!"

"For the slaves!" shouted Demuth to his troops.

The rest of the slaves nodded in agreement. "For the slaves!" Repeating the chant continuously, they charged at their adversary. Ducis did likewise, bellowing unrecognizable words as he charged at his prey. Two slaves, an otter and a squirrel, were the first to reach, Ducis. They swung repeatedly with all their might at Ducis's legs with their swords. They barely made a scratch. The monster responded by grabbing them both in his unearthly arms. Despite the hedgehog's quills and the otter's lithe figure, the two slaves met their end in a matter of seconds.

Before Ducis had much time to recover, another squirrel hopped up from behind him, grabbing him around his neck. A hedgehog quickly rolled into a ball, somersaulting towards the beast. However, Ducis quickly unwrapped the squirrel's arms from his neck, throwing him down at his rolling companion.

Demuth held his sword ready as he charged at Ducis, narrowly dodging the falling squirrel in the process. "For the slaves!" Unfortunately for the slave leader, the monster's oversized fist made it to him before his sword did. The mouse flew head first into the stone wall with sickening force.

Another otter decided to try his luck with Ducis, but did not get a single slice or thrust in with his sword. A kick from his adversary sent to otter to the ground before being finished by a stomp to the head. Curiosity overtook Ducis as he picked up the slain otter's sword. Although the weapon was a bit undersized for the beast, a shrew fell to the unorthodox yet brutal swordsmanship of Ducis.

A moan came from the semi-conscious form of Demuth. His head throbbed painfully as a crimson pool began to form from the gash in his head. For some reason, he felt heavy, not to mention light-headed and exhausted. His lone eye tried to focus on the surroundings around him. Although through blurry vision, the mouse could see Ducis finishing a vole with a quick neck snap. Throwing the corpse to the ground, the beast replied to the wild shouts from the audience with a demonic howl.

Demuth looked to his right to see both his sword and his shield. The shield lay several feet away, but his sword was less than a yard from his paw. Heaving himself onto his arms, the mouse began to crawl towards the weapon. Even through the shouts from the crowd, Ducis heard his prey moving about. If there was something he hated, it was prey that wouldn't die. Roaring savagely, the monster charged towards the one-eyed mouse hopping into the air with both paws clasped together like a deadly sledgehammer. And in a flash, it was over. The shouts from the crowd immediately died down as both combatants fell to the floor. Although Demuth could not be seen under the hulking form of Ducis, the mouse's sword could be seen protruding through the beast's midsection.

"Hooray! They're both dead!" exclaimed Sarika as she clapped. "Happy ending!"

"Does she speak the truth?" Sersull asked Doctor. "Can that…thing actually die?"

Doctor continued to watch blood pool from both of the slain creatures. No emotion was present in his facial features or his voice. "Sire, no beast can achieve immortality, no matter how many alterations one's body goes through. It's a pity, he was my best project yet. Oh well." His aged eyes strolled towards Sarika. "Looks like I'll have to get started on a new project and I have the perfect specimen in mind."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, sorry for the late update. Please R&R!


	52. Father

**Ch.52**

**Father**

Welcome to my latest chapter! Sorry about another late update, but I was suddenly signed up for the SAT. It hurt my brain. Since these late updates are becoming more frequent, I am changing my updating day to Sunday. Alright then, please R&R!

* * *

Drops of frigid water plummeted from the ceiling and onto Cedric's face, the cold shock bringing him out of unconsciousness. He instinctively attempted to move his arm to wipe the wetness from his face, only to find his wrists shackled to the wall, but that's not all he found. Flanking his sides were the awakening forms of Isobel, Darius, and Gad. "Where are we?"

"Yer in th' land o' sweets where trees are made o' peppermint an' filled wi' candied chestnuts."

A smile grew across the warrior's face. "Really?"

"No ye idiot!" snapped the created chained across from him. "We're prisoners! Took ye long enough t' find me."

"Och, shut yer gob Lemuel," groaned Isobel as he eyelids slowly lifted open. "Me head's achin' tae much t' listen t' ye. Cedric's eyes began to focus as they adjusted to the darkness. Sure enough, Lemuel was sitting across from him, none too happy, but alive.

Gad struggled against his bindings. "Who's th' weird-looking mouse?"

"We'll tell you later," replied Darius. "But the blighter still hasn't answered Cedric's question. Where th' bloody 'ell are we?"

"Well if I knew, I would 'ave told ye already!" spat Lemuel. The five turned as a rusty creak erupted from the door. A cloaked figure stood at the entrance, veiled in dark clothes.

"Father will see you now," began the figure. "On your paws." With surprising speed, he was at Lemuel's side, twisting the key and unlocking the mouse in a matter of seconds.

The freed mouse suddenly delivered a kick to the shin to the cloaked figure. With the enemy temporarily disabled, Lemuel sprinted towards the exit. "I'm outta here!"

"Leaving this chamber without my accompaniment will guarantee you're death," said the covered creature. "Assassins inhabit this kingdom!"

Lemuel stopped dead in his tracks, turning and walking back to the group. "On second thought, I'll stay wi' yew."

"Ye spineless coward!" barked Isobel, he quills bristling. "Ye were gonna leave us tae rot!"

"He wouldn't do that," said Cedric.

"Yes I would," replied Lemuel. "I just tried to."

* * *

While traveling down the passageways of the kingdom, Cedric and his comrades could not find a single window to look out of in hope of seeing rays of sunlight. They were fairly sure they were no longer above the earth's surface. The other slaves' moods were about as bright as they underground hall. Each one of them wore masks of fear on their faces, none daring to even take their red-rimmed eyes off whatever tasks they were performing.

"What's with the slaves?" Darius whispered to Isobel. "Can't they just get up and run away? I don't see any guards."

Instead of the female hedgehog, the eavesdropping cloaked vermin provided the Long Patrol hare with the answer. "I told you earlier. This is a kingdom of assassins. You cannot see us, but we can see you. Every move you make, every breath you inhale, every moment you take your eyes off your work, we see it." He motioned for Cedric and his friends to stop before pointing to a door-less entrance. "Father is waiting for you inside." Having no other choice in the matter, the five slaves entered.

Although they did not think it was possible, the room was even darker than the hall. Only two torches burned at the far back corners of the room. Between the two torches stood a statue, one of enormous proportions carved from stone. However, whatever species the statue depicted could not be determined. Like the guard that had escorted Cedric and his friends, the creature concealed itself in dark fabrics, though this one was adorned with sort of coat-of-arms at the chest. "Who dares to enter my chambers?" Although the voice echoed off the cavernous walls, the source was obvious.

"I didn't know statues could talk," noted Cedric as he stared upwards in awe.

Isobel sighed as she shook her head. "They don't, but dirty vermin do. This 'Father' must be sittin' up there, usin' it like a throne."

"Well that's awfully rude on his part," said Cedric. "He wanted us here, shouldn't he show himself?"

"I bet he's hiding because he's a coward!" shouted the hare. "Either that or he's got a face like a toad's arse!"

"SILENCE!" Darius, as well as his friends, immediately quieted down. "Now then, since you've finally decided to take my orders, I suggest you continue to do so. Forget any bit of whatever sort of freedom you used to have, forget any relatives you may have, for get whatever lives you led up to this point. Until you let go of the last bit of life you cling to, you shall work here under my rule! You will sleep only when I tell you to. You will eat only when I allow you to. You will die when I feel that it is your time. You no longer own lives! You are mine to control!"

"No you're not," replied Cedric. "You can never control anybeast besides yourself."

"I didn't give you permission to talk!" snapped Father from his statue throne.

"Ye didn't," agreed Isobel. "Ah dunno wot's wrong wi' ye vermin types, think that ye own everythin' an' ye can do everythin' ye want. Yer more spoiled than a score o' rotten eggs!" The group immediately fell to their knees as something sharp pricked them, followed by a familiar numbness.

Although the voice from the statue was much calmer than it was a minute ago, the malice was still the same, if not greater. "Insolent slaves. I'll teach you to talk back to me. When you awaken, you will stay here to clean, dust, and polish my statue. Do not bother to attempt an escape. You're stuck here and surrounded. You cannot see us, be we see you."

"_Is it true?" _thought Cedric, quickly slipping out of consciousness. _"Are we always being watched? Is somebeast always here watching us? How can he be telling the truth?"_ Any further thought drifted from his mind as the mouse and his friends began to slumber.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	53. Opportunities

**Ch.53**

**Opportunities**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

A blanket of mixed emotions covered the slaves of Castle Revenge. The murderous Ducis was dead thanks to Demuth, but at what cost? Did his sacrifice increase the slaves' chances of escape? Similar thoughts continued to plague the slaves as they continued their work the following morning. Aeneas was no exception as he continued the tedious and repetitive sequence of transferring stones from one end of the room to the other.

"Pick up th' pace!" barked a weasel as he cracked his whip at the otter. "Faster!"

The otter released a low snarl, but an emaciated mouse quickly pulled him away. "Come on Aeneas, just do what he says."

Aeneas loaded the last stone into the cart, making sure to keep his voice in a harsh yet hushed whisper. "Well I'm sick o' this an' so should everybeast."

"Believe me, we are," replied the mouse. "But what can we do?"

As the two arrived at the other side of the room and began to unload the stones, a whisper came from nearby. "Over here Mr. Aeneas." The otter looked to the room's exit where Winny poked her spiky head out nervously, motioning him to follow her. Aeneas looked over his shoulder to see if the weasel guard was still watching him. Fortunately, his attention was on a scantily-clothed female weasel who had entered the room. Letting his privates do the thinking, the weasel followed the female out of the room in hopes of a meeting behind closed doors.

With the guard out of the way, the otter slipped out of the room, following the young hedgehog down a secluded hallway. "What is it Winny?"

The girl hedgehog removed something from her tattered pocket. "Mr. Demuth…he's not coming back, is he?"

"No," replied Aeneas as he shook his head. "I'm sorry Winny."

Although tears began to trickle out of Winny's eyes, she quickly wiped them away. "It's okay Mr. Aeneas."

"I told ye that ye could jus' call me 'Aeneas'," said the otter.

"Oh! Sorry," replied the girl. "But…," she handed Aeneas the thing she had pulled out of her pocket: a piece of parchment. "Yesterday, before the coliseum battle, I snuck into the dungeons and saw Demuth. He wanted me to give you this." The otter opened the parchment, scanning the muddled contents.

"W-Wot's this?" asked Aeneas as he scratched his head in confusion. "A map?"

"I think so," replied Winny with a nod. "Where does it lead too?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out, now won't we?" replied Aeneas. "Follow me."

* * *

Devades never liked staying inside the castle. Despite its colossal size, the ceilings and doors made the avian feel cramped and claustrophobic. Thankfully he was allowed to go out to spread his wings, but that usually presented another problem: Who would watch over Sarika?

No beast seemed up to the task. Tamar's outbursts were on overdrive ever since Sersull forced her to have Cyan as her personal servant. Besides, Sersull said that killing the shrew would bring a dire punishment to the sea rat and not killing anybeast was not a promise Sarika could keep. He saw Enric drinking earlier and if his calculations were correct, Enric would be too smashed to control his bodily functions, let alone watch over Sarika. Medina was too busy with Sersull's needs to deal with the ferret, leaving him no choice. After giving Sarika explicit instructions what and what not to do in his absence, he flew off into the distance, thankful for the freedom and peace. Unfortunately, all he said to the ferret went out one ear and out the other.

Within fifteen minutes of the raven's departure, Sarika had visited the dungeons to watch some of the slaves being tortured in various painful and degrading ways, stolen a shiny gem off of the sword of a guard, and severed the arm of a male ferret who, mistaking the female for one of the whores, slapped her behind.

"Aw, now I'm bored again," whined the ferret as she skipped down the hallway. "What should I do now before feather butt gets back?" She took a moment to think of her options before the perfect idea popped into her head. "I wonder what Doctor's doing? Maybe he'll let me see the dead mouse and the dead monster thingy!"

When she arrived at the Doctor's Infirmary/Examination room, a horrified and embarrassed rat was making a hasty retreat, leaving the door open for the ferret. Inside she saw the old rat over a makeshift sink scrubbing his paws. "Honestly, we have a horde full of sissies! It's a simple procedure. All I did was place my paw on his…" Noticing the sound of rattling vials in the background, Doctor turned to Sarika, who was gazing at a jar labeled 'Hare Tongues'.

"Hare have quite powerful tongues you know," said the Doctor. "Of course, one would imagine so with all the talking they do." The female continued to gaze in fascination at the body parts floating in the jars as the rat walked over to the counter to the left of the ferret. "Feel free to look at anything you want, just don't drop anything." Sarika hurried to another shelf with a jar labeled 'Shrew Gallbladders' while Doctor produced a pawful of herbs from a drawer. Covering the lower half of his face with a cloth and striking a couple of piece of flint over the herbs, the plants began to burn slowly.

The sickly sweet scent invaded Sarika's nostrils. "What's burning? Why does it smell funny?"

"It's nothing to be worried about," replied Doctor as he held the smoking herbs towards the female. "Just keep on sniffing them. The ferret was about to ask more questions, but whatever was burning was making her dizzy. As a euphoric state washed over her, she began to giggle slightly, her vision playing tricks on her.

"Yes, does that make you feel good?" asked the rat. "Relax young one, relax." Sarika toppled onto a pile of sacks behind her. Getting rid of the herbs, Doctor began to haul the stunned female onto the examination table. Due to his age, the process took a couple minutes, but when Sarika was secured on the table, he walked back to nearby counter. "You're a lucky one Sarika. Not many creatures get selected to be live subjects." He pulled out a scalpel, checking its sharpness with an aged eye. "It's time to make you even better than you could have ever imaged."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and its cliffhangers! Please R&R!


	54. Out

**Ch.54**

**Out**

Welcome to the latest chapter of this fic. Please R&R!

* * *

"Why did I ever think it would be okay to let Sarika wander around alone?" Devades grumbled to himself as he navigated through the hallways of the castle. It was easy enough to walk, but walking was an awkward action for a bird. Having cut his flight short, the avian's eyes constantly scanned the area, hoping to find the ferret. He had spotted Medina walking with Sersull earlier, so Sarika could not have been with them. Devades has also found Tamar and Enric, both of which had not seen Sarika lately.

The raven, seeing a nervous-looking rat, flew over to him. "You there, have you seen Sarika?"

"W-Who?" asked the rat as shook worriedly.

Devades rolled his eyes, sighing impatiently. "The female ferret who keeps killing other beasts."

The rat backed away slightly as he nodded. "Y-Yeah, she was goin' into that doctor's place. That place is bad news." The rat hugged himself as he shuddered. "He…touched me. It was a bad touch." Before the rat could reveal any other disturbing details, the raven took to the air, flying between doorways towards the Infirmary.

* * *

Doctor stood over the unconscious Sarika in the dimly lit infirmary. His attentive eyes continued to scan the creature as the aged rat toyed with a scalpel in his right paw. "It'll be a few minutes before she enters a coma-like state. Until then, I'll begin a primary overview." Taking a piece of parchment and a stick of charcoal, the rat began to jot down his notes. "The subject is a female ferret who is a few seasons short of adulthood. She appears to be shorter than the average ferret of her species and gender." He put down the parchment while holding Sarika's arm. A bony finger prodded her arm muscle before moving to her leg. "The subject is in great physical condition. Her mental condition is a different story. Based off previous interaction, the subject appears to suffer from bipolar disorder, possibly dissociative identity disorder."

He finished jotting down the last of his notes before placing them aside on a separate table. Picking up his scalpel, the rat advanced towards the unconscious ferret. "She should be in a coma-like state by now. I guess it's time to begin the operation. I should probably remove her clothing before I proceed." He found the shoulder strap of Sarika's shirt, positioning the scalpel for the first cut.

"Kakaaaa!" Devades busted through the door, his talons stretched outwards towards Doctor. As swift as the rat's mind was, the seasons were not too kind to his reflexes. The sharp talons dug into the raven's prey, knocking Doctor to the floor. As Devades's talons continued to dig further into the rat's torso, the avian's beak torn into his victims neck, silencing any screams he may have produced to alert nearby soldiers. Blood dribbled from Devades's beak, matching the crimson staining his talons. Panting heavily, the bird hopped towards Sarika. Placing his head on her chest, he breathed a sigh of relief. Her heartbeat was a bit slow, but she was still alive.

"I have to get her out of here," said Devades to himself. "Somebeast must have heard the commotion. If they find Doctor dead, Sarika will surely be blamed. She wouldn't get off as easily as she does with killing low-ranking beasts." Grabbing the ferret with his talons, he took to the air once more. Flapping his dark wings rapidly, he gained speed for his collision through the decorative window. "We can't stay here any longer. It's too dangerous for her. I need to get her out of here, someplace far from here, anywhere!"

* * *

"Okay, now I think we take another left down this way," Winny nodded obediently to the otter as she and Aeneas walked down the left corridor. After at least half an hour of walking, the map continued to lead them in a sort of zig zag around the castle. Many times the two slaves were forced to hide in the shadows or behind objects in order to not be spotted by passing guards. Having endured an arduous trip, Aeneas and WInny were glad that they had come to the end of the map. Before them stood a wore-looking door. The otter gave the door a light push, allowing it to open on its own.

Aeneas took a step inside, gazing about the surroundings. "Where are we?"

Winny quickly followed the older creature inside. "I think this is another addition to the castle, or it was supposed to be." Several stones were scattered throughout the room and protruding holes allowed a bit of light to the windowless room. "I guess Sersull forgot about this room. Why would Demuth lead us here? Does the map say anything else?"

"Um…I don't think so," said Aeneas as he scanned the parchment. "Wait, there's somethin' 'ere at th' corner." He leaned in closer, examining the worn text. "LRRLRL. Wot's that gibberish supposed t' mean?"

The hedgehog stared down the left hallway and then the right before grabbing Aeneas's paw. "This way, to the left!"

"Okay," replied the otter as he followed the younger beast down the hallway. The light from the holes in the walls began to fade away as the traveled further into the unfinished room. "Why left?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think 'L' is left and 'R' is right," answered Winny. "Okay, now right!" The two nearly slipped as they found themselves stepping onto stairs leading downwards.

"I think yer on t' somethin' there," replied Aeneas. "Let's keep goin'!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


	55. Stone

**Ch.55**

**Stone**

Wow, I've got some explaining to do, don't I? First off, I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. The combination of an English paper, 3-4 tennis matches a week, being out of town for spring break, and general end-of-the-year school madness has kept me overwhelmed. On a side note, I hope to finish this fic before I go away for three weeks in July. Anyways, please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Take a rock from Point A, carry rock from Point A to Point B, and give the rock to somebeast who would either stack it or give it to some other creature. That seemed to be the gist of what Cedric and his companions had to do with the other slaves. There was no way of telling how many slaves the Brotherhood had accumulated, but roughly over half a score accompanied Cedric and his friends.

"And I thought the drills I had to run at Salamandastron were bad," commented Darius as he transferred a fair-sized rectangular stone to Cedric. "At least those drills were slightly amusing and not too blinkin' repetitive."

"Not t' mention it's killin' me paws!" spat Lemuel as he blew dust off of his nose before sneezing.

Isobel rolled her eyes. "Ye want sum cheese wi' that wine?"

Cedric quickly turned his attention towards the hedgehog. "You have cheese?"

"Please don't mention food," groaned Gad. "But ugly's right. I'm tired!"

The female of the group picked her head up, scanning the area. "Huh, we must 'ave 'ad our 'eads down fer quite a while. There's no sign o' those guards from earlier." The five breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from their brows and massaging life back into their paws.

"What are you doing?" hissed a female vole next to Darius as she continued to work.

"Takin' a breather," replied the hare. "There's not a sign of those guards from earlier, so there's no reason to keep workin'."

"But they are here!" hissed the vole. "They're always here watching us!"

Cedric looked about the corridor, scanning it from dark corner to ceiling top. "Strange, I don't see any of those assassins nor do I feel their presence. Are you sure they're here?"

"They're always watching!" repeated the vole as she continued to work faster. "If Father sees you slacking off, he'll put a knife through your back before you could twitch a whisker. And if he isn't around, his underling will! There's scores of them all over the place. They watch you eat, sleep, work, and every breath you take, they make note of it."

"Scores o' 'em?" asked Isobel as she shook dust from his quills. "From wot ah've seen, there's more o' us then them. Lots more!"

Gad kicked at the ground in frustration. "Then let's just leave! I hate this place! There's no water to swim in."

"Wait, you can't go!" said the vole as Cedric and his friends began to leave the rest of the slaves. "What about the guards?"

"We're gonna test that little theory about this 'Father' watching over us, wot," replied Darius.

"But what if they kill you?" hissed the vole.

"Then our deaths should be proof enough," answered the warrior mouse. "But once we bust this myth, we'll come for you."

Lemuel chuckled nervously as he followed Cedric and company. "Hehe, um, wot was that part about death? That kinda didn't sound too good."

* * *

For the first part of Cedric and company's search, they were on full alert, constantly checking over their shoulders and at the ceiling to see in they were being watched or followed. After the first twenty minutes or so, they began to let their guard down. After close to an hour of walking, they felt almost safe enough to walk casually through the dank corridors of the underground compound.

The otter pointed ahead. "I found stairs!"

"Congratulations," replied Lemuel. "Ye wanna reward or somethin'?" Isobel tried to quiet the two down as Gad slammed his tail against the back of Lemuel's knees.

"Well, if we're stuck underground, I guess it's best if we go up, wot," replied Darius. The group nodded in as they followed the hare up the stairs. Upon reaching the top however, they group gave a quick startled gasp.

Darius launched himself at their foes, his paw extended. "Eulaliaaaaa!" His paw connected with his adversary, but the hare's opponent stood his ground, not even moving an inch. The hare withdrew his throbbing paw. "Yeeouucch!" Luckily, Isobel was able to cover Gad's ears before the hare went on a tirade of swears.

"'Old on a tick," said Isobel as she walked up to her adversary. The foe didn't move, let alone blink or even breathe. The hedgehog gave the figure a tap. "It's stone." She and the rest of the group examined the upper level, staring at the other figures. "They're all made o' stone! Do ye know wot that means?"

Cedric nodded grimly. "It appears the assassins have been turned to stone." The group stared at the clueless mouse.

"What's wrong with his brain?" asked Gad.

"What's brain?" asked Lemuel with a snicker.

Ignoring Lemuel's comment, Isobel continued her explanation. "Thae slaves think they're bein' watched by real assassins, but they're all fakes! Well, at least most o' 'em."

Darius continued to look around the statue-filled hall. "Yeah, but if the fakes are here, where are the real assassins?" Cedric turned to the hare to provide him with some sort of answer, but Darius was nowhere to be found. Where the hare stood a moment ago was a square-shaped hole in the ground and the ringing of the hare's yell through the underground cavern.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Once again, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter and I should hopefully update on time from now on. Please R&R!


	56. All Work and No Play Make Dull Assassins

**Ch.56**

**All Work and No Play Make Dull Assassins**

Welcome to the next chapter of this fic! Please R&R!

* * *

Darius knew one could break an arm or a leg, but as he landed from his sudden pitfall, he asked himself internally if it was possible to break one's rear end. The hare was no doctor, but as Darius winced in pain as he attempted to stand, he thought the possibility could be true. "That's going to hurt in the morning."

"Good evening slave," Darius froze, doing his best to scan his surroundings. It did not take long to determine such attempts were futile. Wherever he was now was cloaked in a sea of darkness.

"Who's there?" demanded the hare.

For about a minute, the only thing the Long Patrol hare could hear was own panicked breathing. However, whoever was in the room with Darius eventually responded. "You should have listened to the other slaves. Father is always watching. He's given me orders to kill you and your friends, but he's allowing me to have a bit of fun with you first."

"Shut up!" shouted Darius as he swung his furry fist at the air. "Show yourself!"

"I'm standing right next to you," replied the voice in the darkness. Darius swung to his left with a right hook, only to meet the stone wall. Howling in pain, the Long Patrol recruit held his injured paw.

A wicked chuckle enveloped the hare. "Not to your left, to your right." Darius kicked out, but his paw reached nothing solid. "Well of course I'm not there now since I know you were going to try to attack me."

A growl, the result of anger and frustration, ripped from the hare's mouth. "I've had enough of your bloody tricks!"

"Silly rabbit," replied the bodiless voice. "Tricks are for weaklings, as is anger."

"I'll vent my bloomin' anger whenever I blinkin' feel like it you stinking scum-covered ass of a bloated toad!" barked the hare, his anger ever elevating.

Another humorless laugh broke through the darkness. "You hares and your insults. So much energy wasted on futile words." Darius took a step forward, only for a piecing pain to run through his paw. With a yelp the Long Patrol hare fell, only for his body to become a living pincushion. More barbs dug into the hare's flesh, mostly in his back.

"Forgive me for not warning you about those," said Darius's adversary. "I didn't want to pass up the chance of seeing your facial expression as those first few barbs went in. It was well worth it." For the first time since the hare had arrived through the trap door, Darius was at a loss for words. No insult would faze his opponent, let alone defeat him.

"Oh the fun I could have with you if only I had enough time," said the voice. "I could shoot your with more of those darts I used on you and your friends, but add poison to the tip instead of a tranquilizer. That way I could watch you die slowly and painfully. Alas, as I mention before, I've other work to do. I'll make your death a quick one."

Darius began to pick himself off the ground, though any movement only managed to fill the hare with more barbs. He franticly looked in every direction, panting heavily as fear shoved adrenaline into the Long Patrol recruit's veins. Nothing but darkness came into sight. _"Calm down Dari ol' chap," _the hare thought to himself. _"Unless you feel like kicking the bucket, you gotta stay focused!"_ His breathing gradually slowed and silenced after a deep breath. Darius's ears quickly perked up at a new sound in the darkened chamber: pawsteps. Although silent, they were getting louder with each step as his predator came in for the kill.

The hare quickly hopped to his right, but not before a dagger nicked his left arm. Disregarding his latest injury, Darius reached out with both paws, grasping his foe's paws. The Long Patrol hare didn't know whether to try to push the dagger into his attacker or pull the dagger from his attacker's paws, though he did not have much time to think about it. A sudden elevation in the floor caused the hare to lose his footing, stumbling backwards onto what felt like stairs. Although Darius still held tightly onto his adversary's paws, his attacker was soon upon him, planting himself down on Darius's chest.

Lack of food and rest combined with the labor forced upon the hare had weakened him noticeably. Darius strained to keep the blade away from him, but the dagger was slowly inching towards his neck. For the first time since entering the darkness, he saw something other than blackness. The gleam of the polished dagger toyed with his eyes, enticing them to watch as it plunged into the hare and depleted him of his blood.

The hare's foot paw swung upward, striking the assassin in the back of the head. With a quick reversal, Darius broke through the attacker's grasp, knocking him on his back and taking control of the dagger in one swift movement. The assassin did not even have time to voice any resistance or plea. Once, twice, three times the dagger plunged into Darius's adversary.

Darius could feel the blood trickle out of the open wounds on the corpse. Panting heavily, the hare slipped the dagger into his belt. "You should have killed me from a distance. You might have had a chance then, wot." Although it was dark and the assassin was dead, Darius could not help but flash an obscene gesture at his foe. A slight chuckle escaped the Long Patrol hare as he looked onward. "Seeing that I fell downward, these stairs could lead me to me allies." The hare began to trudge upwards, the sting of his torture still fresh on his body. "These bloody stairs better not be long."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R!


End file.
